Journey For Unity
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: While on patrol one day, the Lion Guard are met by a winged messenger, who carries a message from Fuli's mother. When the Lion Guard leave to fulfill the request, what will be achieved? And how will things change for the fastest animal in the Pride Lands?
1. Ch 1- The Winged Messenger

**(A/N: Hey, everyone. Now, before I start this chapter, I feel like there is something that I need to clarify first- I came up with the idea for this story a long while back, some time after I published the Absence one-shot, of which this is a sequel. I'm hoping that this story will be part of a bigger project for me, and I want it to follow the same (or, at least, a similar) timeline as the series, so now that I know what is going on in season three, I am imagining this will take place in the gap between season two and season three. Hopefully, that makes things clear for everyone.**

**Also, I am going to be working on both this story and my current Loud House story, Lincoln Gets Limber, so I won't provide new chapters as often as before- I'll be alternating between the two, uploading one chapter for either story every three days until further notice.**

**Thank you for reading this, and enjoy!)**

"_Are you certain, my Queen?" _

"_I am. It's for the best."_

"_I understand, your majesty. If there is nothing else I need to know, then I shall take off at once."_

"_Thank you. May the kings watch over you."_

* * *

The sun rose over the Pride Lands as it did every day, illuminating the vibrant savannah landscape with golden light. All across the land, the animals of all different shape, size, type and variety began to wake up, being met with the lukewarm air that surrounded them. Animals young and old rose from their slumber, some willingly and some reluctantly, all preparing to start their day in their own way.

Among those animals was one Fuli the cheetah, known throughout the Pride Lands as the fastest animal there was, and one member of the Lion Guard. The cheetah began to stir from her sleep as the sunlight hit her face, causing her eyes to flutter open. Steadily getting to her feet, she stretched her hind legs and let out a loud yawn, then began smacking her lips. Her mind, however, needed an extra moment to come round, trying to piece together the dream she was struggling to remember. 'What was that?' She pondered. 'It felt familiar, but… at the same time, not so. Weird…'

Her rumbling stomach brought her away from those thoughts. "Guess I better go hunting before patrol," she said to herself, knowing that if she met up with the Guard whilst hungry, she would be less able to perform her duties to the Pride Lands. As she began to leave, however, she turned her head to one side and saw something that made her stop moving.

Near where she had been sleeping, a herd of gazelles were still waking up. In particular, the king cheetah saw what appeared to be a mother and child, still laid down together with the former awake while the latter was fast asleep, the biggest smile on their face as they cuddled up to their mother. Seeing this innocent sight initially made Fuli smile, thinking about how cute it was, but she then began to frown. 'I can hardly remember the last time I woke up like that,' she thought with a sigh, then shook her head. 'Not important right now. Food first, then patrol. Sad thoughts can come later.'

With that, she took off again. She searched for a little while, before finding a rabbit sat to munch on some grass. Lowering her body to the ground, she stalked her prey, fixing her sights on the Lagomorph. She took slow, precise steps towards it, ensuring that she made as little noise as physically possible. The rabbit looked up from its food and twitched its nose, thinking that something was amiss. A few seconds later, it turned its head and saw Fuli attempt to pounce at it, so it took off running. Fuli, never one to want to be the fastest by name alone, gave chase. The two animals always remained close in distance, with the rabbit constantly looking for a way to try and escape while the cheetah was looking to simply close the distance between them, and eventually make that one pounce that would end this game of cat and… well, rabbit. The longer they ran, the longer Fuli got her wish as she soon closed the gap, her paws now just inches away from the rabbit. She saw her opportunity, and made the pounce, taking down the rabbit and making its death as merciful as possible.

Proud of achieving her hunt, she picked up the now dead rabbit and carried it away before beginning to eat her morning meal. As she ate, however, she realised that her chase had led her towards the Watering Hole, where she could see a few animals were by the water- some getting a drink, some splashing about, some just relaxing on the bank. What caught her eye, however, was that she could see Mtoto, a young elephant who was a friend of Beshte's in a way, spraying water out of his trunk at his mother. Rather than be irritated, she smirked, taking in some more water through her trunk and spraying it at Mtoto, who laughed at the interaction. Once again, Fuli couldn't help but smile at how cute it was, before frowning as she remembered that it was a long time since she had done anything like that, though she shook that away while she resumed eating. 'Why am I thinking about this stuff? I don't normally think about this stuff.' She then began to frown again. 'Although… I do wish I could've had more moments like that…' She shook her head again, steeling her expression. 'No, Fuli. You are better than this. Now, come on. The Guard will be meeting at the lair soon.'

* * *

Some time later, none other than Kion- son of the king himself, and leader of the current Lion Guard- was making his way towards the Lair of the Lion Guard. The golden furred lion cub was smiling, feeling a good energy within him. 'Things are going to be good today,' he thought to himself as the entrance to the lair came in sight. Making his way through the vines, he could see his friends waiting patiently- Ono cleaning his feathers, Beshte sat by the water talking with Bunga, and Fuli laid down, seemingly in thought. "Hey, everyone," he spoke, getting their attention. "Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long."

"Nah, we're all good," Bunga replies, waving it off. "So, ready to kick more hyena butt?"

He leapt up, throwing a few 'fighting moves' that made Fuli roll her eyes, while Beshte simply chuckled. "Come on, Lil B," he told the honey badger, "we don't patrol so we can fight them, we fight them when we have to, so we can protect the Pride Lands."

"He's right, Bunga," Kion agreed. "If there's no one starting a fight, then we don't start a fight with them."

Bunga rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, but fighting's the best part! It's fun!"

Kion couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head at his friend's 'eccentricity'. "Whatever you say, Bunga." He then turned to look at Fuli, who appeared to still be thinking over something, which caught his attention. "Fuli? You okay?"

"Hmm?" She turned her head and saw everyone was now looking at her, so she got to her feet. "Yeah, I'm good. So, we going?"

"Yeah, we better get started on patrol."

Kion nodded to Beshte's reminder. "You're right. Okay, let's get going." So, he turned to face the entrance. "Til the Pride Lands end!"

"LION GUARD DEFENDS!"

* * *

So, the five of them left the lair and began their patrol of the Pride Lands, following same path as usual. As they walked around and checked up on the different herds, keeping an eye out in search of any sign of danger, Kion would occasionally glance over at Fuli, trying to see if she was thinking about what she was thinking about before. While the cheetah was not usually the most talkative- in all fairness, when compared to Bunga, nobody was- he did notice that she seemed a bit quieter than usual, and her eyes had… something in them. It wasn't sadness, he had seen that look in her eyes before, and it wasn't that, but he couldn't quite place it. He knew, however, that she probably wouldn't want to talk about it while the others were around, so he let her be for the time being.

The morning soon faded away into the afternoon, and though things hadn't been particularly hectic, the Guard decided to take a break by the Watering Hole, and cool down from the heat. Whilst Beshte and Bunga took the opportunity to soak in the water, and Ono found some shade to rest himself under, Kion and Fuli simply sat near the water's edge after having taken a drink.

"Feels like the dry season's starting to reach it's end," Kion remarked.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Fuli replied. "It's still really hot, but it's getting more tolerable."

"I know what you mean. It's getting to the point where it no longer burns my paws to sit outside the cave at Pride Rock." He gave a small chuckle, but when he turned to Fuli, he noticed that she was neither laughing, nor looking at him. What he did see, however, was that she had that same look in her eyes that she had worn while patrolling. "Hey… Fuli?" She turned to him, allowing her to see his concern. "Are you okay? You've been quiet today."

She gave a small smile. "Kion, that's sweet, but I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow to suggest he didn't believe her. "Seriously, I'm fine. Just… thinking."

"About what?" Her smile was replaced with a frown, her gaze drifting to the grass by her paws. "Sorry, I… guess I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind, I just… I don't fully know what it is myself."

Kion tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I had a weird dream last night, and I can't remember what it was, but… I dunno, I've kinda felt weird since. Kind of like-"

"LION GUARD!" They heard someone call, prompting them to turn in the direction it came from. As Bunga and Beshte made their way out of the water and Ono flew over to the others, a purple and white feathered eagle flew over to them, landing just in front of Kion.

"Anga? What's going on?" He asked.

"It's the vultures," she explained. "I saw them attacking someone, though I don't know who. I didn't recognise them."

"Well, what did they look like?" Ono asked.

"It was hard to tell, the vultures had them surrounded. All I could tell was that it was a bird of some kind, because they were fighting in the air."

"Well, whoever it is, we'd better go help them," Kion told the Guard, who nodded before he returned his attention to Anga. "Can you lead us to them?"

"Follow me!"

So, she took off with the Guard in tow. They ran across the Pride Lands as fast as they could to ensure that Anga didn't get too far ahead, before eventually, their destination was in sight. Up ahead, they could see that Mzingo's flock were attacking another bird. "Hey, Ono! Do you recognise who they're attacking?"

The egret focused his sights on the bird. "No… I don't think they're from the Pride Lands. I don't think there are any white necked ravens that live here."

Fuli's eyes shot open. "What did you say?"

"I said, there aren't any white necked ravens in the Pride Lands. Why?"

Fuli's eyes narrowed. "I think I know who it is, and Mzingo's gonna regret it! HUWEZI!"

She took off as fast she could, leaving her friends behind. "Fuli, hang on!" Kion attempted to call, but she either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

"What was that about?" Anga asked.

"I don't know, but we better help her! Ono, you and Anga fly ahead and try to take on the vultures."

"You've got it, Kion!" Ono replied, while Anga simply nodded as the two avians picked up speed.

"Bunga, Beshte, let's go. We might not be able to help on the ground, but we should see what we can do!"

"Right!"

So, while everyone rushed over to take on the vultures, the raven being attacked was doing his best to avoid the attacks. "What is wrong with you?" His gruff voice cawed. "Leave me alone, I have to find the king!"

"Well, that's exactly why we have to stop you!" One of Mzingo's cronies argued. "There's someone else you need to see first!"

"Not on your life! Now, get lost before-" He was cut off when he felt another vulture strike him from behind, causing him to cry out in pain as he began to plummet to the ground. He tried to flap his wings to steady his descent, but his left wing was searing with pain, to the point where he couldn't move it. "No! Come on, stupid wing, work!"

As he headed towards the ground, Fuli saw it and gasped. "Hang on!" She shouted, putting in one last burst of speed before leaping up and catching him with her teeth right before he would have hit the ground. "I've got you!"

Despite her words being mumbled, the raven could recognise her voice. "Is… is that you, Fuli?" He asked.

"You betcha!"

As she slowed down, Mzingo looked down and saw the cheetah had saved the raven, causing him to become angry. "Drat! It's the cheetah!" He called out.

"Yeah, but if it's just her, then we can take her out!" One of his allies reasoned.

"Don't count on it!" They heard Ono shout, right before he dove at the vultures, knocking one to a side. Before the others could comprehend, they heard a shout of "Anga Lenga!", right before Anga crashed through and sent the rest flying back. After Mzingo recovered, he caught sight of Kion and the other Guard members fast approaching.

"It seems that she is not alone," he pointed out. "I make a motion that we retreat to the Outlands immediately! All in favour, say aye!"

The rest of the vultures all responded with "aye", before Mzingo called out, "motion carried. Retreat immediately!"

From the ground, Kion, Beshte and Bunga watched as the vultures retreated back to the Outlands. "That's right, and stay out!" Bunga yelled triumphantly, waving a fist in the air.

"Calm down, Lil B," Beshte laughed. "They're gone."

"Okay, guys, let's go see if everything's okay," Kion instructed, his friends nodding as they followed him over to Fuli, who was now stood still with Anga and Ono both either side of her and the white necked raven stood in front of them. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," he admitted, flexing his wing to show the cut the vulture had left in it, "though I'll be okay." He looked at Fuli and smiled. "Thank you, Fuli."

"What are you doing here, Mjumbe?" She asked.

"Mjumbe?" Ono asked her, looking confused. "You know him?"

"Wait," Kion spoke, looking at the cheetah. "So, he's the messenger?"

She nodded. "Yep." She could see that the others were confused, causing her to frown. "I forgot, I hadn't told you guys."

"As interesting as this sounds, I need to take off," Anga explained.

"Of course. Thanks for your help, Anga," Kion commended. "We appreciate it." She nodded, then took off to the sky once again. Once she had flown away, Kion turned his attention to the raven. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Kion."

"Ah, I see," he replied. "I thought so. You match the description that the queen gave us when she returned after her visit."

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Bunga asked Beshte.

"No idea, Lil B, but we should be polite," he answered, then gave Mjumbe a smile. "I'm Beshte, and this is Bunga."

"Hey."

"And I'm Ono," the egret greeted last.

"It's nice to meet you all," Mjumbe greeted back. "I'm guessing, then, that you are the Lion Guard I have heard about." They all nodded in response. "It's an honour. My name is Mjumbe, and I am the royal messenger to Queen Kasi."

Ono was the one to speak up on behalf of him, Beshte and Bunga. "And… Queen Kasi is…"

Fuli smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her leg with her paw. "She's… my mother."


	2. Ch 2- Meeting With The King

"So, you've been on your own all this time?" Beshte asked the cheetah, having heard her explain while they made their way to Pride Rock, about how her mother had left her when she was a child, and that she had been visited by her mother about a month ago.

"Yeah, that's the short version of it," Fuli replied.

"I can't imagine living by myself like that for so long." His ears flattened against his head. "I'd probably get too lonely."

"Yeah, I was for the first couple of weeks, but I got used to it. Besides, it's a cheetah thing."

"She's right," Ono spoke up. "Cheetahs leave their cubs when they are old enough to fend for themselves, though that's typically about a year and a half old. Common knowledge, really."

"But, I thought you said you were younger than that when your mother left you," Kion pointed out, making Fuli frown a little.

"Yeah… guess mama thought I was ready when I was only a few months old…"

Hearing her voice lower made Kion regret asking that. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine. She was right, wasn't she? I've made it this far by myself."

"So, why didn't you tell us your mother was visiting?" Bunga asked.

"That was my fault," Mjumbe answered from atop of Beshte's back. "When I arrived with the message from Queen Kasi, it was late in the evening, and I had to return immediately after delivering the message."

"I wanted to tell you guys," Fuli added, "but I didn't want to miss her either, and I figured you could handle things without me for one day. Still, I'm sorry I never told you guys why I wasn't there, I just… didn't feel it was the right time to deal with all that."

"It's okay, Fuli," Beshte replied with a smile. "Everyone has their own personal stuff to take care of from time to time."

She smiled, Beshte's positive attitude proving to be as infectious as ever. "Thanks, Beshte." She then turned her gaze to the raven. "So, Mjumbe, you never said why mama sent you here. Is she visiting again?"

"Not exactly," he told her. "You see, Queen Kasi has asked me to keep this information to myself until the king is present." He saw that she was disappointed by this, so he quickly added, "she did, however, ask that the Lion Guard be present when I meet with him, so once we have arrived at Pride Rock, I will happily let you know."

This cheered her up, but before she could say something else, a voice called out, "Lion Guard!" Turning their heads, they saw a blue feathered, red billed hornbill descending from the skies and land in front of them. "There you are!"

"What's the kerfuffle, Zazu?" Beshte asked.

"The king sent me at once to find you- there have been reports of an intruder in the Pride Lands!"

"Intruder?!" Kion asked, now alert. "Where?"

"Apparently, they were spotted in the South. I remember them describing it as a small bird with black… feathers…" His gaze found the white necked raven perched on the hippo's back. "Oh! I see you've already caught them!"

"Actually, Zazu," Fuli told the hornbill, "he's not an intruder. He was sent here to speak with King Simba."

Zazu became skeptical, narrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar animal. "And… on what grounds were you sent here?"

"I'm not at liberty to reveal that to you, hornbill," Mjumbe shot back. "Only the Lion Guard and the Royal Family may know that at this stage."

"Well, as the king's major-domo, it is MY DUTY to know of all meetings with the king, and I can assure you that there are none scheduled for today."

"That would be because-"

"Enough!" Kion shouted, silencing both avians before he turned to Zazu. "Mjumbe here is not an intruder, and given that he was just attacked by Mzingo and the vultures, I believe we can trust him."

The major-domo met Kion's gaze, and said nothing for a few seconds before he sighed. "Very well, young prince. Shall I inform the king of your forthcoming arrival?" Kion nodded. "Understood."

"Can you ask Rafiki to join us there?" Fuli asked. "Mjumbe's wing needs looking at."

"Honestly, Fuli, I don't think it needs attention that badly," he refuted, to which she shot him a look that told him she didn't believe it.

"Either way, it would be best to make sure it doesn't get infected," Ono argued.

"Yeah, and it's Rafiki! What's the worst that could happen?" Bunga added.

"Alright, alright! I'll let him check my wing," Mjumbe relented, which made Fuli smile.

"Thank you." She then turned to Zazu once more. "Can you get Rafiki?"

"I will do so, young Fuli, at once," he replied with a bow, before taking off to the skies.

"Okay, Lion Guard," Kion spoke up. "Now that Rafiki's meeting us at Pride Rock, we should get there as quickly as possible. Let's move."

* * *

As evening began to set in, the skies shifting from a clear blue to a warm yellow, King Simba sat out on the edge of Pride Rock, his wife next to him. "Shouldn't Kion and the others have arrived by now?" Nala asked.

"I thought so too," he replied. "Hopefully, they won't be too long."

"They will be fine, your majesty," they heard a jovial voice speak, turning around to see the familiar mandrill that was their Royal Mjuzi, Rafiki. "The Guard will arrive shortly."

"I hope so." Simba stretched his back. "I cannot help but wonder who this visitor is, and what they wish to say."

"Well, if they travelled all the way here, we should at least listen to what they have to say," Nala reminded him. "It could be important."

"I know. Still, I'll feel better when I know what it is they want." As he said this, he saw behind Rafiki, that the Lion Guard were returning. "Ah, they're back."

"Sorry we took so long, dad," Kion spoke as he and the others approached his parents. "Thurston insisted that we help him with an issue which turned out to be a misunderstanding."

"I understand, Kion," he told his son, then turned his attention to the unfamiliar bird riding on Beshte's back. "I take it that you are the messenger sent to speak with me."

"Indeed I am, your majesty," Mjumbe greeted with a bow. "My name is Mjumbe, and I am here on behalf of Queen Kasi of the Backlands Cheetah tribe."

"Well, first and foremost, welcome to the Pride Lands." He then turned to his wife. "This is my wife Nala."

"It is an honour to make your acquaintance."

"It is an honour to meet you too, Mjumbe," Nala responded. "So, what brings you to the Pride Lands?"

"Well, your majesties, Queen Kasi sent me here, as due to a couple of issues in the Backlands, things are becoming unsafe in our current home, and she needs to transfer her subjects somewhere safer."

"I see," Simba said with a nod. "So, unless I am mistaken, you are telling me that Kasi wishes to bring her tribe to the Pride Lands."

"She does?!" Fuli burst out, catching the others off guard. Realising that she had drawn attention to herself, she cleared her throat as her cheeks heated up. "I mean, she does?"

"You are correct, your majesty," Mjumbe answered. "She wishes for her tribe to become one with this kingdom, so that there may be safety."

"Hmm… if I may ask, what reason does she have for choosing the Pride Lands?"

"She did not state a reason, though it is no secret how prosperous the Pride Lands are. However, I suspect that she may wish to reunite with her family."

"Her family?" Nala asked, stepping forward. "She has family in the Pride Lands?" Mjumbe simply nodded. "Do you know who?"

"… that would be me," Fuli quietly spoke up, once again directing attention to herself. "Kasi is my mother. She left when I was young, and a month or so ago, she visited me here. Though, I didn't know about any of this."

"She is quite right," Mjumbe added. "This was a recent decision on her behalf. I was only informed early this morning, when I was asked to come here to speak with you."

"I see," Simba remarked. "Now, this is… a complex matter, I'm afraid. Allowing new herds and tribes into the Pride Lands can be quite a difficult procedure, and given that I have not met Kasi, I am uncertain about how likely it would be for this to happen."

Feeling like her heart was sinking, Fuli prepared to speak up, but Mjumbe was first to do so. "My queen understands the difficulty of this, I assure you, which is why she has asked, if it would be possible, for her to bring her tribe to the Pride Lands, so that she may speak with you in person. She would have come herself today, but she felt it would be better if I spoke with you first so that a meeting could be agreed." He then flexed his wing, which made the pain flare up. "I was originally going to fly back tonight, but… a certain instance has caused that plan to change."

"Allow me," Rafiki said, making his way over to the raven and grabbing hold of the injured wing to closer examine it. "Ooh, yes, that does seem painful!"

"Yeah, it is with how rough you're moving it!" He complained.

"Rafiki has never been one for the gentle touch approach," Simba remarked with a chuckle.

The mandrill ignored all these as he let go of the bird's wing. "Have no fear, I have just the things to take care of it back at my tree. I'll take you there, and fix it up for you."

"Thanks, I guess." Mjumbe then turned to the king of the Pride Lands. "So, your majesty. Will you allow my Queen to meet with you?"

Looking at her husband, Nala could tell he was still on the fence about it. "Simba," she spoke, "I think it would be a good idea. If nothing else, it wouldn't hurt to see what she has to say."

"I guess… still…"

"Simba?" He turned his head upon hearing Fuli speak up. "I'm sorry if this is out of turn, but… I would like to ask you to allow her to come. It would mean the world to me if my mother was able to live here in the Pride Lands again."

Simba looked at her, seeing the hopeful look in her eye, and sighed. "Alright. Though I cannot guarantee that her and her tribe will be able to move to the Pride Lands permanently, I am willing to allow her to come so we can attempt to reach an agreement."

"YES!" Fuli blushed after her momentary outburst, clearing her throat. "I mean, thank you, your majesty."

"However, we now have a new issue- if Kasi is waiting for Mjumbe to return so she can make the journey here, then we would have to wait for his wing to heal."

"I can go."

Kion turned to Fuli. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," he told her.

"No, seriously. If I go with Mjumbe, he can guide me."

"Actually, I would have to advise against that," Mjumbe argued. "There are a couple of rather hostile groups along the way, and your mother would not be pleased with me if I let you get hurt."

"But… there has to be a way."

Kion could see that she was desperate, despite having not seen this side to her before. He was certain that she would do whatever it took, though he knew he didn't want her to go alone. "Wait a second… Mjumbe, how far is it to where Kasi's tribe are staying?"

"By flight, it took me about a third of the day, but for land animals, my estimate would be… two days there, two days back."

Simba knew straight away what Kion was going to suggest. "Kion, no. I am not going to let you and the Guard go there."

"Dad, I know you're worried, but we can handle ourselves."

"It's not the Guard that I'm worried about. What about the Pride Lands? Who will handle your patrols, or defend our home against the hyenas and the rest of Scar's allies?"

"Actually, this might be a good opportunity for the Pride Landers to train themselves," Ono suggested. "It would help them to prepare for if Scar launches an assault. I could probably ask Anga to help patrol the skies."

"My dad would probably be willing to help too," Beshte added.

"Plus, if we got the cheetahs here, they'd help us in kicking Scar's butt too!" Bunga enthusiastically added as well.

"Perhaps, but-"

"Simba." He turned to his wife. "I think their minds are made up."

He looked back at the Lion Guard, all looking at him expectantly. He didn't like the idea, but he knew that they were just going to keep suggesting it. "Fine! If you think you can manage it, and that the Pride Lands will be alright in your absence… then I will allow it."

Kion smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"Mjumbe, after Rafiki has seen to your wing, you can stay at Pride Rock for the night," Nala told him.

"Much appreciated, your majesty," he replied.

"I'll go with him to Rafiki's tree, so that he gets back before it gets too dark," Kion told his father, then turned to the Guard. "You guys should go home, get some rest and let everyone know what's happening tomorrow. We'll meet at the foot of Pride Rock first thing."

"Right!" Beshte, Bunga and Ono all responded, before taking off.

"Well, then, Mjumbe, let's get your wing seen to," Rafiki told the raven, before leading the way.

"I'll come too," Fuli told Kion. He nodded, and after helping Mjumbe get onto his back, he and Fuli began to descend Pride Rock and head after the mandrill, with Fuli looking back and mouthing "thank you" to the king and queen.

"You know he wasn't going to let her go alone," Nala told her husband. "He cares for her too much."

"I know you're right…" He sighed. "Still, I don't think the Pride Lands should be left unprotected.

"And they won't. You seem to forget…" She then caught him by surprise by leaping at him, pinning him to the ground. "If I can still manage to pin you, then I can handle whatever the Outlanders throw at me."

Simba chuckled under her grasp. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Although," he then shifted his weight to unbalance her, before flipping her onto her back and pinning her down, "I was always better at pinning you than you were at pinning me."

She simply laughed as he allowed her to let her up, before saying, "we should get some rest too." He nodded, then followed her into the cave.


	3. Ch 3- The Journey Begins

It didn't take long for Kion and Fuli to escort Rafiki and Mjumbe to the mandrill's tree, where he immediately set to work to create a salve to heal the wound the raven had received, and prevent an infection. After mixing the ingredients together, Rafiki treated Mjumbe's wing, gently applying the salve to the affected area before using vines to create a sling.

"And that should help the wound to heal," he concluded, tying the sling to hold it in place. "Now, as long as you keep the sling on for a few days, and don't cause your wing too much stress, it should heal naturally."

"Guess I don't have much choice," he resigned. "Still, appreciate the effort."

"So, Mjumbe," Kion asked, "do you want me to take you back to Pride Rock, or would you rather stay at the Lair for the night?"

"I'll be honest, I don't really mind. Whichever you think is better, I guess."

"I can take you to the Lair," Fuli suggested. "We'll be meeting there in the morning, and I'm gonna spend the night there."

Mjumbe smiled. "So be it, Fuli."

"Sounds great!" She then turned to Kion and asked, "Hey, can I speak to you before I take Mjumbe there?"

His eyes went slightly wider out of intrigue. "Sure, Fuli." The two walked out of the tree, where they could see that the sky was now closer to a dark red than it had been when they reached Pride Rock. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something back at Pride Rock, but… it wasn't the right time." She looked down at her paws. "It's probably just me being silly, but… I need to know." When she looked back up at him, he could see that there was some confusion behind her eyes. "Why didn't you want me to go by myself?"

Confused himself, he tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Kion, you and both know that I'm capable of looking after myself. I've managed by myself this long, so that wasn't it. So, why?"

"Fuli… you're right. It was never about how capable you were. If I didn't think you were capable of looking after yourself, I wouldn't have asked you to be part of the Guard."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, you're right. But, still… why didn't you want me to go alone?"

While he wasn't certain he should tell her, he knew she wouldn't let it go unless he told her. "Promise you won't laugh?" She gave a nod. "Alright. The truth is… I was worried that, if you went alone… that I would lose you."

Fuli didn't laugh at his answer, instead feeling something she wasn't sure how to describe. "You thought… you thought you would lose me?"

"I know it's stupid, but…"

She smiled softly and assured him, "it's not stupid, Kion. In fact, I think it's sweet."

He could feel his cheeks heat up at her response. "Y-you think so?"

"Uh huh. It means a lot that you care about me."

"Of course I do! Fuli, you mean a lot to me. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it."

It was her turn to blush, letting out a small giggle. "You mean a lot to me too, Kion." She was going to say something else, but instead, she let out a small yawn. "Guess I'd better take Mjumbe to the Lair."

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay. Besides, this'll give me the chance to talk to Mjumbe a bit about mama." He gave a nod to show he understood, making her smile.

"I'll see you in the morning, then."

He turned around to walk away, but didn't get far before she called out to him. "Kion?" Stopping in place, he turned around and saw the king cheetah approaching, before she gave him a small nuzzle to his cheek which he promptly returned. "See you in the morning." He nodded, and while she returned to the tree to collect the raven, he began the trek back to Pride Rock.

* * *

The night faded away, and a new morning rose in the Pride Lands. After waking up with his family, Kion enjoyed breakfast, making sure he had his fill for the journey ahead.

"Well," he told his family, "I guess I should go and meet the Guard in the Lair."

"Hold on, Kion," Simba replied, standing up and walking over to his son. "I had Zazu inform the Pride Landers of your temporary leave of absence, and they've accepted it, but some of the leaders have asked if they could meet with you before you leave. They will be waiting at the border to the Backlands, so I will go with you there to make sure they understand." He then gave a smile as he added, "that, and so that I can see you off on your journey."

Kion smiled back. "Thanks, dad."

"Take care of yourself, Kion," Nala said to her son, approaching the cub so she could give him a hug, which he happily returned. "We'll be waiting for you to come back."

"Don't worry, mom. We'll be back in a few days."

"You better be, little brother," he heard Kiara tell him, seeing a small smirk on her lips. "If you're late back, you'll have to answer to me."

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered with a chuckle, then turned to the king. "Okay, dad. We better get going." He nodded, and followed his son as they made their way down Pride Rock, and towards the Lair of the Lion Guard. Passing through the vine covered entrance, they saw that they were only waiting for Bunga to arrive, with Fuli talking with Mjumbe, while Beshte waded in the water and Ono preened his feathers. "Morning, everyone."

They all turned and saw the two Male lions entering the Lair, with Fuli getting up to greet them. "Hey, Kion," she greeted her friend, then faced the king. "Good morning, your majesty."

"Good morning to you too, Fuli," he greeted back, then looked at the hippo and egret. "And good morning to you, Ono and Beshte."

"Good morning!" They both replied.

"So, is this everyone?" Mjumbe spoke up.

"Not quite, Mjumbe," Kion informed the messenger. "We're still waiting on Bunga to arrive, and then we'll take off."

"No surprise there," Fuli quipped, eliciting a chuckle from the lion cub.

"I guess you're right. So, Fuli… you ready to see your mom again?"

"Honestly?" Her smiled lessened as she said this, her eyes reflecting her conflicting emotions. "Yes and no. I'm really excited, but really nervous at the same time. I've spent a long time living by myself, but… now that I have the chance to have my mother in my life again, I don't want it to go wrong."

"It won't," he assured her with a comforting smile. "Let me tell you what's going to happen- we're going to meet with your mother's tribe, spend the night there, then come back with them to the Pride Lands. Your mother will meet with my dad, they'lol reach an agreement, and you'll be able to live with your mother, just like you've always wanted."

"You make it sound so simple…" However, she couldn't hide the smile cracking from her lips. "Though, you always know just what to say to settle my mind. Thanks, Kion."

"Don't mention it." While he was going to say something else, his ears perked up when he heard something behind him. "What is that?"

The cheetah's ears also perked up, both cubs turning toward the entrance. "Is someone… crying?"

As the others turned in the direction of the sound, they saw Bunga enter through the vines with his typically blissful grin, followed closely behind by Timon and Pumbaa, the meerkat and warthog bawling their eyes out.

"Hey, guys!" The honey badger greeted. "Ready to take off?"

"You bet, Lil B!" The hippo told his smaller friend.

"Simba!" Timon cried, grabbing hold of the lion king's leg. "Tell me it's not true!"

"Is Bunga really going away?!" Pumbaa cried as well, still bawling.

"It's true, you two," Simba confirmed. "A diplomatic issue has come up, and another tribe has asked for the Lion Guard to meet with them, then escort them to the Pride Lands."

"But four days?!" Timon argued. "Bunga's never been away from home for that long!"

"Ah, come on, Uncle Timon!" Bunga spoke up. "I can handle it, no problem! Besides, who knows what'll happen to the others if I don't go with them?"

"I won't get as irritated," Ono whispered in a flat voice to Beshte, who sniggered at the jab.

"Don't worry, Timon," Kion assured the meerkat. "We'll reach the tribe in two days thanks to Mjumbe's guidance, and we'll back two days after that."

"Yeah! Then you, me and Uncle Pumbaa can go grub hunting!" Bunga added.

"I guess there's nothing we can say to change your mind," Timon sighed, giving a sniffle as he wiped away the still streaming tears. "But, if you think we're gonna let you go without saying goodbye at the border, you've got another thing coming!"

"And the same goes for the rest of you," Pumbaa added. "If you're Bunga's friends, then you're our friends too, and we want you all to be just as safe."

"Thanks, Pumbaa!" Beshte replied.

"Well, then," Kion spike up, "if were all ready, then let's go. 'Til the Pride Lands end!"

"LION GUARD DEFENDS!"

* * *

So, the Lion Guard made their way out of the Lair and headed towards the border between the Pride Lands and the Backlands, with Beshte offering a ride for both Ono and the injured Mjumbe, and Simba, Timon and Pumbaa following close behind. It didn't take long for them to reach the border, where Kion could see a selection of the her leaders waiting for them- Ma Tembo of the elephants; Bupu of the antelopes; Vuruga Vuruga of the buffaloes; Muhimu of the zebras; Swala of the gazelles; Makuu of the crocodiles; and Laini of the galagos.

As they neared the border, Fuli turned to Simba and asked, "are they here to see us off as well?"

"Sort of," he explained. "They asked for some advice about how to protect their herds for the duration of your travels, since you will not be able to protect them from any forthcoming attacks while you are not in the vicinity of the Pride Lands."

"It makes sense," Ono remarked. "This will be their first time defending themselves without us in the Pride Lands."

"Well, I'm still confident in their abilities," Kion affirmed. "I'll make sure they see that, and then we'll take off."

"Make sure you speak the truth," Simba reminded his son.

"I will, dad." Eventually, they approached the group of herd leaders, who turned in their direction as they did so. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Kion," Ma Tembo greeted. "Thank you for meeting with us."

"I hear you're abandoning the Pride Lands to help an outsider," Bupu remarked bluntly, not caring how it sounded. "Shouldn't you be prioritising the herds in your home above them?"

"For your information-"

"It's okay, Fuli," Kion interjected, holding the cheetah back before she said anything she would regret. She reluctantly stepped back, before he returned his attention to the antelope. "I understand your concerns, and I know this isn't an ideal situation for you, but this is a situation that needs to be seen to, as it could help the futures of both their lives, and the Pride Lands. While this situation is sudden, it will allow you and your followers to prepare yourselves. As you all know, the battle against Scar cannot last forever. If we are to defeat him once and for all, then we all need to be ready."

"Not to interrupt your little speech," Makuu interrupted, "but my crocs are more than capable of holding their own, especially against Kiburi's float."

"I appreciate that, Makuu, and I know that all of you can hold your own if you put your minds to it. This will only take a few days, and once we are back, things will be just like they have been. For now, though, I need you to watch over your herds yourselves, and make sure they are ready in case there is any form of attack. If you see any of the other herds are in need of help, then please help them. We need to stand together when the final battle arrives, so let this be a test for when that day comes. Can you handle this?"

The reactions they got ranged from "We will" from Ma Tembo, to "I suppose" from Bupu, to "naturally" from Makuu, but they were all willing to accept.

"Thank you, everyone," Simba spoke up. "If it helps, my Pride will be willing to lend a hand where possible, if necessary." He then turned to the Lion Guard so he could address them. "On behalf of the Pride Lands, I wish you safe travels and a safe return. May the kings of the past watch over you always."

"Yes, your majesty!" They responded, before Kion turned to them.

"Okay, Lion Guard," he instructed. "There is no time to lose. Let's go."

"Right!"

So, as the Lion Guard made their way toward the Backlands, the Pride Landers wished them well, with Timon and Pumbaa tearing up once again. While the emotions the Guard members were feeling were slightly mixed, with Bunga and Fuli being the most eager about this journey, they all knew that there was no turning back now- their journey had begun.


	4. Ch 4- On Their Way

"So, Mjumbe," Kion asked after a few minutes of walking, "the place that we're going to, what is it like?"

"How do you mean?" The raven asked in response.

"I think he means, is it a plains, is it a rocky area, is it a desert?" Fuli clarified on her friends behalf. "That way, we know what kind of area we're looking for."

"She has a point," Ono called as he flew above them. "It would help if I was able to tell where it is I'm looking for, so that I can help map out our journey."

"Ah, I get you. Well, Queen Kasi's Pride used to travel around," he explained. "They've been to quite a few places in Tanzania, but their current residency is in an area known as Kushangaza."

"That means wonder, right?" Beshte inquired.

"Yeah, and it suits its name, let me tell you. It's a small rainforest area surrounded by mostly dry and deserted land, with a small grassy area just to the North of it. I've heard that there are a couple of underground caverns there, but I've not seen them myself. What I have seen, however, is the Maji ya Maji- the Jewel Waterfall. It's a huge waterfall with the cleanest water you've ever seen, and it's large enough that some of the water vapours create a mist that can be seen above the trees. It's truly a sight to behold."

"Poa!"

"Hey, Ono!" Bunga yelled. "You see anything like that?"

"Geez, your friend's a bit of a loud one, isn't he?" Mjumbe whispered to Fuli, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Unfortunately, you get used to it."

"Give me a second and I'll see if I can spot it from here." The Keenest of Sight put his eyes to work, trying to narrow his vision and identify the forest in question. He searched for about ten seconds, when his eyes caught sight of a forest in the distance which seemed to match the description- the land around it was mostly dry and desertlike, with no signs of any animals on the ground and a couple of buzzard flocks in the sky, and a small plains to the North. The trees looked quite tall and thick, so he couldn't see into the forest, but he was able to see what appeared to be water vapour rising from somewhere in the centre. "I think I see it!"

"Really?" Kion asked. "Do you know how long it would take us to get there?"

"I'd estimate that if we made a stop to rest for tonight somewhere up ahead, it should take just more than a day and a half to get there."

"That matches what you said, Mjumbe," Kion acknowledged. "Okay, so we'll keep going for now, then find somewhere to rest for the night. First thing in the morning, we'll eat something to drink and carry on our way, and once we reach Kushangaza, we'll spend the night there."

"Sounds like a plan," Fuli said to the Guard's leader, the turned her attention to the egret. "Do you know where we can go to stop for the night?"

"Hang on…" In his mind, he mapped out a straight line from where he currently was to the forest they were heading to, then tried to figure out where was about halfway. As he did so, he noticed a familiar looking area, and then flew down to the others. "Actually, if we keep going straight, we might be able to reach Dhahabu Grove."

"You mean we could stay with Queen Dhahabu?" Bunga excitedly asked, to which Ono nodded. "Sweet!"

"Seems you've been making quite a few friends in high places," Mjumbe said to Fuli, the cheetah opting to roll her eyes again. "Queen Dhahabu, the Royal Family of Pride Rock... Your mother would be proud."

"Well, that's part of being in the Lion Guard," she explained. "You have to help and look after anyone and anyone that's either a member of, or an ally to the Pride Lands. Sometimes, they're nice and other times… let's just say it can sometimes be a challenge."

The raven cackled, throwing his head back. "I know exactly what you mean. Your mother has sent me to deliver messages on more than a few occasions, and let's just say they weren't all friendly. Even those that were friendly, it wasn't always easy- you saw what happened when I got to the Pride Lands."

"Yeah, Mzingo's always been a jerk!" Bunga yelled in agreement. "I'd like to try and see him take me on at ground level. I tell ya, I'd take him, no sweat!"

Ono, however, did not share these views. "Bunga, he's a vulture- he'd simply grab you, fly up and drop you."

The honey badger stopped walking for a second, taking in the blunt response the egret gave his bravado, and simply said, "oh yeah." While Ono and Fuli both rolled their eyes, Bunga didn't let this get him down. "Guess I just have to make sure he can't grab me."

While Ono couldn't stop himself from giving a frustrated groan, Beshte chuckled at his friend's optimism and encouraged him by saying, "sounds like I plan, Little B."

Mjumbe simply chuckled again, then turned to look at the lion cub leading group. "I'll tell you something, Kion. You've got a real mixed group here."

"Uh… Thanks, I guess?" Kion replied, not too certain whether to take it as a compliment or not.

"It's nice to see that. As much as I respect Queen Kasi and all, most of her followers are quite similar to each other, and they're not all that different to her."

"How so?" Fuli asked, curious to hear more about this since her mother hadn't told her much about her tribe when she first visited her.

"Well, they're alright, I guess. I don't have any issues with them, as such, but they tend to be kind of stuck up. I'm not saying your mother is like that, obviously." Fuli gave a small chuckle to let him know she didn't mind him saying that. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, they're all very 'proud'."

"Sounds like Fuli to me," Bunga remarked thoughtlessly.

"Shut up, Bunga," she growled, before hearing the raven laugh again.

"Nah, you don't strike me as being that proud," he stated. "Not like them, at least. A lot of the time, they tend to all think, 'oh, look at me! Look how amazing I am!' Then, the second her majesty appears, they're right at her feet, serious as can be. Most of them have no range in that regards, it's either one or the other." He then formed a smirk as he continued by saying, "Kasi, on the other hand, she's more complex. Sure, if she's surrounded by the others, she'll be serious as can be, but if she's by herself, she's more at ease. She's not acting like it's all about her, or lying around. She's more open, and tends to enjoy herself."

Fuli gave a small chuckle at his description. "Yeah, that sounds like mama. She was like that when she came to visit."

Kion looked over at the cheetah, a smile on his face. "Funny. That sounds a lot like someone I know." She looked over at the lion, a confused look on her face. "Whenever we're on patrol, you tend to be quite serious."

"Yeah, well, when you're putting up with Bunga, someone has to be!"

A prompt "HEY!" meant that the two felines couldn't help but laugh at the honey badger's outburst, though Fuli didn't respond to it, instead allowing Kion to continue to speak. "And when we first started the Guard, you were more… proud of yourself. But, as time has passed, you've acted more… well, more 'you' around us. You've warmed up to us, and you've become invaluable- not just as part of the Guard, but as our friend too."

The cheetah couldn't help but be amazed at her friend's kind words, her cheeks heating up a little. "Wow… thanks, Kion, I… I didn't know you felt that way."

He simply smiled more and said, "of course I do."

Looking back and forth between the two felines, Mjumbe couldn't help but think, 'seems Kasi might have been right. They're definitely close.' "So, Kion," he spoke up, gaining their attention once more, "mind if I ask how you selected your friends for the Guard? I hear it used to be an all lion thing, hence the name."

"Well, actually-"

"HELP! HEEEEEELP!"

"Who was that?!" Beshte asked, him and the others startled by the sudden cry.

"Ono! Take a look!" Kion ordered.

"I'm on it, Kion!"

As the egret took to the skies, Kion looked back at Mjumbe and told him, "looks like that story will have to wait."

"I understand. Even outside of your home, your duty never ends, does it?"

"I guess not."

"I've found them!" They heard Ono call out. "There's a serval being chased by a leopard!"

"That makes sense," Beshte mused. "These are the Backlands, and we all know at least one group of leopards out here."

Kion and Fuli instinctively looked at each other, narrowing their eyes. "Makucha."

"I can't tell if the serval is being hunted or just terrorised," Ono added, "but if we don't hurry, the serval's going to end up being chased over a cliff!"

"Ono, lead the way!" As Ono took off, Kion looked at his other teammates and said, "Lion Guard, let's move!"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

"SOMEBODY! HEEEELP!" the serval cried as he ran, looking for any means to escape, but the leopard chasing him kept maintaining some sort of serpentine manoeuvre, ensuring that he couldn't try and break off in another direction. "Leave me alone!"

"Now, why would I do that?!" The leopard yelled in response, an evil grin on his face. "The fun is only just starting, after all!"

"What? This is FUN to you?!"

"But of course! After all," his eyes widened in delight, "serval meat tastes so much better when you work for it!"

The serval's eyes widened even more in panic, its gaze darting any which way to try and find somewhere to escape. 'If I try and climb the trees, he'll just leap up after me!' He reasoned. 'If I keep running, I'm eventually going to tire out, and then I'll be easy pickings! Is there anywhere I can hide that he can't get to?' Looking ahead, he realised he was reaching a cliff, and an idea came to mind. 'Wait! If I can build enough speed, maybe I can get over, and he won't have the guts to leap after me! I don't exactly have any other options! Let's go for it!' He did his best to pick up speed as the cliff edge got nearer. 'I can do it! I can do it! I… I CAN'T DO IT!' He then scrambled to try and slow himself, turning himself around his hind paws slid their way towards the forthcoming drop, but it wasn't enough, and he was only just able to dig his front claws into the ground quickly enough to ensure that he dangled off the edge. Looking down, he tried to dig his hind paws into the cliffside, only to knock some loose rocks out and send them below, his legs dangling helplessly. "Aah!"

"Looks like it's the end of the line," the leopard chuckled, having slowed down to a walk as he approached his prey. "Such a pity- I was enjoying our game of cat and mouse, even if the mouse was just another cat. Oh, well- you're mine now."

"TWINDE KIBOKO!" He heard someone yell, catching him off guard long enough to not see the hippo that charged towards him, knocking him far to the side so he landed with a groan. Quickly getting back to his feet, he growled. "Who did that?"

"We did!" He heard someone shout, and turned to see a lion cub, a hippo, a cheetah, a honey badger, an egret and a raven, all staring him down. While they tried to be threatening, the leopard merely laughed.

"And who are you kids supposed to be?"

"We're the Lion Guard!" Bunga taunted. "And you better run now, or we'll make you!"

The leopard simply laughed louder. "You're gonna make ME run?! HA! I'd like to see you try!"

"We're only going to warn you once more," Kion said sternly, taking two steps forward. "Leave the serval alone, and walk away."

"Hmm… Nah. I think I'll just kill you instead."

He began to run towards them, making Kion shake his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Digging his claws into the ground, he summoned his strength, tensing his muscles as a sharp intake of breath went through his nostrils, and just as the leopard leapt at him, he unleashed the mighty Roar of the Elders, surprise etching its way onto his foe's face as he was launched far into the distance by the four lions in the sky. Kion held the Roar for a couple of seconds, eventually relaxing as the winds died down and his breathing returned to normal. "That's that, I guess."

"HELP! I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" They heard the serval cry, reminding them of his situation.

"Hapana!" Ono yelled. "He's gonna fall!"

"I'm on it!" Fuli yelled, sprinting towards the cliff edge, and just as the serval's grip finally let go of the wall, causing him to cry out of fear as he began to fall, Fuli grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dug her claws into the ground to prevent herself from going over with him, before dragging him up and back onto safe ground, letting go and allowing him to calm down after the near death experience. "Are you okay?"

"You… you saved me!" He realised, bowing his head to her. "Thank you so much!"

"Okay, you don't have to bow to me," she said with a chuckle, before looking over her shoulder at her team. "Besides, I didn't do it alone."

The serval turned to face the Lion Guard. "Thank you, all of you! My name is Abiria."

"No problem, little guy," Beshte replied, "it's nice to meet you. Why was that leopard chasing after you like that?"

"Actually, leopards are a natural predator to servals," Ono pointed out. "Common knowledge, really."

"But that doesn't explain why he was chasing you towards a cliff," Fuli argued.

"Well, that's because that was Hofu," Abiria explained. "Whenever he's hunting me or my friends, he takes more joy in making us run. Sometimes, we've been able to avoid him, but other times… we haven't been so lucky."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kion offered, making the serval smile.

"Thanks, but that's okay. It's the Circle of Life, after all. Still, I owe you my life- is there any way I can repay you?"

"That won't be necessary. Besides, we need to get going to meet with Queen Dhahabu's herd."

The serval's ears perked up. "I know where that is! I can't take you there, but if you like, I can take you to our Watering Hole so you can get something to drink- it's right along the way, I promise."

"Well, it certainly couldn't hurt to stop and get a drink," Beshte suggested.

"You're right," Kion told him, then turned to the serval and said, "you've got a deal, Abiria."

"Perfect! Right this way!"

So, the Lion Guard started to walk away, not knowing that someone was watching them closely. "Dhahabu, huh? I think we'll pay her a visit too…"


	5. Ch 5- First Stop

Somewhere in the distance, Hofu landed with a crash, his body rolling painfully until it crashed into a tree that was still barely standing, splintering the wood upon impact and causing it to topple over. After his body finally came to a stop, the leopard groaned painfully, taking his time getting to his feet, shaking his hind leg to try and remove the splinter that had stuck itself into his leg.

"Who were those kids?" He grumbled to himself. "And what the hell was up with that roar that cub used? I've never seen anything like it!" He stretched his back, feeling a couple of knots caused by the rough impact he had made just seconds ago. "Never felt anything like it, either…" With a shake of his head, he growled. "No matter… now that I know what that cub is capable of," his anger flashed across his eyes, "I'll be sure not to go quite as easy on him or his friends the next time I see them. Mark my words, Lion Guard… this isn't over."

* * *

It took them half an hour of walking, but Abiria eventually led the Lion Guard towards a clearing which had a few trees sparsely surrounding one side of the Watering Hole that was in the centre. The water was clear enough, and the grass that bordered it seemed quite soft. There weren't many animals at the Watering Hole at that point in time, except for a few birds and a small group of servals- one female adult, and two male cubs. As the group approached the water's edge, the adult of the servals turned to look at them and gasped.

"Abiria!" She cried, rushing over to the group as the cubs followed behind. She approached Abiria and immediately nuzzled him. "You're safe."

"Daddy!" The two cubs cried out happily, running over so they could engulf his feet.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, mpenzi," Abiria told the female serval, nuzzling her back. "It was Hofu again. I almost didn't make it."

"I don't care why, all that matters is you're safe." She then stepped back and look at the strangers that were with the male. "Are you the reason that my mate survived?"

"This is the Lion Guard," Abiria explained. "They manages to scare Hofu away," he then looked at the king cheetah, "and she saved me from being sent over the cliff's edge."

"Thank you so much. I'm Lakeisha." She gestured to the two cubs still holding onto her mate's paws. "These two twin terrors are Hisia and Hasira."

"Hi!" The two cubs squeaked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kion replied. "My name is Kion, and this is my team- Fuli, Bunga, Beshte and Ono." They all offered a wave and a greeting as Kion introduced them. "We were travelling this way when we heard Abiria's cry for help, so we decided to see what was going on and help him."

"Well, we are indebted to you for generosity." She then turned to her mate with a mildly irritated glare. "I thought we agreed that if Hofu was chasing you, you wouldn't go to the cliffs? You know that you can't make that jump."

He merely chuckled as he responded by saying, "in all fairness, I didn't have much choice, and the adrenaline… it kind of got to my head a bit."

She sighed, softly shaking her head before offering a warm smile. "Well, at least you made it back." Once more, she turned to face the kind strangers. "So, where is it that you are headed?"

"We're heading to Dhahabu Grove first, hopefully we can spend the night there, and then tomorrow we continue towards Kushangaza."

Lakeisha's eyes widened. "Kushangaza?! The Jungle of Wonder?!"

"You know it?" Fuli asked.

"That's where we first met," Abiria explained, equally surprised by this information. "It was about a year and a half ago, and I had just left my old group a few weeks prior, so that I could explore Africa. I had already seen a fair bit, and was enjoying travelling around, but then I accidentally wondered into the wrong area. That was when I first encountered Hofu."

"Hofu isn't part of any group," Lakeisha added. "We don't know the full extent of this, but we believe he was kicked out of his leap."

"But he's still a threat on his own." Abiria shuddered as he recalled what had happened.

* * *

_Abiria walked through the rainforest, looking around in awe at the beauty of the area. The trees grew higher than any he had ever encountered before, the mix of open light and shade creating an almost camouflaging series of shadows on the ground. There were a few different kinds of birds, some had never seen before, flying overhead and nesting in the trees. The sounds of rushing water led him deeper and deeper into the rainforest, the earth under his feet sloping down a bit with each step, until eventually he reached a small river. Following the river, he found himself at the edge of a large pool of water, which was being poured into by a waterfall that practically shimmered under the sunlight. He immediately leaned forward, dipping his head towards the surface of the water so he could begin to lap the liquid up._

_"Oh, that hits the spot," the serval sighed, feeling his thirst quenched as he lifted his head back up. "Wow… this place is beautiful… I wonder if I could stay here for a while…"_

_"I wouldn't count on it," a voice snarled from behind him, making him jump and turn around. Abiria could see the bushes rustling, the sound of paws breaking fallen branches and leaves getting louder and louder, a pair of evil eyes slowly becoming visible as a head poked its way through the shrubbery. The more of its body it revealed, the more Abiria grew frightened as the leopard stared him down, licking his lips. "Oh, you can stay. You just won't be alive long enough to enjoy it."_

_The serval's instincts kicked in, and his body went into autopilot as his legs got to work, taking him back the way he had come. The leopard wasted no time in chasing after him, taking joy in the chase and the fear instilled in his prey. He never let the serval get too far ahead, using his advantage of having lived in the rainforest for much longer than the traveller. Abiria, on the other hand, was panicking- he tried to figure out which way would lead him out of the rainforest, but the more he ran, the more lost he became._

_'Which way do I go?' he pondered, his eyes darting every which way in search of an escape route. 'I've got to get out of here! But how?'_

_Just as he was about to formulate an idea, he realised that he had been running for quite some time, and had somehow found his way to the top of the waterfall, skidding to a halt before he could go over the edge. He turned around to try and go in a different direction, only to find himself a head's length away from his predator._

_"Well, it looks like this little game is over," he giddily remarked, laughing at how the serval shook in his place. "You've entertained me long enough. Now, it's time to eat."_

_Before Abiria could even scream, the leopard pounced, so he cowered in fear. When he heard a scream, however, he looked up and saw the leopard being sent over the edge of the waterfall, a large splash being heard soon after. Looking back, he saw a female serval staring over the edge, before quickly looking at Abiria with urgency._

_"He's going to recover from that," she told him. "If you want to live, we better get out of here."_

_Not wanting to argue, he nodded, then followed her as she led him to safety._

* * *

"After that, we travelled for a couple of months together," Lakeisha concluded, "before we joined a group and made our home. We didn't realise at first that it was so close to Kushangaza, but we weren't going to risk getting hunted."

"We don't know why Hofu left Kushangaza, but he's been a danger to us for the past couple of months," Abiria added. "Hopefully, after you launched him away, we won't have to deal with him again."

"Launched?" Lakeisha looked back and forth between the Lion Guard and her mate. "What do you mean?"

"I doubt you'd believe me if I told you." Though still confused, she let it go. "Still, hopefully that's the last we've seen of him."

"Well, we're glad we could help," Kion explained.

"How long will you be staying here?" Lakeisha inquired.

"We only need to quench our thirst and rest a little, so not long."

"Aww…" the two serval cubs whined. "And we were going to play with you!"

"Sorry, kids, but we shouldn't hassle them," Abiria told them. "They have to get going soon."

"Hey, don't be sad. If you like, I'll play with you for a bit," Beshte said, "as long as you don't mind going in the water."

"Yeah, me too!" Bunga added.

"Yay!" Hisia cheered, while Hasira said, "awesome!"

"Alright, kids, have fun," Lakeisha told them as they followed the hippo and honey badger to the water, then turned to the others. "I suppose you'll just be getting something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'm not the keenest on swimming," Fuli admitted.

"Me neither. Hate how it feels on my fur."

"Exactly!"

"I'm gonna go get a drink from the Watering Hole," Kion told the cheetah, while Ono had already flown over.

"Think I'll join you," she replied, then walked over with the lion cub to get a drink, taking her time to lap up the water available. "Good thing Bunga hasn't been in there long, otherwise this would probably be disgusting."

Kion couldn't help but chuckle. "He's not that bad," he chastised.

"Yeah, but his stink is."

"When you remember Pumbaa is his uncle, it doesn't seem quite so bad." She couldn't help but chuckle back, giving a nod to concede. "You know, you did a good job earlier with that save."

She gave a grin as she told him, "it's what I do." He rolled his eyes at her response, but it didn't stop him smiling at her. "You did pretty good yourself against Hofu."

"Thanks, though it was a team effort. We wouldn't have saved Abiria had Ono not spotted him, or if Beshte hadn't intercepted Hofu."

"Yeah, or if you hadn't sent him flying with the Roar. Seriously, take a compliment."

This brought laughter from both felines, until they felt a splash of water overcome them, making Fuli form a deadpan expression as she turned to see Bunga. "Come on in, the water's un-Bunga-lievable!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass on that," she dryly told him, shaking her fur dry. "I'm gonna sit in the shade for a bit."

"Suit yourself!" she heard Bunga call as she walked away, finding shade under one of the trees to lay down under, and instead watching the others as they played in the water, with Kion and Abiria joining them. It was a few moments later when Lakeisha joined the cheetah.

"You weren't kidding about not liking water, huh?" She asked.

"Nope."

"I don't blame you. Still, it's good to get a break."

"Don't I know it."

Lakeisha gave a soft laugh, then turned her head to the younger female. "So, Fuli, what exactly do you guys do as 'The Lion Guard'?"

"Well, back in the Pride Lands, we patrol so that we can protect people. If anyone who isn't a part of the Pride Lands attempts to invade or hunt illegally, we're the first ones to stop them."

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility, especially for kids your age."

"Eh." The cheetah let out a small shrug. "Sometimes, but we got used to it, and it means we have a role there- a reason to get up each day."

"It sounds like you're quite important there. If that's the case, why are you heading to Kushangaza?"

"Well, there's another group there that want to join the Pride Lands, and we have to escort them there." She looked over at the raven, who was chatting away with Ono. "They sent Mjumbe to deliver the message, but he got injured, so we have to head there to let them know."

"Sounds cool." Lakeisha looked over at her cubs, who were currently on top of Beshte as the hippo swam around. "I haven't done much travelling since I had my cubs. I miss it a little, but they bring me too much joy. I couldn't risk taking them somewhere else."

Fuli saw the warmth in her smile and gave a small smile of her own. "You sound like a good mom."

"Thank you. It's never easy, but it's rewarding." She looked to the cheetah sat with her, and noticed a small bit of sadness in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lakeisha was pretty certain that wasn't true, but didn't press it. "I get it. I don't know you that well. Still, it seems like you've got four good friends who do."

"Yeah…" She then let out a small scoff. "Still, can't talk to Bunga about that kind of stuff, he never takes anything seriously."

Lakeisha let out a scoff of her own as she remarked, "that sounds a lot like Abiria. Love him though I might, he's still a cub at heart. What about your other friends?"

"Well, Ono is probably the smartest guy I know. Anything you don't know, he probably does. Beshte, on the other hand, he's the softest guy you know."

"A gentle giant, huh?"

Fuli nodded. "He can't say a mean word about anyone. Even when dealing with the hyenas and the jackals that try to attack the Pride Lands, he never says anything harsh. He always tries to explain what they're doing is wrong. It's a bit naïve, but I wouldn't ask him to change."

"I see…" She then looked over at the lion cub, who was splashing about with Bunga. "What about him?"

Following her gaze, Fuli responded, "Kion?" A smile formed on her lips. "He's definitely the most reliable of us. He never expected to take this role- to be fair, none of us expected it, but he definitely has the biggest responsibility of us. Despite that, he's a great leader, and we wouldn't be able to do what we do without him."

The serval took notice of the small way in which Fuli's smile grew as she said this. "Sounds like you think a lot of him," she pointed out, to which Fuli nodded. "Still, I'd imagine he thinks the same about you. After all," she got to her feet so she could stretch, "what is a leader without those he leads?"

As Lakeisha walked away, Fuli couldn't help but wonder quite what she meant by those words.


	6. Ch 6- Attack

**(A/N: Hey, guys. So, I've finally caught the final episodes of the series, and while I enjoyed them greatly, just as I have enjoyed the series as a whole, I'm not sure how much more I'm going to be writing for this fandom now the series is over (unless, of course, there is a season 4, which is something I personally am in two minds about). I had a few ideas saved up, but now that I know how the series goes… well, it pretty much screws them up in a canonical sense. Everything I've written so far, I've written in a way that it could follow the same timeline. Now, though… yeah, not so much. I'm not someone for writing AUs. I'm going to finish this story, I can promise that. After that, though… like I say, I'm not sure. **

**Still, I want to thank everyone who has read this and everything else I've written for this fandom, as this was where I started as a fanfic writer, and I hope you enjoy this fic for as long as it last.)**

After about half an hour of resting and talking with the servals, the Lion Guard had bid their goodbyes, and were back on their feet, headed on their way towards Dhahabu Grove, their next stop before reaching Kushangaza. The Guard were making their way through another plains, the Grove not yet in sight. While most of the travellers had no issues there, one of them was lacking the patience that they could have used to make the journey more bearable.

"Hey, Ono!" Bunga called up to the egret. "How much longer till we reach Dhahabu Grove?"

"Assuming there aren't any diversions," Ono reported back, "if we keep going straight, then we'll get there before the sun starts to set."

The honey badger frowned, letting out a groan. "Seriously? That'll take forever."

"Bunga, we left the servals' Watering Hole about ten minutes ago!" Fuli pointed out, unimpressed by his lack of patience.

"To be fair, Fuli," Kion argued with a grin, "if it was just you, then you'd probably be there by now."

She gave a small laugh of her own, then retorted by saying, "yeah, but if I did, then I wouldn't be able to bring Mjumbe without dropping him."

"She's got a point," the winged messenger agreed, stretching his non-bandaged arm. "I doubt I'd be able to hang on at her speed. If she's anywhere near as fast as her mother is, then I'd lose grip the second she took off."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's faster than Queen Kasi," Beshte told the raven on his back. "She can outrun anyone in the Pride Lands."

"As much as I wish that was true, mama is faster than me," Fuli said as she remembered the time Kasi had visited her, a smile spreading across her face. "I remember one of the first things we did when she got there was have a race, and it was the first time anyone had outrun me since I was tiny. I promised her that the next time I saw her, I was gonna beat her in a rematch. All she said was, that she looked forward to it."

Kion looked over at the cheetah, noticing how happy she seemed thinking about it. "Well, this time tomorrow, you'll be able to challenge her, and I'm confident that you'll beat her."

"You think so?" When he nodded, she felt her smile grow. "Thanks, Kion."

"So, Mjumbe, how did Kasi become queen of her tribe?" Beshte asked.

"Well, she's not queen in the same sense as Simba and Nala are king and queen of Pride Rock are," he explained. "It wasn't a birth right, nor was she married into the role. In all honesty, it was more that her followers gave her the title, though she didn't exactly mind it."

"Does that mean you knew her from before then?" Fuli asked.

"Correct, you are, Fuli. I met Kasi about a week before she met the first members of her group. She was looking for directions, and I was happy to help her. We'd originally said our goodbyes, but then I was attacked by a pretty cruel buzzard named Mkatili. I would've been a goner had your mother not saved me from him. Once he was gone, I asked if there was any way I could repay her, and she asked if I would travel with her. I agreed, and the rest is history."

"Sounds like Queen Kasi really trusts you, then," Ono suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Still, I owed her my life, and after all this time, I probably still do."

"I'm sure she thinks the same of you," Fuli told the messenger.

"I doubt it, but I appreciate the thought, Fuli."

"Hey!" Bunga suddenly burst out saying. "If Kasi's a queen, does that make Fuli a princess?"

The cheetah rolled her eyes. "Be real, Bunga," she answered. "I'm not a princess, we all know that."

"Actually, Fuli, I wouldn't be surprised if the tribe decided to call you that," Mjumbe pointed out. "As Queen Kasi's daughter, regardless of how she became queen, that would logically mean you would be a princess to them."

"Yeah, well, I'll be sure to remind them that I'm not."

"It doesn't sound that bad," Beshte offered. "You would be royalty."

"And when do we ever call Kion 'prince', huh? He might be son of the king and queen, but to us, he's just Kion."

"Well, that's different," Kion argued. "We're a team, so we don't need to be that formal. The tribe isn't, and they won't be as informal with you when we get there."

With a huff, she admitted, "I guess you're right. Still, any of you start calling me princess, you'll regret it."

The lion merely chuckled as he replied, "wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The group continued on their journey, travelling without rest as Dhahabu Grove grew nearer. The heat was ever present, but they were thankfully spared for part of their journey when they had to travel through a forest, the trees providing shade that prevented the hippo from getting sunburnt. Along the way, the Guard and the messenger exchanged stories, from incidents that had happened during the Guard's patrols and some of their adventures, to some stories about how members of Kasi's tribe had tried to impress her and failed.

Though the sun was still high in the sky, it would not be much longer before it lowered to the horizon. This proved no hindrance to Ono, living up to his reputation as the Keenest of Sight when he spotted their destination up ahead. "I've got my eyes on Dhahabu Grove!" He called out.

"That's great, Ono!" Kion called back, smiling at the news. "How much longer will it take us to get there?"

"Once we get over this hill, it should only take another ten minutes at our current pace, and then we-" He stopped suddenly, something else gracing his sights. "Wait a tick…"

"Ono?" Beshte asked. "What's the kerfuffle?"

"I see something. Give me a second." He narrowed his sights, trying to identify what it was that he was seeing, before his eyes widened. "Hapana!" He flew down to the others, stopping in front of his leader. "It's Makucha and the leopards! They're advancing on Dhahabu Grove!"

"What?!" Fuli burst out. "How far ahead are they?"

"They're close to the Grove. If we don't hurry, we might not get there in time."

"Hevi Kabisa…" His face now showing determination, Kion turned to the cheetah. "Fuli, you go on ahead. We'll try and catch up before they can do any harm." With a nod, she took off, her yell of "HUWEZI" filling the air as she left a cloud of dust in her path. Turning to the rest of the Guard, Kion was quick to add, "Lion Guard! Let's go!"

"RIGHT!"

So, they took off in the direction Fuli had left, with Ono guiding them along the way. Further ahead, however, the zebras of Dhahabu Grove were blissfully unaware of the impending attackers, instead following the albino zebra's lead in frolicking and romping around in a carefree manner. This meant they did not notice the group of leopards slowly approaching them, the leader staring hungrily with evil, green eyes.

"Alright, boys… welcome to the zebra buffet," he told the others. "Leave Dhahabu to me."

They all nodded, and once Makucha let out a loud growl, they charged towards the zebras. Upon hearing the growl, however, Queen Dhahabu turned and saw the leopards coming towards them.

"Leopards!" She called out, ending the session of frolicking and romping. "Scatter!"

The zebras began to run around, separating from the herd to avoid being caught by the predators. While some of the zebras ran for safety, others stuck with Dhahabu to protect the queen. "We're with you, my queen!" A female zebra told her, while a male nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Raha. Starehe, but I must ask that you help the others."

"Are you sure, my queen?" Raha asked, the albino zebra nodding to him. "Okay. You know what to do, right, sis?"

Starehe nodded, before they both shouted, "kick and stomp!"

Breaking away from Dhahabu, they began to help the rest of the herd. Raha saw a leopard chasing one colt, so he cut off the leopard and twisted his body, allowing him to double kick the leopard with his hind legs and scare him away. That leopard didn't get far, however, before Starehe kicked it down, then stomped on its tail, eliciting a sharp squeal of pain before they tried to run off.

While her closest friends were dealing with that leopard, Dhahabu was doing her best to help another zebra, catching one of the leopards off guard by kicking it away. "Get to safety," she told the zebra, who nodded before running away.

"But who's going to get you to safety?" She heard a sly voice speak, turning to see Makucha with his sights set on her. "Long time no see, Dhahabu."

"Makucha… as queen of this land, I am ordering you now- leave this place, and my herd, alone!"

"Hmm… a tempting offer, but I think not. My boys are hungry, so who am I to deny them a meal?"

"I don't think so!" Before he could speak again, Makucha felt a force crash into him and pin him to the ground. When he opened his eyes again after the impact, he saw Fuli stood over him, her expression as serious as could be. "I'd listen to her."

He simply grinned, using his stronger legs to push her off so he could get back to his feet. "I was wondering when you would show up," he told her, shaking off the dirt in his fur.

"Don't make me say it again," Dhahabu warned, moving forward to stand by Fuli's side. "Leave now!"

"Now, why would I do that? After all, not only can my boys help ourselves to a free meal, but we can take out a member of the Lion Guard while we're at it! It's a win win, your majesty."

Fuli scoffed. "Even by myself, I can still take you, Makucha," she spat.

"Perhaps… but how many of this herd would have to fall for that to happen?"

The cheetah's eyes went wide- taking a quick look around, she realised that the leopards outnumbered the zebras that stayed to fight, so if she wanted to save them, she would not be able to help Dhahabu. Thinking quickly, she turned to the albino zebra and told her, "help your people. I can take Makucha."

"Okay," Dhahabu replied. "Be careful, Fuli."

The cheetah nodded, turning back to the leader of the leopards with a stern glare. "You're not going to succeed, Makucha."

"That's what you think." He then took a swipe at her with his front left paw, prompting Fuli to dodge to the side before charging at him and pinning him back to the ground. What surprised her, however, was that he chuckled when she did this. "You're not the brightest, are you, Fuli?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rather than respond to her, Makucha tilted his head and yelled, "BOYS! SURROUND DHAHABU!" Fuli's eyes shot wide once more as she looked up and saw the leopards give up on some of the zebras, all turning their attention to the golden zebra as they crowded around her, leaving her trapped. In her surprise, Fuli left herself open, allowing Makucha to turn the tables and pin her to the ground instead. "Sorry, Fuli, but looks like we win this time. Now, watch! Watch as we help Dhahabu complete her journey in the Circle of Life!"

Fuli tried to struggle out of Makucha's grip, the leopard laughing loudly. After a few seconds, however, she stopped struggling, causing him to stop his laughter and look down to see her… smirking. "Let me ask you something, Makucha- did you really think I came alone?"

"TWINDE KIBOKO!"

Makucha gasped as he saw the strongest member of the Lion Guard charge through one side of the leopards encircling the zebra queen, coming to her aid. While the other leopards were surprised, they too were attacked, some by Bunga as he leapt onto them, some by Kion as he pounced at them, and even one being fly-by pecked at by Ono. Makucha could only growl as his allies were easily taken down, allowing Dhahabu to get free as Raha and Starehe stood by her side again. Fuli took advantage of this, wriggling her hind legs out from under his hind paws and kicking him away. He rolled to the side, but the second he got back to his feet, he felt a Fuli charge him once more, knocking him even further, to the point where he collided with two more leopards. As Fuli ran over to the others, Beshte knocked some more leopards away, just as Kion and Bunga did the same with a few more, meaning that the leopards were all piled up together. The Guard quickly reformed, standing protectively in front of Dhahabu as they faced the leopards.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Makucha," Kion defiantly told his foe. "Time to send you back where you belong." In an instant, his muscles tensed up, the cub summoning his strength within him, as for the second time that day, he unleashed the Roar Of the Elders, sending the leopards flying helplessly far away. Once they were out of sight (even to Ono), Kion let the Roar die down, before turning to Queen Dhahabu and asking, "are you okay?"

"I am," she replied. "Thank you, Lion Guard. Especially you, Fuli."

"It was nothing," Fuli coolly told her. "Just doing our job."

"And I am grateful that you were. Without you, my herd might not have survived. Is there a way in which I can repay you?"

"Actually," Kion explained, "there is."

* * *

Makucha and the leopards landed with a thud, tumbling gracelessly along the ground. As he got to his feet, an angry growl escaped from the leader. "The Lion Guard… always the stupid Lion Guard! The Backlands aren't part of the Pride Lands, it's our territory! Who do they think they are?"

"Seems I'm not the only who's had issues with the Lion Guard," an unfamiliar voice chuckled, causing Makucha to look around wearily. "

"Who said that? Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Makucha watched as a leopard he hadn't met jumped down from a tree, taking a few steps towards him. "Who are you?"

"The name is Hofu," the stranger replied, "and it seems we might have the same interests."

"What makes you say that?"

"Haven't you heard? The enemy of my enemy… is my friend."


	7. Ch 7- The Night Ends, A New Day Begins

**(A/N: Hey, guys. I just want to say thank you for all the support you have shown me, especially after my 'announcement' from last chapter. I know it's probably not what some of you wanted to hear from me, but I felt it was better that I be honest with you. Now, I will confess that, since I posted that, I have since come up with another story idea, so hopefully there will be at least ONE multi-chapter story to come after this one, but I won't reveal what that entails yet, since it still needs fleshing out. After that, and any one shots I do, I will say this: the door is open, but nothing is set in stone.**

**I'm also going to quickly address a couple of things that were brought up in reviews. Firstly, whether or not I will be writing Raion fics (Rani x Kion). I have no immediate plans, but like I said before, the door is open. Other than Kion x Fuli, none of the other ships in the fandom sparked any inspiration to me, but this pairing I feel I could potentially work with, so we'll see. At the same time, whether or not I write anything KiFu related is in the same boat- only time will tell.**

**Secondly, a few people mentioned I should try writing stories that 'tweak things' and 'fix the mistakes' of season 3. Frankly, I don't think that works for me, as I don't want to change the stories being told by the show. It was those stories what inspired me as a fanfic writer. I have done that for one story in another fandom, but I don't have any gripes for season 3 of TLG like I did for that particular episode from that show.**

**One last thing- I return to university tomorrow, so uploads may slow down, but I will do my best to either maintain my current schedule, or notify you of any changes.**

**Okay, enough rambling. Thank you all for reading, and enjoy!)**

Nightfall had taken over the African skies, and most of the Lion Guard had called it a night. After getting rid of Makucha and his leopards, Dhahabu had granted them permission to spend the night at Dhahabu Grove, as repayment for saving her herd. The Guard still offered to make sure that the rest of the zebras calmed down and were aware that the danger was gone, but they were finally able to take the weight off their paws and rest. As the moonlit starry sky provided minimal light, Fuli walked over to the watering hole, taking the opportunity provided by the near silence of the late hour to look at her reflection in the watery surface and organise her thoughts, unaware that she was not the only one still awake.

"Fuli?" She heard a familiar voice, breaking out of her thoughts to turn around and see Kion walking over to her. "I thought you'd be asleep right now, resting up for tomorrow."

"Nah," she replied, turning back to the water as he stepped forward to stand beside her. "Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come out here and think for a bit." She couldn't help but smile as she lifted up her head, her gaze focused on the night sky above. "The stars look beautiful tonight."

Directing his gaze upward, Kion matched her smile. "They really do. I wonder if the sky will look like this at Kushangaza."

"I doubt it. Mjumbe said it was a rainforest, so we probably won't be able to see as much of the sky when we're there."

A soft laugh escaped his lips as he replied. "I guess you're right. Still, stars are beautiful no matter where you are." Turning his head, he could see Fuli nod at his remark. "You must be pretty excited for tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah… totally." Her tone of voice, however, gave away that she wasn't completely confident in that response, and when she looked at Kion, it was clear he didn't believe her, so she averted her gaze back to her reflection and added, "… well, not totally."

"Not totally? How come? I thought you'd be so excited to see your mother again."

"I am excited! Really! It's just…" After a brief moment of silence, she looked back at Kion and told him, "what if I find something I don't like?"

He blinked, surprised by her question, before earnestly telling her, "I'm afraid you've lost me."

She sighed before continuing her explanation. "There's a lot of stuff I kind of want to ask mama when we get the chance, and I'm not sure if I should, because I might not like what I hear."

"What sort of questions?" Seeing her flinch, he immediately regretted asking this. "Sorry. I don't mean to pry, I just…"

She softly shook her head, assuring him, "it's fine. You were just concerned."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want, Fuli. It's okay."

She looked at him, sensing the sincerity in his voice and seeing it in his eyes. While she was still questioning whether or not these were questions she should be asking, she felt like if anyone could help her decide that, it was the lion cub next to her. "… why did she go? Back when I was a cub. Did she not… did she not want to look after me? Did she…" She had to gulp back the tears, feeling her breathing become shakier. "Did she not want… me?"

"Don't say that," he quickly told her, his tone a combination of shock and disapproval, with that ever present warmth she was familiar with. "Fuli, you know Kasi better than I do, so I can't speak for her… but from how excited you were to hear that she wanted to move her tribe to the Pride Lands, and what you told me about when she visited you before, I don't think she left because she didn't want you." He hesitated before he continued by saying, "I wish I could give you an answer for why she did… but I don't. All I can say is, if you really feel like you need to know, then don't hesitate to ask her. You might be surprised by what you hear… but at least it will give you closure."

As Kion said his peace, Fuli couldn't help but smile. Throughout all the time she had known Kion, he had never been any different than this- a kindhearted soul, who no matter who you were, or what your issues were, he was willing to give you an opportunity to deal with those issues, and he wouldn't hesitate. Even as leader of the Lion Guard, when dealing with Outlanders or other non-Pride Landers, he was willing to give them a chance if he felt they deserved it. He wasn't perfect, but he didn't need to be, and no one ever asked him to be anything other than what he was. Taking a couple of steps to close the distance between them, she gave him a gentle nuzzle with her head.

"Asanete, Kion," she whispered to him. "I'm starting to feel better now."

"You're welcome, Fuli," he whispered back, before she stepped back. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

She thought for a second, then shook her head. "I think I can sleep easier now. Besides, maybe the rest will help me put everything else into perspective." Though the darkness cast by the night sky hid this slightly, she developed a smirk on her face. "What about you, Kion?"

After a blink, he asked, "What about me?"

"Is there anything _you_ want to talk about?"

He gave a small chuckle, looking her in the eye as he said, "no, not particularly. I'm just glad I could help you out." Though she rolled her eyes, her smile grew from hearing this, before a yawn escaped his lips. "I think I'm going to get back to sleep. Are you coming as well?"

"Not just yet. I'm gonna stay out here, enjoy the stars for a bit longer." He gave a nod, then walked away, leaving the cheetah alone with her thoughts as she sat down by the water once more and looked at the starry reflection that lay out before her. 'Tomorrow is going to be interesting, that's for sure,' she thought to herself, watching as a firefly caused a small ripple in the water, distorting the image she saw. 'I'm not sure how it's going to go… how she's going to react or respond… whether or not I'm ready for it.' Her smile, however, didn't fade upon these thoughts as she mentally added, 'but I know that I'm not alone in facing this. Even if I can't really speak to her with them by my side, they've embarked on this journey with me, so no matter what…' she looked in the direction which Kion had left. 'I have someone I can turn to.'

* * *

"_No news yet on the messenger, your majesty. What should we do?"_

"_I'm afraid we cannot leave here if he does not return."_

"_I knew the Pride Lands would not be safe! We should never have sent him there!"_

"_Are you seriously questioning the queen in front of her?! She has led us through many tough times, she would not send him there if she did not think it was wise to!"_

"_And yet, two days have passed and we have neither heard nor seen from him! If we go there, we will meet the same fate!"_

"_SILENCE!"_

"…"

"_Now, then. I know that you are concerned, and I appreciate you voicing said concerns. However, I believe that Mjumbe's disappearance is a minor inconvenience. We shall give it another day, and if he does not return… then we shall reconsider our next move. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes, my queen."_

* * *

The sun rose, bringing the night to its end and marking the start of a new day, the golden rays illuminating Dhahabu Grove and its inhabitants. As the rays fell on the face of the sleeping king cheetah, her eyes groggily opened, a paw raising in a vain attempt to prevent herself from waking up. It didn't take her more than a second or two to realise that this was futile, so with a yawn and a stretch of her back, she got to her feet. Looking around the area in which she and the rest of the Guard had slept, she was aware that, apart from Ono, she was the only one awake, so she decided to go and get a drink before they woke up. Making her way back towards the Watering Hole where she had spent a good half an hour thinking, she leaned forward and began to lap up enough of the water to quench her thirst. When she decided she had had enough, she saw in the reflection that someone was approaching, and lifted her head up in time to see Queen Dhahabu approach.

"Good morning, Fuli!" The golden zebra jovially greeted.

"Good morning, Dhahabu," Fuli replied, giving a modest smile.

"Did you sleep well?" The cheetah's nod made the queen smile. "That's good! I'm glad to hear you are well rested after what you did for us yesterday."

"It was nothing, really. Just part of being in the Lion Guard, I guess."

"You are too modest, Fuli. You and your friends have saved my herd on more than one occasion now, and we are indebted to you."

"Come on, you gave us a place to stay for the night. Call it even."

Dhahabu couldn't help but smirk at this, saying, "You sure have grown since we first met, Fuli."

With a raised eyebrow, Fuli asked, "I have?"

The queen immediately nodded. "You seem more… comfortable here. I remember how much you didn't enjoy frolicking and romping with the rest of us."

Fuli gave a small scoff, before she argued, "I'm not that comfortable with that NOW, let alone back then. I'm just not a frolic-and-romper."

"I suppose, but you have grown nonetheless. You seem more mature now. I'm quite sure Kion would agree."

"I would agree with what?" They heard the lion in question ask, turning to see him walk over.

"Good morning, Kion!" The queen greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, your majesty. Asante." She bowed her head slightly in response, before he asked again, "so, what is it I would agree with?"

"That Dhahabu and her herd aren't in our debt for us saving them yesterday," Fuli explained, not wanting to see how he would react if Dhahabu- who simply smiled- had said what she actually thought Kion would agree with.

"Absolutely. You've given us a place to stay for the night, and you agreed to a water treaty with the Pride Lands- if anything, we owe you."

A soft laughter escaped from the zebra's mouth, before she told him, "don't be silly, Kion. You do not owe us a thing."

"If you insist."

"I _do _insist. So, Kion, I take it that you and the Lion Guard are going to be heading on your way once your other friends are awake?"

He nodded before explaining that, "we should be able to reach Kushangaza by midday, or possibly early evening."

"Well, I wish you luck on your journey. If you need a place to rest on your way back to Pride Rock, you are very welcome to come back here."

"Asante, your majesty," Fuli said, giving a small bow to the queen. "We appreciate that greatly."

"But of course. I trust that you will watch each other on your way?" Though they both looked to each other, slightly confused by her tone, before nodding to the zebra. "Then, may the kings of the past be watching over you."

"Asante," Kion told Dhahabu, then turned to Fuli. "We better make sure Bunga wakes up. He'll be grumpy if he doesn't get the chance to say goodbye before we leave."

She couldn't help but chuckle as she followed her leader back to the rest of the Guard, neither noticing the smile on Dhahabu's face.


	8. Ch 8- Welcome To Kushangaza

**(A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry about this being late. I'm back at Uni now, and as anyone who has ever been to university will tell you, one of the first things that is pretty much bound to happen is you'll get Freshers Flu. It's nothing serious, but it's thrown me off, so I've needed a few days to rest, but I'm alright now. Hopefully, I should be able to maintain my current upload schedule, but if I don't… blame lectures, I guess?**

**Thanks for reading once again, and enjoy!)**

Once the rest of the Guard were awake, they all found their own food, before saying their farewells to Queen Dhahabu and continuing on their way, their destination growing ever closer. They had headed straight at first, though a fallen tree had blocked their path, meaning they had to take a small detour which cost them an hour, but they eventually got back on track by midday, and continued for another hour before taking a short break to cool off.

As he flew overhead, Ono caught sight of the rainforest they were headed towards, his excellent vision giving him a more detailed view of its size and depth. "I can see Kushangaza, Kion!" He called down to the others.

"Great work, Ono," Kion called back. "How long should it take us to get there?"

"A little less than an hour at our current pace, assuming we don't get sidetracked again."

"Who knew one tree could cause such a problem?" Beshte pondered aloud.

"Yeah, normally, you'd just be able to lift the tree like it was nothing!" Bunga added, making the hippo chuckle.

"Yeah, but I couldn't move it without causing the walls to collapse, and there were animals inside."

"Either way, we're almost there," Fuli remarked, her eyes staring dead ahead. "We'll be able to get there before the sun starts setting, and we'll get the chance to relax for the evening, then we'll be making our journey back tomorrow morning."

Kion smirked as he quipped, "I thought I was leading us there?" She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Kion had noticed throughout the day that Fuli seemed a bit more upbeat, her smile only leaving her face upon the realisation of their necessity for a detour, and she had insisted to stay at the front of the group with Kion for the majority of this leg of their journey. "Either way, she's right. We're nearly there, guys."

"Actually, once we get over this hill, you should be able to see it!" Ono called out once more, catching their attention.

"We will? Then, let's go!"

No one had chance to say otherwise before Fuli pulled ahead of the others, leaving them little choice but to go after her. They ran for a couple of minutes, with Beshte making sure not to cause Mjumbe to fall from his back. The second Fuli got to the top of the hill, and her eyes caught sight of their destination, she slowed to a halt and gazed in wonder at the sight, allowing the others to catch up and match her reaction (save for Mjumbe, the only one of them who was familiar with the location). Due to their angle, they were able to see the grassy area to the north of it, and the river that flowed through it, most likely connected to the waterfall that was producing the vapours rising from within the rainforest. Despite it being surrounded mostly by desert, the rainforest seemed both small and large at the same time, its trees standing high and proud, with thick leaves making it seem dense.

"Poa…" Beshte gasped, breaking the momentary silence that had fallen over them.

"You said it, Big B!" Bunga exclaimed. "It looks Un-Bunga-Lievable!"

Kion gave a small chuckle at his friend's choice of words, then looked over at Fuli. "Feel like you're ready?"

"As much as I'm going to be, that's for sure," she answered, giving him a smile of her own. "Still, I'm glad you guys are here."

"Happy to."

"From the looks of it," Ono spoke up, "it's pretty dense. I won't be able to see through the thickness of the foliage that much."

"Not to worry, Ono," Mjumbe replied, lifting his head proudly. "Once we get into Kushangaza, I can take over as tour guide."

"If you like, Ono, I can carry you the rest of the way," Beshte offered.

"Thanks, Beshte. I could use a bit of-" He was going to continue that statement, but something caught his attention, making him narrow his eyes. "Wait a tick…"

"What's up, Ono?"

"There's someone up ahead, heading towards Kushangaza from the North East side."

"Who is it?" Mjumbe was quick to ask.

"Give me a second." He narrowed his sights, his enhanced vision zooming in with clear clarity as he spotted a pack of about seven African wild dogs, all headed towards the rainforest. "It looks like a pack of African wild dogs."

"Wild dogs? Hmm…"

"Are they allies of yours?" Kion asked.

"No, but they aren't our enemies either. I knew there was a pack somewhere, but we haven't dealt with them before."

"What should we do?" Fuli asked, turning to Kion. "They could be trouble."

With a nod, he took a few seconds to consider the options, then looked back up to the egret in the sky and ordered, "Ono, fly ahead and see if you can figure out what they are up to."

"Aye, Aye!"

Whilst Ono did as he was instructed, Kion turned to the others and told them, "Lion Guard, with me. We're going to try and reach Kasi and her tribe before the wild dogs can. If they're friendly, then we have nothing to worry about, but stay on your guard just in case."

"RIGHT!"

So, while his allies began their charge towards the rainforest, Ono soared through the skies in the direction of the wild dogs. As he got nearer to the strange animals, he used his vision to look at which direction their shadows pointed, so that he could figure out the best way to get in close without detection. It only took him a minute to shorten the distance enough between himself and the canines, before he descended down towards them, maintaining enough distance between them to be able to hear them.

"Is this really wise?" One of them asked.

"Yes, it's wise!" The wild dog at the front barked back, his voice coarse and harsh. "We've run out of food, and those cheetahs have been hogging who knows how much to themselves. Besides, there's supposed to be a storm coming, so we need better shelter than what we have. If they won't give it up, we'll take it from them!"

"But, we don't even know how many of them there are! We could be talking hundreds!"

"I doubt it. Besides, no amount of cheetahs have anything against us! You don't like it, go find another pack!"

This shut up the questioning dog at the back, and gave Ono more than enough information. 'I better go tell Kion,' he thought, before taking off once more. As he left, one of the wild dogs stopped running for a second and looked around, but did not see the bird.

"Hey, did anybody else just feel a draft?" He asked, but when he got no response, he saw that his pack were still going, leading him to shout, "hey, hang on!" as he tried to catch up.

* * *

"You're certain that's what you heard?" Kion asked the egret, having heard from the Keenest of Sight about what the wild dogs were saying.

"Affirmative!" He replied. "They aren't going to let Queen Kasi and her tribe keep Kushangaza, no matter how they have to do it."

"So, what's the plan, Kion?" Fuli asked, feeling ready to take down these invaders.

"Ono, you get Mjumbe to somewhere safe, then try and find Kasi or one of the other cheetahs, and let them know what's happening." The egret nodded, before Kion added, "everyone else, stick together. I won't be able to use the Roar when we're in there, and we can't afford to make too much damage, so it's our best hope for beating them, or at the very least holding them off until Kasi and her tribe arrive."

"GOT IT!"

So, they charged in, with Ono helping the injured raven to find somewhere to hide while the rest of the Guard made their way through the dense rainforest, no clue of which way to go but no time to waste. All they could do was use the slightly lesser light than shone through the openings in the trees above to see what was ahead and decide which way to go on the fly. They ran for about five minutes before Kion and the others broke through into a clearing, and found themselves face-to-face with the wild dogs, the leader skidding to a halt and making his followers do the same. Up close, Kion could see that he had a small scar on his chin, and that his fur, just like the other wild dogs' fur, was noticeable ratty.

"Hey there, kids," he spoke, donning a toothy grin that showed one of his fangs was broken. "We were wondering if you could help us, a friend of ours lives here, and we can't find her. Goes by Kasi."

"I wouldn't exactly say she's your 'friend'," Fuli spat in response, making his grin drop into a scowl.

"We know why you're here," Kion firmly told him. "I'm only going to say this once. Leave now, before we make you."

"I knew this was a bad idea, Mjinga, we should just go, and forget this ever-"

"Zip it, Kukosa!" Mjinga snapped, making Kukosa whimper as he backed away, allowing the leader and his other pack members to return their attention to the four kids. "Listen, you're in over your head, so just step aside, and we won't rip your throats out."

"That's not going to happen."

"Eh, suit yourself. Boys! Attack!"

"NENDA KWA DAMU!"

The wild dogs quickly began to attack the younger animals, but the Lion Guard were ready to face them. As soon as one made a leap for Kion, he leapt at him and swiped him to the side, making him roll away. Fuli saw one coming at him from the side, so she tackled him to the ground, and when she got off of him, he got back to his feet just in time for her to kick him away. Two of the wild dogs thought that they were being smart, trying to sneak up on Beshte, but the hippo caught sight of them and turned around, using his head to swat them away. Once they were taken care of, he saw another of the wild dogs sneaking up on the honey badger.

"Bunga! Behind you!" He called out, alerting his friend to the oncoming danger. With a backflip, he landed on the wild dog's back, making him run around to try and get Bunga off his back.

"Let's go, little doggy!" Bunga cheered, the concept that the wild dogs wanted him dead either not clear enough to him or not important. Regardless of which it was, Bunga led the wild dog towards one of the other members of his pack and leapt off just as they collided with each other. "That'll learn you!"

As his followers failed to take down the kids, Mjinga watched on with a scowl on his face, which only grew when he turned his head and saw Kukosa stood by himself, looking on with a nervous frown. "Kukosa!" He snapped, making him yelp. "What are you doing?"

"Th-this doesn't look good, Mjinga," he stammered, both from the fight and from his fearsome leader. "We should go back before anyone else comes."

"You get in there, and help the others! NOW!"

With another yelp, he started to run forward, trying to figure out his best option. However, when he came face to face with Fuli, staring him down, he stopped for a few seconds, turned back around and ran off, shouting "THIS ISN'T WORTH IT!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Mjinga yelled, to no avail. Seeing that he wasn't coming back, the leader of the pack scoffed, thinking, 'if you want something done right…' Seeing how Fuli had turned her attention to the other wild dogs, he decided to try and sneak up on her, using the commotion of the fight as cover. While his lackeys were thrown about left, right and centre, he narrowed in on the cheetah, making sure to keep out of her sights. 'I've got you now…'

Kion, as he dispatched another wild dog, managed to catch sight of Mjinga just as he was about to pounce, and immediately yelled out, "Fuli! Behind you!"

She turned around, but even the fastest in the Pride Lands was too slow in that moment, feeling the weight of the wild dog pin her to the ground. Unlike the rest of the wild dogs, this one was strong, and managed to hold her down while the rest made sure her friends couldn't get to her. "Looks like you're the first one to fall, cheetah," he sneered. "Hope that dumb queen of yours doesn't mind having one less member."

"KASI YA HAKI!" They heard a female voice yell, and in a matter of seconds, Fuli felt two things- the weight of Mjinga being lifted from on top of her, and a sharp breeze passing over her. Rolling onto her stomach to get back to her feet, she looked and saw an adult female cheetah now had Mjinga pinned to the ground. Looking around, she could see a number of other cheetahs, about ten in total, surrounding the clearing. "Whoever you are, leave my daughter alone!"

"Huh, guess that must be Kasi," Bunga absentmindedly admitted to Beshte, who merely nodded as he watched the cheetah queen grab the wild dog by his collar and throw him aside.

"I do not care why you are here. Leave now if you wish to leave at all."

Mjinga simply laughed as he got to his feet, shooting back, "oh, no, your majesty. We're the ones who have to make YOU leave. Get them, boys!" Rather than seeing them attack, he turned his head and saw the rest of the wild dogs make their exit, running back the way they came. "COWARDS! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"They made the right choice by leaving," Kion told his enemy. "It's time you did the same thing."

"Listen here, cub-"

"No, YOU listen!" Fuli spat, stepping forward so that she was just a foot away from him. "You are not welcome here, and you do not belong here, so leave now. We won't ask again."

He snarled at the cheetah cub, but when he saw the rest of the cheetahs closing in, he stopped growling, and yelled, "you better believe this isn't the end!"

With that, he took off in the same direction as his followers. "Ukuu, Kubwa, make sure he leaves," Kasi said to two cheetahs stood on her right, the two males quickly nodding before taking off, leaving the queen to approach her daughter and ask, "are you okay, Fuli?"

The young cub smiled and said, "I'm alright. They weren't anything tougher than what we've faced before."

"I'm glad to hear that. Had I known that you were hurt… I don't know what I would do… maybe you coming here wasn't such a good-"

She was interrupted by Fuli stepping forward, nuzzling her head into her mother's chest fur and saying, "I'm glad we came, mama."

Hearing this made a smile break out on her face and her worries disappear, lowering her head to nuzzle her daughter back and say, "me too, mpenzi." They shared this embrace for a few seconds, before Kasi lifted her head and turned it to look at the other Lion Guard members, particularly Kion. "It's nice to see you again, Prince Kion."

"It's nice to see you too, your majesty," he replied, making her chuckle.

"And I take it you two are also part of the Lion Guard?"

Beshte nodded. "I'm Beshte, and this is Bunga."

"Nice to meet you!" The honey badger added.

"It is nice to meet you as well. Your other team member Ono told me about what was happening, so we came as soon as we could."

"Where is Ono?" Fuli asked, just now noticing the egret was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm right here!" They heard him call, turning to see him hopping toward them with the injured Mjumbe.

"Same here, your majesty," Mjumbe spoke next, hopping over to the queen. "Sorry I couldn't be of more assistance."

"Don't be," she replied. "I'm sorry you got hurt while carrying out my order."

"Think nothing of it, ma'am. It happens, and the Lion Guard were able to find someone to help me."

"Well, then, my Thanks go to you, Lion Guard. I am aware that we have much to discuss, and I will gladly show you to somewhere that you can rest for the night, but before that, allow me to welcome you… to Kushangaza."


	9. Ch 9- Maji ya Maji

The Guard had been following the cheetah queen and her tribe through the rainforest for about ten minutes, the time mostly being filled with Bunga's enthusiastic comments about Kushangaza, while the others conversed with Kasi about their journey there, their encounters with the leopards and the servals, and how they saved Mjumbe from the vultures back in the Pride Land, the leader of the tribe interested greatly in what they had to say, especially her daughter.

"Sounds like you kids have had quite the adventure," she remarked, a smile firmly on her face.

"Eh, it's what we do!" The honey badger bragged, his arms behind his head, ignorant to the fact his friends were rolling their eyes at his aloof comment.

"I wouldn't put it like that," Kion argued, "but, yeah. We weren't going to make Mjumbe return injured, and it was clearly important enough for you to send him to begin with, so it was the right thing to do."

"And I'm thankful for all you have done, Lion Guard. I can only imagine this will be similar to your duties when you become king, won't it?"

"Actually, it's my sister, Kiara, that's next in line to the throne. I'm just going to be the leader of the Lion Guard, and that's okay."

"Very admirable of you, Kion." She then turned her gaze to her daughter and added, "you have a good team with you, mpenzi."

"I know," the younger cheetah replied, sending a smile over to Kion, who sent one back.

"Now, after you came all the way out here to return our messenger, and even defended our land from attackers, I can only imagine how tired you kids are, so a bit of relaxation is in order."

"It would be nice to get off my feet," Beshte noted, smiling at the idea of a reprieve from walking after so long. "Is there anywhere I can wade in the water?"

Kasi simply smirked and replied, "where do you think I'm taking you?" The rest of the Lion Guard looked at each other, confused by what she meant, until she said, "Lion Guard, allow me to present to you, the Maji ya Maji. The Jewel Waterfall."

After a few more seconds, they passed through a bush, and Fuli would be the first one to gasp at the sight before them, her friends not far behind in doing the same. Right before them was the largest waterfall any of them had ever seen, towering above them in height and creating a large and wide pool of water before them. They could see the vapours rising from it, almost sparkling as it ascended up to the skies, while the water that lay before them practically glistened, the waterfall living up to its name.

"Poa!" Beshte gasped, while Bunga couldn't help but yell, "Un-Bunga-lievable!"

"This looks incredible!" Kion added, staring with childlike wonder.

"It really is something," Fuli also added, quieter but still with that same wonder as Kion had.

"I know exactly what you mean," Kasi told them. "I had the same reaction when I first got to Kushangaza with my tribe, and sometimes, when I look at it, I sometimes react like that all over again." She smiled at the waterfall, her mind drifting back to that time many moons ago, before returning her attention to her guests and telling them, "by all means, feel free to enter the water."

"Don't mind if I do!" Bunga quickly responded, running forward and shouting his typical "zuka zama" as he dived in, emerging a few seconds later. "Come on in, guys! The water feels great!"

Beshte quickly took the invitation, with Kion stepping in after, and they both smiled at how relaxing the water felt against their fur. "You're right, Lil B!" Beshte admitted. "This water DOES feel great!"

"Told ya."

"You definitely did, Bunga," Kion also admitted, feeling himself relax instantly as he rolled onto his back and just floated in the water.

As her followers began to join them, Kasi looked over at the two other members of the Guard, who hadn't budged. "Won't you be trying the waters?"

"No thank you, your majesty," Ono replied. "My feathers tend to take a while to dry."

"Mine do too, Ono," Mjumbe agreed. "Still, there's a spot next to the falls that's pretty good for standing under, and it doesn't soak you, but it still relaxes you."

"Really? Okay, then."

So, Mjumbe began to hop around the edge of the water with Ono, leaving just the mother and daughter. "And what about you, Fuli? Don't you want to swim with your friends?"

"I'm good," Fuli simply replied. "My fur doesn't do well in water."

"Are you sure? It's incredibly relaxing. I'm certain you'll love it." Fuli was about to say no again, but before she could do so, Kasi had walked into the water, letting out a satisfied sigh as she felt the water practically massage her fur. "I'm telling you, Fuli, this is heavenly."

For some reason that Fuli couldn't quite explain, seeing her mother enjoying the water made her look around, noticing how both her friends and her mother's followers had the same look of content on their faces as they enjoyed the water, and it made her start to push her nagging thoughts about how her fur would feel after away. "Well… I guess it couldn't hurt. Not gonna get many chances to try the water here, so… sure." Fuli walked forward with haste, hesitating to put her front paw in at first, then when she finally did, she couldn't help but feel like this water was unusual, but in a good way. She stepped forward again, until all four paws were in the water, and as she got deeper in, her lips began to curl upward until a small purr came out as her whole body became submerged in the water. As she allowed herself to float in the water, she couldn't deny it- the water felt incredibly relaxing, like her troubles were being washed away. "Wow… this feels.. surprisingly nice."

"I told you that you'd love it," Kasi told her, an admittedly cocky smirk on her face. "And don't worry about your fur, it might matte a bit, but after you've been relaxing in here long enough, you won't care."

"I can see why. This place is amazing. How come you and your tribe want to leave here?" Her eyes blinked a couple of seconds after she had said, realising what it sounded like, and quickly added, "not that we mind, of course."

Kasi let out a soft laughter at her daughter's mild bluster. "Mpenzi, it's okay. I know what you meant." She looked over at Kion, who had been playing with Bunga for a bit, and called out to him. "Kion! Would you and your friends mind coming over?"

"Yes, your majesty," he replied, turning to Beshte and Bunga, who nodded before swimming over with him, while Ono flew to the edge of the water nearest to the queen. "What is it?"

"Well, first of all, you don't need to refer to me as your majesty. As my daughter's teammates and friends, I would rather you simply refer to me as Kasi."

"I understand, Kasi."

"Thank you. Now, Fuli has brought up a good point- I believe it is fair that I let you know why my tribe and I are leaving Kushangaza."

"It is a bit strange that you would want to leave somewhere as awesome as this," Beshte admitted.

"Mjumbe told us you didn't give him a reason," Ono added, "other than wanting to reunite with Fuli."

"You are correct. I asked Mjumbe not to tell you, so that I could tell you myself, and the same for when I meet King Simba. While my daughter is why I thought about going to the Pride Lands, the main reason is quite simple- do you recall the pack of wild dogs from before?" The members of the Lion Guard all nodded. "Well, they are not the only ones who have attacked us here. When we first came here, we were attacked by a leopard by the name of Hofu, who you told me you encountered just yesterday."

"Apparently, he used to live here?"

"That's right. We weren't aware when we arrived, but when he attacked, we sent him out of here, and we haven't heard nor seen from him ever since. However, he has not been the only issue we've had to face. There have been others who have tried to take Kushangaza from us, and though we have sent them all away, one of our recent enemies was more of a challenge, and had caused us to almost lose one of our members."

"She's right," they turned to see another cheetah say. "Were it not for Queen Kasi, I might not still be here. I lost part of my tail in that fight, but I'm lucky that I didn't lose more."

"As am I, Aliye." Kasi turned back to their guests so she could continue her story. "While we haven't seen from them since, it's become apparent to us of just how many groups want Kushangaza for themselves. We've allowed some groups to stay alongside us, but they all left due to the attacks, and now it's time we must as well."

"It's a shame we have to leave," Aliye sighed, "this place is our home. Still, it is for the best."

"I'm sorry you have to give this place up," Kion offered. "I hope you will be able to call the Pride Lands your home."

"Thank you, Kion," Kasi replied. "And thank you all for coming all this way to help us make our way there. We are grateful."

"Well, I tell you, you're gonna LOVE the Pride Lands! They're in-Bunga-lieva- WOAH!" Bunga found that he had stepped on a loose rock, causing him to fall backwards, making a huge splash that covered a number of the other cheetahs. With unamused looks on their faces, they began to surround the honey badger. "Uh… oops?"

Looking at each other, nothing was said for a moment, until one of them turned their scowl into a grin, and yelled, "WATER FIGHT!"

Before Bunga could acknowledge it, the cheetahs started a huge water fight, mainly focusing on the honey badger, who eventually began to laugh. "Oh, you're on! Hey, guys, get over here!"

"It does look like fun," Beshte said to Kion, who nodded, before they both swam over to help their friend.

"You coming too, Fuli?" Kion asked.

"Sure, why not? I'm already in the water, might as well have some fun," she said, then swam over and began to splash some of the other cheetahs with her friends. When she got splashed by one of them, she saw them get splashed from the side, and saw that the perpetrator was her mother.

"Seems like you could use the numbers," Kasi pointed out with a gleeful grin. "Besides, anyone who splashes my daughter isn't going to get away with it!"

Fuli grinned back, and said, "let's do it!"

* * *

Fuli found herself still laughing when night fell over the rainforest, the splash fight being the most fun she had had in quite some time. While she loved being a part of the Guard, the fact that she was part of the first line of defence for the Pride Lands had caused her and her friends to grow up more than would have been expected of them otherwise, even if Bunga didn't show it. The lighthearted splashing from earlier that day had reminded her of before she became a part of the Guard, and she didn't even hesitate to let loose this side of her.

Now that everyone was tired out, the queen had led both her guests and her followers to a small clearing in the rainforest where they would be staying. "Now, are you certain you don't mind staying an extra day here?" Kasi asked, having originally agreed with Kion and the Guard that they would leave the day after tomorrow instead.

"I know dad might get a bit worried, but I think he will understand," Kion replied. "Besides, after the journey here, I think the others deserve a chance to relax for a little while."

"Don't count yourself out of that," Fuli added. "You're our leader, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't relax too."

He chuckled, before telling her, "if you say so."

"Well, I'm glad," Kasi spoke again. "After all, you kids have done quite a lot more than we had expected of you. I wouldn't want that to go unrewarded."

"You don't have to reward us," Beshte insisted, a yawn coming out of his mouth. "It's our job."

"True, but a job well done deserves rewarding." The cheetah queen then let out a yawn of her own and declared, "we should be getting some rest. Tomorrow, we will enjoy Kushangaza for the last time, and after that, we make our way to the Pride Lands."

With everyone in agreement, they began to say their goodnights and what not, one by one laying down to drift away to sleep. After saying goodnight to Kion, Fuli turned and saw that her mother had already laid down, so she walked over to her. "Hey, mama?"

"Yes, mpenzi?" Kasi asked.

"There's something I was… hoping I could talk you about."

Kasi, despite her time away from her daughter, could tell from her tone what she was thinking about asking. "I know you do, Fuli, but now is not the right time. We will talk about it tomorrow. There's somewhere I would like to take you, and we can talk about it there."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Fuli nodded, feeling okay with that arrangement, then walked closer to her mother. Kasi noticed, however, a slight hesitance in her approach. "What's wrong?"

"I… it's nothing."

Though it was dark, Kasi swore she could see her daughter's cheeks heat up a little. "Fuli… if you want to sleep next to me, it's okay. I don't mind at all."

Though slightly embarrassed, Fuli accepted, walking over so she could lie down next to her mother, who lifted her paw to pull the cub closer and rest her head on top of her back. After a few seconds, Fuli began to snuggle into the warmth of her mother's fur, a small purr emitting from within her, and in that moment, Kasi felt more joy in her heart than she had done for the longest time. She even began to hum, a song that Fuli instantly recognised from her younger days, making a smile appear on her face.

"Night, mama," she whispered, before sleep overcame her, her mother returning the gesture before she too fell asleep. Just a short distance away, Kion- the last one still awake- couldn't help but smile at the sight. While he hadn't seen Fuli act quite this way before, he found it sweet, and felt nothing but happiness for her.

'I can't imagine how crazy all of this is for you,' he thought, lowering his head into his paws, 'but if it means you can smile like that, then this can only mean something good is coming.'


	10. Ch 10- A Day Off Duty

The sun rose, and yhe day started a new, but for the Lion Guard, they were fortunate enough to be able to sleep in, for two reasons- firstly, the large trees that made up the rainforest and stood tall over them provided extra shade than they wouldn't normally have this early back in the Pride Lands; and secondly, with them having no patrol to do in Kushangaza, they were able to relax today. As the early hours came round, those that were native to the rainforest were starting to stir, with the Queen's eyes gently fluttering open. As a small yawn escaped her lips, she realised that she was not alone, and that laid under her chin, her daughter slept peacefully, still nestled in her mother's fur. The sight and the feeling of the embrace made the queen's heart swell, gently lowering her head to nuzzle her daughter's head whilst trying not to wake her.

'How I have missed this,' she blissfully thought to herself.

"You look happy," Kasi heard someone speak, looking up to see Aliye stood near her, looking on with a smile. "She looks adorable like this."

"She does," Kasi replied. "I wish I didn't have to let her go, but I know that we have to find food, not just for ourselves but for our guests."

"If you would like, I can lead the hunt today."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

She shook her head and said, "of course not. After all, it seems like you two have some catching up to do."

Kasi smiled. "Asante, Aliye." Her follower gave a small bow to her, then walked over and woke up the other cheetahs, before leading them away, leaving just the queen and the Lion Guard behind. As she looked around, noticing how peaceful everyone seemed, she felt a small movement beneath her, and looked down to see that Fuli was beginning to stir. "Good morning, mpenzi."

"Morning, mama," she heard the cub quietly and tiredly respond, though still with a smile on her face.

"How did you sleep?"

"Honestly, that was possibly the best I've slept in my life."

A soft chuckle emanated from her as Kasi told her daughter, "I'm glad to hear it. If I'm being honest, this is the best I have slept in a long time, too." 'Probably since I left you back in the Pride Lands,' she thought, the sad idea seemingly appearing from nowhere, but she quickly shook it away. "So, Fuli, there's something I need to ask you about all of this."

Looking up, the younger cheetah had a curious look on her face. "What is it?"

"I want you to be honest with me, Fuli. The idea of me and my group moving to the Pride Lands… how do you feel about it?"

"Oh! I was not expecting that." She got to her feet, allowing her to face her mother face to face. "Well, I'm mostly excited about it. The idea of us being… a family again. It makes me really happy, and I'm really looking forward to it."

"I'm glad… but…"

Fuli could tell she was waiting for the rest of her answer, making her smile fade. "But… I'm kind of worried."

Kasi's expression softened at hearing this. "Worried? How so?"

"I… actually, it's going to sound silly."

Seeing her daughter look away, Kasi stood up, using her head to make her daughter face her again. "Fuli… you can tell me. You know that, right?"

While Fuli still wasn't confident in her answer, she felt like she could tell her mother what was on her mind. "Well… I'm worried that it's gonna be such a big change, like everything's just going to be different, and that I'm not going to know how to take it. But, more than that… I'm worried it's too good to be true." Her face drooped a little as the words came to her. "That, we're gonna get stopped on the way back, or that we're going to get there, and Simba's just going to say no. That all of this… will have been for nothing."

Kasi stayed silent as her daughter spoke, allowing her to open up about her feelings, though she'd be lying if she said seeing her daughter look quite so upset didn't make her feel a bit upset as well. Once she realised that her daughter was done, she finally said, "Fuli, can you look at me?" Fuli obliged. "Thank you for telling me this. I know it's sudden, and that it's a lot to take in, but we will get through this. As for your other concern… I wish I could say that you're worrying over nothing, and that no matter what, it will work out… but you and I both know that's not how it works." Fuli's head drooped a little further, but Kasi quickly followed it up with, "however, I am going to do everything I can to try and make it work, because there is nothing that I want more than to be with you in the Pride Lands. If things don't work out that way, we will try and figure something out." She lowered herself slightly, catching her daughter's gaze once more. "But I need you to promise me that, if things don't work out, you will stay strong, and live as you did before. Can you promise me that?"

Fuli gave a small smile, before stepping forward to nuzzle her mother and tell her, "I promise, mama."

Kasi's lips curled upward once again as he began to return the nuzzle. "Thank you, mpenzi." After they released the embrace, she looked past her daughter, and saw that the other Guard members were beginning to stir. "It looks like your friends are waking up."

Bunga, after letting out a yawn, smacked his lips tiredly as he said, "morning, everybody."

"Morning, Lil B," Beshte replied as he got to his feet.

Kion, after looking over at his friends, saw Fuli and smiled at her and her mother, getting to his feet to say, "good morning, Fuli. Good morning, Kasi."

"Good morning, Kion," Kasi greeted first, before Fuli asked, "you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept okay, thanks."

"That's good to hear. My tribe have gone hunting, so they should return soon with food."

"Is there any fruit here I can eat?" Beshte asked.

"I believe there is some near the waterfall."

"Okay, thanks."

Kasi then turned to Ono and asked him, "is there anything specific you eat?"

"Not really," he replied. "I wouldn't say no to fish, though."

"I believe there are some fish above the waterfall, though you would have to ask Mjumbe. I'm not the fondest of fish." She then turned her sights to Bunga. "And what about-"

"Hey, if there's bugs, then I'm happy!" Bunga quickly replied, catching Kasi by surprise.

"You kind of get used to it, but it's still disgusting," Fuli told her mother, making her chuckle.

"You sure do have some strange friends here, Fuli."

"Yeah… but I think that's what I like about them."

* * *

Eventually, the tribe returned from their hunt, with some freshly caught impalas for the cheetahs and the lion cub, whilst Mjumbe helped Ono to find some fish, Beshte found some fresh fruit growing near the waterfall, and Bunga happily scavenged for grubs. As they ate, Fuli and the Guard were introduced more to the rest of Kasi's tribe, who were all quite eager to get to know the daughter of their queen, but not as interested in the Lion Guard themselves. Although Beshte had to make sure Bunga didn't make an outburst about it, the others were quiet, knowing that it was just because Fuli was essentially their princess, even if the cheetah in question would refute that. After this, Kasi led them on a tour through Kushangaza, and while the thick growth of some of the trees made some of the areas seem quite similar to each other- something that, again, Bunga had to be reminded to not just say whatever he thought about it- the area was still foreign to them, so it was quite a new experience to them.

Eventually, when the sun reached its highest point in the sky, they returned to the waterfall so they could drink some water and rest for a bit before continuing the tour. "So," Fuli asked as she got back to her feet, "how much more is there to this place?"

"As much fun as this place can be, we've seen most of it already," Kasi told her daughter, mirth in her voice. "It doesn't get that exciting."

"Still, if this has been your home for some time, and this'll be the last chance we get to see this place," Kion argued, "so we want to see it all, if that's okay."

"Of course." Kasi then turned to Aliye and told her, "would you mind leading the tour from here?"

"Absolutely, your majesty," Aliye replied, giving a bow of her head. "But, why?"

She simply turned to her daughter and explained, "I will rejoin you eventually. First, though, there is somewhere I would like to show Fuli. Alone."

The young cheetah blinked. "Alone?" Kasi nodded, so she turned to her friends. "Are you guys okay with that?"

"But, I wanna-"

"We'll be fine," Kion said, interrupting the honey badger and stopping him from finishing that sentence. "Go on. If anything happens, we'll find you somehow."

She thought about it for a second, then smiled and nodded back at him. "Thanks, Kion." He nodded back to her, then joined the others as they got to their feet and began to walk away, leaving just the mother and daughter behind. "So, where are we going?"

Kasi looked over her shoulder and waited, making sure that her tribe and her daughter's friends had disappeared from sight, before answering by saying, "this way." Without a word, she walked towards the waterfall, and walked behind the cascading water, with Fuli just staring with surprised eyes. Her mother appeared a second later, a smirk on her face as she asked, "you coming, mpenzi?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Fuli followed after her, feeling the water splash over her as she walks behind the waterfall to see a dark tunnel, with a light at the other end. It looked to be a fairly long tunnel, the young cub not quite able to tell just how long. Hearing her mother pick up pace and begin to jog down the tunnel, Fuli began to do the same, matching her pace so she could follow behind. For a few moments, the tunnel seemed to just stretch on and on with no sign of getting shorter, with Fuli wondering just how long she would be running for, but eventually, she could see the exit getting a bit bigger, so she picked up the pace again, sprinting the rest of the way, not realising she passed Kasi or seeing the smirk she had on her face. Eventually, Fuli found herself out of the tunnel, and though she squinted from the initial burst of sunlight on her face, her eyes went wide.

"Woah!" Stood before her was a small plains like clearing, with flowers of all different kinds growing throughout it. The walls that surrounded the clearing were tall, with thick tree growth atop of them, making her understand why she hadn't been able to see it so far on the tour. "This place is… beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it?" Kasi spoke, walking forward to stand next to her daughter. "I consider this to be my quiet place, somewhere that none of the others know about, where I can be by myself if I need to relax. It's probably the one place in all of Kushangaza I'm going to miss the most."

"I can see why." Fuli walked over to a small patch of blue flowers, leaning forward to take in their scent, letting out a sigh as the sweet smell filled her nostrils. "I already feel relaxed just being here."

Kasi couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, hopefully, when we get to the Pride Lands, I might be able to find a place like this if I am allowed to live there."

"So, why did you bring me here? Not that I don't like it, of course, but why alone?"

"Well," Kasi explained, walking toward a small patch of grass next to some red flowers so she could lay down, "I knew that none of my followers knew of this place, so I thought this would be the best place for us to talk, just you and me."

Fuli's smile faded, her nagging questions returning to the front of her mind. "Oh… of course."

"Now, before you say anything, there is a question I need to ask you, Fuli. Earlier, I asked you how you were feeling about the possibility of us being together more permanently, but now… I need to ask you this- do you feel mad at me for leaving you when you were younger?"

Fuli was caught completely off guard by this. "Mad? I… I don't know what to say…"

"All I need to hear is the truth. Whatever it is, just say it, and I will understand."

Fuli looked back at her mother, seeing in her eyes that same understanding warmth that she was becoming familiar with again. "Well… the truth is… I don't know." She began to pace about as the words started to pour out. "I still remember what it was like, crying at night, not knowing if I would ever see you again. But I also remember how happy I was to see you again when you visited me before, and how excited I was when Mjumbe told Simba why you sent him to Pride Rock. And yet, I do feel mad… but not at you."

Kasi could already feel like she knew where this was going, so she asked, "if you are not mad at me, then why are you mad?"

"I…"

She saw the struggle in her daughter's eyes, that question of 'if' in her mind about saying what she wanted to say. "It's okay, Fuli. You can say it."

"… I… I'm mad because… I don't know why. Why you left, and… why I've had to live by myself for so long."

Kasi nodded her head. "You have every right to be mad for not knowing that, and there is nothing I regret more than having to leave you at such a young age… but more than that, Fuli… you deserve to know the truth."


	11. Ch 11- The Truth

**(A/N: hey, guys. Apologies for this being so late. As I mentioned in my last Loud House upload, I can't exactly promise that uploads for this will be consistent anymore, due to the building workload of uni and just generally feeling not that great. I'm gonna write when I feel like I can, but no promises about when you'll next get a new chapter. I hope you understand.**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy!)**

"Before I tell you why I left, Fuli, I have to ask one more question."

"What's that?"

"How much do you remember of your father?"

Fuli blinked, surprised by this question, but also wondering why she hadn't thought about that. "My… my dad? Honestly… nothing." She tried to think more, but nothing came, producing a frown on her face. "I… I can't even remember his face."

"I'm not surprised. He completed his journey in the Circle of Life when you were only a few months old. Had he not… we would still be a family, like we were before."

"What happened to him?"

"To tell you that, I have to first tell you about how we met."

* * *

"_**It was a long time ago, back before the Pride Lands were restored to what they are today. Scar had come to power after his brother's death, and his reign brought ruin to the land. I was part of a smaller tribe in the Pride Lands back then, and after seeing all of the herds move out, knowing that we would not survive the hyenas' untamed gluttony if they stayed, our leader made a tough choice- to leave the Pride Lands behind, and find a new home. **_

_**Fortunately, for us, Scar was not interested in any of the animals that weren't the lions or the hyenas, unless they were his lunch. Thanks to that, we were able to leave peacefully and quietly. We started to leave in search of somewhere else to call home, but things didn't go entirely smoothly."**_

_The cheetah tribe had woken one day, about a week after leaving their old home, and continued their journey in search of new lands. They had gotten quite far from the formerly prosperous region, the land under their feet no longer decaying. They had slept near a watering hole, so they were able to get something to drink before they left, but it had been a couple of days since they had last found some food, so they were starting to feel hungry again. The leader of the tribe, a male named Kichwa, could see this in the eyes of his followers, so when he spotted a couple of kongoni in the distance._

"_Okay," he said, bringing his group to a halt. "It's time to do some hunting. There isn't a lot of cover round here, so we need to use our fastest members to take them down this time. Kasi, you take the one on the left, and I'll take the one on the right."_

_She nodded back to him, and the two of them manoeuvred their way towards the kongoni, making sure that they were downwind so as to prevent giving their scent away. As they got nearer, they split from each other, so Kasi followed the one on the left. As she continued her approach, however, the kongoni looked up, as if listening out for something, then took off. Her hunger getting the better of her, Kasi took off after the prey, not hearing the cries of her tribe members. Her great speed allowed her to narrow the distance with ease, but it didn't matter, as the second she tried to pounce on it, she felt a force ram into her, knocking her far off. Rolling through the impact, she quickly got to her feet and realised that there was a stampede heading her way, the wildebeest that had hit her being the first of many. She also saw from a quick glance that the knock she had taken meant that getting back to her tribe wouldn't be possible, so she did the one thing she could in her situation-_

_She turned around, and she began to run. Her sights allowed her to identify the cliff ahead of her, but it also meant that she could see that there was nowhere else to go except straight forward. The herd stampeding behind her were likely stirred up in a panic of some sort, so they wouldn't stop until they either neared the cliff or went over it, meaning that unless she attempted the suicidal option of trying to make her way through the stampede, she would have to leap over the cliff. As she neared the cliff's edge, however, she saw land on the other side of the river far below, and it was near enough for her to attempt a jump._

"_Only one thing to do- Kasi ya Haki!" She picked up her pace, accelerating as much as possible as she neared the edge, leaving the stampeding here behind her as she leapt over the precipice, the wind flowing through her fur as she felt time seem to slow down. She could feel gravity's pull on her, threatening to send her down to the river below. When time seemed to return to normal, however, her speed allowed her to just barely reach the other side, her front paws reaching the flat surface, while her hind paws had to dig into the side of the cliff. She grimaced slightly from the initial impact, but as she started to climb up, her eyes shot wide open in realisation- the earth was starting to crumble. 'No, no, no, no, no!'_

_She tried to scramble her way up to safety, but the earth giving way meant she started to fall. Fortunately for her, another pair of paws reached out and grabbed onto her, making her gasp as she dangled helplessly. "Hang on!" a male voice called out to her. As she began to be pulled back up, she dug her claws into sturdier ground and scrambled back up until she was safe, panting heavily from the adrenaline coursing through her body. "Are you alright?"_

_Looking up, she saw her saviour- a male king cheetah, with piercing green eyes, looking at her with concern. "I… I think so," she replied. "Did you… did you save me just now?"_

"_Well, yeah," he told her, cracking a smile. "I wasn't going to just let you fall, was I?"_

_She gave a small laugh at his tone, before saying, "I suppose not. Well, thank you. I'm very grateful."_

"_Ah, come on, it was nothing. I was just-" He stopped when he saw her walking away, and began to walk after her. "Woah, what's the rush? I didn't even get your name."_

"_I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I need to find my tribe."_

"_Well, maybe I can help you!" She stopped walking, turning around to face him. "I mean, I could be way wrong, but you don't seem like you're from round here. If you were, you'd know the closest way to get back to that side of the river takes three weeks to get there, and in the other direction."_

"_Seriously?" When he nodded, she let out an exasperated sigh. "I see…"_

"_So… mind if I tag along?"_

_Seeing the grin on his face, she couldn't help but laugh. "You're persistent, aren't you?" She considered his proposal for a few seconds, before giving him a nod. "I could use a guide, actually. I'm Kasi."_

_His grin grew. "I'm Shahidi. Now, if you don't mind a quick stop before we go, I was just about to have breakfast, and I don't know about you, but leaping over a cliff and almost falling into a river works up an appetite."_

_She cracked a smirk. "You're weird, aren't you?"_

"_I prefer, 'unique'."_

"_If you say so."_

"_**After that, we travelled together for a while, hoping to reunite with my old tribe, but when we eventually found Kichwa, he informed us that the tribe had gone their separate ways. By that point, I had grown rather… well, rather fond of Shahidi, so we chose to continue travelling together, eventually returning to the Pride Lands after overhearing that the crops and herds had returned, and that the area had returned to its former glory. Soon after, I became his mate, and we were blessed with a tiny little bundle of joy. We were blessed with you."**_

* * *

"Wow… I don't even remember what things were like back then," Fuli remarked, bringing out a soft chuckle from her mother.

"Of course you don't, Fuli," she replied. "You were very little back then. You were only a few months old before I left."

The younger cheetah nodded. "So… what was dad like?"

Kasi's smile grew wider. "Oh, your father was quite the charmer. He had a way with words, and no matter how angry I got at him, or what he had done, he always knew just what to say to make things right, and he never once lied about how he felt. He carried his heart on his sleeve." She sighed as happy memories filled her head. "When you were smaller, he would always play games with you. He was definitely the sillier of the two of us." She smiled even more when she heard her daughter giggle at the thought. "It was hard to get you to stop playing- honestly, I think he pouted more than you when I told him it was time for bed."

Fuli laughed louder this time. "Really? Sounds like he was a lot of fun."

"He was. I'm thankful that you took after me in maturity, but I'm also glad that you took after him in terms of spirit. You remind me of him quite a bit." It was at this point that her smile began to fade. "Sadly, though, things couldn't stay so wonderful."

* * *

"_**Tell me, Fuli. What do you know of the lions in the Outlands?"**_

"_**You mean those led by Zira? We've encountered her and her Pride before. Why?"**_

"_**You see, your father was the reason that they were sent to the Outlands to begin with. It was just a couple of days after we returned to the Pride Lands- which, in turn, was about a week after King Simba reclaimed the throne. He was out hunting for myself and him, when he overheard Zira talking with a group of lions. They were planning a revolt, claiming that his way of ruling was inferior to Scar's, and that he shouldn't have been given the throne. Well, Shahidi wasn't going to allow a revolt, so he ran to Pride Rock and told Simba himself about Zira's plans. The king confronted Zira with Shahidi by his side, and he banished them to the Outlands when they tried to attack him. Zira swore revenge, both to Simba…"**_

"_**And to dad?"**_

"_**Sadly so. A few months passed, and we hadn't heard from them. You were born, and we couldn't be happier. We thought everything was peaceful again, but… sadly not."**_

_The three cheetahs, two adult and one cub, were walking through the Savannah, eventually spotting a gazelle that had wondered from its herd. They crouched down, close to the ground, using the tall grass as cover. "So, Fuli," Shahidi asked, "what is the first step to hunting?"_

"_Using the tall grass as cover!" The little cub answered, a tad loudly._

"_Yes, but we must also ensure quiet, so as not to spook them," Kasi reminded her._

_The cubs ears fell flat against her head. "Sorry, mama."_

"_It's okay, mpenzi. Now, what else do you have to check?"_

"_Um… check that…"_

"_That you are…"_

"_That you are… downwind!"_

"_Very good, mpenzi!" Shahidi praised. "Now, What comes next?"_

"_You approach the target."_

"_And how do you approach them?"_

"_Slowly, with… uh… no sudden movements!"_

_Kasi looked at her mate with a smile and said, "she's learning fast."_

_He nodded back to her, then returned his attention to the gazelle. "Now, you're not quite big enough to manage a takedown just yet, mpenzi, so allow your daddy to show you how it's done."_

"_Pay attention, Fuli," Kasi told her daughter, who nodded as they watched the male cheetah sneak his way towards the herbivore, keeping his body low through the tall grass. He made sure to stop when he saw the gazelle twitch its head slightly, possibly aware that someone might be nearby, but soon returned to grazing. As he neared it even more, he knew he was in pouncing distance, so he readied himself and leapt. However, mid leap, he was tackled to the ground by a lioness with dull fur, making Kasi and Fuli gasp._

"_Daddy!" The cub cried out._

"_Run, Fuli!" Shahidi cried out, preparing to scrap with the lioness. "Kasi, get her to safety!"_

_She wanted to argue, but knew that her mate was right, so with a nod, she picked Fuli up by the scruff of her neck, and made a beeline for Pride Rock. "No! We have to help daddy!"_

"_We will, mpenzi!" The mother assured her. "We're going to get you to safety, then I will ask King Simba to help us. Your father will be fine."_

"_**But he wasn't. We got to Pride Rock, and Simba asked the lionesses to help us, but… that Outland lioness wasn't alone. It was a mauling, and when we got rid of them… they had already…"**_

"… _**he died."**_

"_**I'm afraid so. We buried him the next day, and though I was a mess, you helped me to keep strong. You reminded me why he did what he did, and that I had to keep living, no matter what. But, there was another issue.**_

_**He died to save us but we weren't fully safe. I knew I had to protect you, but I couldn't risk travelling with you to some unknown land. I didn't know what else to do… until one day, you and I were out playing together, I saw another lioness from the Outlands. I didn't want to even think about what would happen if they got to you too… so I made a quick decision, one I would regret to this day."**_

"_How about we play a game?" Kasi asked her daughter._

"_What kind of game?" Fuli asked, curiously._

"_It's a stealth game. Run to the Watering Hole, and find a place to hide. I'm going to count to a hundred, and then I'm going to try and find you."_

_The cub's eyes lit up as she smiled at the idea of the game. "Okay, mama."_

"_Alright, ready? Go! One… two… three…" As soon as the cub had run far enough to be out of earshot, Kasi frowned. 'I'm sorry, mpenzi,' she thought sadly, turning to the lioness with an angry look on her face, 'but if it keeps you safe, then I have to do this.'_

"_**I ran at that lioness, and yelled at her to come and get me. Just like the first time, she hadn't been alone, so there were about five of them on my tail as I ran farther and farther, leading them away from the Pride Lands. And as much as I wanted to, I never looked back."**_

* * *

"So… that's why you left?" Fuli asked, now that she knew the full tale.

"It is, Fuli," Kasi replied, looking slightly down. "That choice was the toughest, most painful decision I had to make in my entire life. Nothin since has even come close to that, and if I had thought it would be possible to keep you safe without leaving you behind, I promise you, with all my heart and soul… that I would have done everything in my power to keep you with me, no matter what. I have regretted having to make that choice all this time." As she listened to her mother talk, Fuli could hear the pain in her voice, frowning as her mother poured her thoughts out to her with a frown of her own. "But I know, I have _always_ known, that this does not excuse me for leaving you. You've had to live by yourself for so long, practically raised yourself to survive, from an even younger age than you should have been expected to. I know that, despite what I have told you, you most likely do not forgive me. I don't blame you if you don't, but I stand by what I said. I want us to be a family again, and I will do what I can to earn your forgiveness, no matter how long it takes."

The adult cheetah closed her eyes, tilting her head down towards her front paws, waiting for her daughter to finally speak. She knew that this was a lot to take in, and something that she had been waiting a long time to find out, so she could only imagine how she was taking this. To find out that her mother had left her behind to ensure her safety could only be a shock, so any reaction could be expected.

"Mama?" Fuli finally spoke, getting Kasi to lift her head and open her eyes, only to be caught off guard when Fuli stepped forward to muzzle her mother. "You did what you thought was right. I forgive you."

A small gasp escaped the mother's mouth, tears brimming in her eyes. "You… you forgive me?"

"I do… because I love you, mama."

Those words broke the dam holding back Kasi's tears, allowing her to cry as she held her daughter close and nuzzle her back. "I love you too, mpenzi. Forever and always."


	12. Ch 12- Farewell, Kushangaza

It was late in the evening, and after the tour had reached its end, everyone just hung around the Maji ya Maji waterfall, knowing that this night would likely be the last time they enjoyed its splendour. The Lion Guard would be lying if they said they weren't going to miss Kushangaza at all, as it had been a fun day and a bit in the rainforest, but they knew that their time there was not going to be forever, and they had already stayed there longer than they had previously planned to. It was almost time for them to return home, and to escort Kasi's tribe with them.

Eventually, once night had taken over the land once more, and the land was dark, leaving only the light of the moon to filter through the trees, they had all returned to the sleeping grounds, laying down and shutting their eyes so they could rest up for the journey to come. While everyone else found sleep quite easily, Fuli was not quite ready for sleep to overcome her. Though she felt incredibly comfortable nestled against her mother's fur, the conversation the two cheetahs had shared earlier had re-emerged in her mind, and though the answers she had received from her mother had given her closure, it was still a lot to take in.

"Fuli?" She heard a voice whisper, turning her head in the direction to see Kion looking at her with his head slightly tilted to the side. "You still awake?" She nodded back to him. "Well, I'm gonna head to the waterfall, get a drink. You wanna join me?"

She took a second to think, then nodded back. "Sure," she quietly replied. "Let's go." She carefully stood up, doing her best not to disturb her mother's slumber as she got to her feet, then took off at a leisurely pace with the lion cub. "So, what's keeping you awake?"

"Bunga." Kion gave a chuckle as he added, "he's dreaming about finding a mountain of bugs, and he talks in his sleep."

Though she rolled her eyes at this 'revelation', she couldn't help but smirk at it as well. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Yeah, Bunga does do that a lot." With a shake of his head, Kion looked back to her and asked, "what about you? How come you're still awake?"

"Just… thinking, I guess."

"About earlier? I kind of saw that you looked a bit… preoccupied, back when you and your mother rejoined us."

"And I thought Ono was keenest of sight." They both let out a couple of small laughs as they passed through a bush, reaching the pool of water at the bottom of the Maji Ya Maji. "But, yeah, I've… I've been thinking about what we talked about."

Kion nodded, sitting down by the water's edge. "I can imagine. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but… well, I'm here if you do want to talk."

"I appreciate it. To tell you the truth, I don't know what to think at the moment." She leaned forward, taking a drink of the water, not noticing the somewhat concerned look of her friend. "I mean… it's not like I don't have closure now. I understand why everything happened now, and I'm so grateful that she told me. It's just…"

"It's a lot to take in," he suggested, to which she nodded.

"Exactly. I should have known that it would be, but I would never have guessed that she would tell me… well, what she did."

"I get it. Well, not completely, since I have no idea what she told you, but you get the idea." She couldn't help but give a laugh at his honesty, which made him smile. "Still, it sounds like things are okay between you and your mother, and when we get back to the Pride Lands, you might be able to be a family together again."

"I know. I'm trying not to get my hopes up, but… it's hard not to." He could only offer a sympathetic nod, having seen how her spirits seemed uplifted over these past few days. "Still, I'd be lying if I said I won't miss this place. It's pretty wonderful here."

"I know what you mean. Still, this place just isn't home. That's the Pride Lands."

"Yeah, you're right. I've only experienced this place for a day and a half, whereas I've known the Pride Lands for my entire life, and in a couple of days, we'll be back."

When she let a yawn escape her mouth, Kion couldn't help but grin. "Not if you're too tired to get there, you won't," he joked, to which she rolled her eyes at him. "We should head back and get some rest." He started to head back in the direction which they had come from, but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw a Fuli looking back at the water, gazing into her reflection. "Fuli?"

"…"

He turned back around, his eyes softening. "Is everything okay?"

"… if for some reason, you felt you had to leave the Pride Lands behind… do you think you'd be able to do so?"

He blinked, his eyes widening in surprise. "Leave it behind? Wow… I… I can't even imagine it. It would take a lot for me to consider that."

"Hmm…" After a couple of seconds of thinking, she shook her head, then turned around faced him, a small frown on her face. "Sorry, I'm not sure where that came from."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Now, come on, before anyone starts worrying that we aren't there."

* * *

So, the two of them headed back to the sleeping grounds, quickly falling asleep once more as the night passed by, and a new day began. Once everyone was awake, they headed to the waterfall to gather water for the journey ahead, the only one needing nourishment being Bunga, who insisted on sampling the 'local bug buffet' one last time. After everyone was refreshed and ready to set off, they gathered at the outer edge of Kushangaza, where Kasi addressed them all.

"Everyone!" She spoke, gathering the attention of her tribe and the Lion Guard. "We are about to set off towards the Pride Lands, where we will hopefully make a new home for ourselves. While Kushangaza has brought us many happy memories, and has been our home for many months, it is time we moved on from here." She turned her attention to the lion cub stood next to her daughter. "Kion, as leader of the Lion Guard, we shall be following your direction, as you know the way to your home. Is there anything you wish to say before we depart?"

He nodded, then stepped forward, all eyes now on him. "Thank you, Kasi. Now, the journey ahead is long, and will take us a couple of days. We will make camp at Dhahabu Grove, where Queen Dhahabu of the zebra herd there has said we are allowed to spend the night. After that, it should be a straight trek back to the Pride Lands before sunset."

"Two days?" One of the cheetahs asked, following it up with a scoff. "We can probably get there in less than a day! We're cheetahs, after all! Speed is our strength!"

"Remember, we aren't all cheetahs, so we can't all run that fast."

"Yeah, that's my fault," Beshte apologised. "Sorry if it feels like I'm slowing you down."

"Don't be ridiculous, Beshte," Fuli argued. "If it weren't for you, there would be a number of times where we would not have been able to push forward, or our enemies would have overcome us. You aren't slowing us down- if anything, you're keeping us strong."

He couldn't help but smile, his ears flapping at her kind words. "Thanks, Fuli."

"My daughter is right," Kasi agreed, specifically directing it towards her followers. "We may not be moving at cheetah speed, but that will not be necessary to get us to where we are headed. As long as we stay together and move as one, we will make it there." Once assured that her followers understood, she looked back to the red maned cub and told him, "please continue, Kion."

He nodded back to her, before continuing his address. "Now, while we did encounter a hostile leopard tribe along the way, and there is a hyena clan in the Outlands that border the Pride Lands that are on less than friendly terms with us, we assure you that there shall be no issues in handling them."

"And if those leopards you mentioned do interfere?" Aliye asked.

"We can handle them!" Ukuu blurted out, with Kubwa adding, "just like those wild dogs!"

This created a minor uproar from the cheetahs, which Kasi tried to quell, only for Kion to start chuckling. "We appreciate the thought, and while we hope it won't come to that, we know that we can stand together against them. Are there any questions?" No one replied to this, so he told them, "in that case, let us head for the Pride Lands."

"Lead the way, Kion," Kasi told the cub, and with that, they set off, the Lion Guard easing the cheetahs to their destination. As they set off, however, they were oblivious to the eyes watching them, those eyes belonging to the same pack of wild dogs that had fought them just a couple of days ago.

"What's going on?" One of them asked. "They're… leaving?"

"Hey! Maybe this is our chance!" Kukosa eagerly spoke up. "If they're gone, we can take Kushangaza for ourselves! Come on, before they come back, we should-"

"Zip it, Kukosa!" Mjinga barked, causing the lackey to back down, whimpering as he hid behind the rest of the pack. Mjinga simply spat at this action, calling him a "coward" before returning his attention to the cheetahs waking away from the rainforest. "We ain't takin' anything today."

"What?" The first wild dog questioned, surprised by this statement. "But, I thought we were trying to-"

"We _were _trying to. Key word there being, 'were'. They wouldn't leave a place like that for no reason, and we've never seen them leave, except to hunt, but cheetahs hunt alone. If they're all leaving together, they're leaving for good, which makes me think that place ain't worth taking anymore."

"Why would they just leave it behind?" Another of the wild dogs questioned, which led to another asking, "is it the waterfall? Because those vapours look about the same as usual to me."

"I don't really care what it is, because there's one thing I do know." A glint flashed across his eyes, his gaze focusing less on the cheetah tribe and more on the less familiar animals leading them. "They've got somewhere else in mind… and if it's good enough for them, it's good enough for us."

"Ha-hang on a sec there, Mjinga," Kukosa cautiously suggested, immediately shrinking under the gaze of his cruel leader. "M-maybe they aren't leaving Kushangaza because something's wrong. Maybe… m-maybe they just want to travel!"

"You really are the most pathetic piece of fur, aren't you, Kukosa?!" Mjinga yelled, marching towards him with fire burning angrily in his eyes, the unfortunate victim of his anger desperately backing away. "I don't know why I've allowed you to stick around this long! If you're honestly that spineless, then get out of here! Leave my sight while you still have the option! RUN!" Kukosa didn't need telling again, simply fleeing away as the others watched on- some with pity, some with disdain- until Mjinga returned his attention to the group once more. "As for the rest of you, I better not see or here any of you making those kinds of remarks, or I won't be as merciful on you. For now, we must make sure they don't get too far ahead. We don't know where they're heading, but we will soon enough… and when we find that place?"

"NENDA KWA DAMU!"

He nodded back to them, his grin showing his teeth. "Nenda kwa damu."


	13. Ch 13- The Return Trip Begins

The sun shined down on the travelling animals as they made their way towards their destination, having set off a few hours ago. While some of the cheetahs were less than pleased with their current pace, due to the fact that most of the group leading them were slower animals, they didn't voice their displeasure to this, instead talking amongst themselves about topics such as what they thought the Pride Lands would be like, and what they planned to do when they got there. As her tribe and her daughter's group continued their journey, Kasi looked over at the lion cub leading the way and began to approach him.

"So, Kion," Kasi spoke, attracting his attention, "since we have a couple of days or so before we get to the Pride Lands, it would probably be best if you let me know of anything that… well, anything that I should know once we do arrive there."

He nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "I hear you. Let's see. Well, first thing is, your followers won't be able to call you 'queen' Kasi, since my parents are the actual king and queen of the Pride Lands."

She let out a small laugh as a smirk appeared on her lips. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed being called 'queen' while I looked over my tribe. Still, that is fair. After all, these are their lands that me and my tribe hope to call home, and we don't intend to take it from them. I'll be sure to inform my tribe of this once we have reached a rest point."

Kion nodded, before continuing, "of course. So, I believe that my father will want to speak to you about certain things, but I don't know much about those, since he only really teaches Kiara them. You know, since she's going to be the next queen and all."

"Understandable."

"Right. Other than that, I'm not sure what else I can tell you. You'll need somewhere to at least spend the night, since I imagine this won't be over and done with in a few hours."

"Again, that makes perfect sense. As for finding somewhere to stay, I trust that my daughter will know of somewhere for us." She looked over at her daughter, who was currently speaking with Aliye. "I'm glad she's getting to know the rest of my tribe. They have, in a sense, become family to me."

"I can tell. You all seem quite close." Kasi couldn't help but smile, nodding in agreement with the cub. "Is Aliye your closest friend out of your tribe?"

"Well, she's my closest _cheetah_ friend, since Mjumbe is my _actual_ closest friend, but yes. She's become something of a sister to me. I met her quite early in my travels, not long after meeting Mjumbe, and I found her fending off aardwolves that were threatening her and her father near their home. I saw this and knew I couldn't let them harm them, so I asked Mjumbe to provide a distraction. He dived in close, and while they were wondering what was happening, I ran in to help. Together, me and Aliye fended them off, and eventually sent them running. I was going to ask if they were okay, but her father had some sort of coughing fit, so I had to help Aliye get them back to their cave, which wasn't much of a cave."

"Was he sick?"

Kasi nodded. "He was quite old when I met him, and he had caught some kind of illness. They lived in an area where they didn't have anyone who knew medicine, not like back in the Pride Lands. I knew a couple of things that could help him, but nothing like a cure or a remedy. Only small things, like certain fruits that could make things easier for him."

"So, does that mean that he…"

Kasi could tell from how his voice seemed to go quiet that he didn't want to finish that sentence, so she merely nodded. "A few days after I found them, he completed her journey in the Circle of Life. He had lived quite a life by that point, and he said that he had no regrets. I remember that he thanked me for helping them before he passed, and after we gave him a funeral, Mjumbe and I were going to head off, when Aliye stopped us, asking us if she could travel with us. Apparently, her father had made it his dying wish or something, but we were happy for her to join us, and we've been together since. We've been through a lot together, and she really has become the sister I never had."

"That sounds nice," Kion admitted. "I can't imagine how difficult things were up to that point, but it sounds like things only got better after that."

"I suppose you could say that. There were a few rough areas along the way, but we eventually found more of our tribe, settled down in Kushangaza, and eventually got to where we are today." Kion nodded, and before he could say anything else, Kasi decided to. "So, Kion, since you've asked me something about my past, might I ask something of yours?"

Curious to find out what she wanted to know, he nodded and replied, "sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well, while we were in Kushangaza, I noticed that you are quite close with your friends, my daughter included. I was wondering just how close you are with them?"

Kion noticed a slight hint in her voice, but what it meant, he wasn't sure. Still, he had no qualms in answering the question. "Sure. Well, I wouldn't really say I'm closer with any of them than I am with any of the others. I've known them all since I was so little, they've become a second family to me."

"I can see that. You all really care for each other."

He nodded. "We've looked out for each other for so long, I couldn't imagine having anyone else in my team."

"Loyalty is potentially the most important aspect in a successful group like your Lion Guard. You made a wise choice in your recruitment."

"Thank you."

"However," a smirk grew on her face, "if you had to choose one member that would be your most reliable, who would it be?"

"That's easy- Fuli. They all have their strengths, but I would say that Fuli is the most well rounded of them. Beshte is easily the kindest, occasionally to a fault, whilst Bunga is at times a bit careless. Always jumps before he looks."

"I noticed, though that was a case of him literally jumping into the water." Kion laughed at the memory of that, a slight hint of surprise in his mind as he registered that it had already been two days since that happened. "What about your other member, Ono?"

"Ono is very reliable. He's really smart, and he thinks with his head rather than his heart, but he feels more comfortable assisting rather than leading, which I respect. As for Fuli… well, she can be a little headstrong at times."

"A trait from her father, I assure you."

Again, Kion laughed, finding amusement in the cheetah leader's words. "At the same time, however, she knows how to decide when to lead with her heart, and when to lead with her head. She definitely seems like the one who has adapted to this role best, even more so than me."

The cheetah hadn't expected that last point. "Do you not think you've adapted to your role?"

"It's not that, but I don't think I would have adapted anywhere near as well as I have if she hadn't been there along the way. Of all my friends, I'd say she is the one I can relate to most, and the one I rely on most."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kion. It sounds like you and her are quite close, and you've looked out for each other a lot, so for that I thank you." Her smirk faded, a hint of a frown taking its place. "I haven't been able to watch over her, so not knowing how she was doing all these months… it was heart wrenching, but I thought it was for the best. Now… well, I don't know if what I did was for the best, but I'm at least thankful that she's had someone like you to look out for her."

Kion gave a small chuckle before telling her, "I'd say she's looked out for me more than I have for her."

A look of mirth spread across her face. "You think quite highly of her, don't you?" He nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, Kion. You're a good lion."

His smile grew a bit from the compliment. "Asante, Kasi."

"Kion!" They heard Ono call out. "I think there's a slight issue up ahead!"

"What do you see Ono?"

* * *

Not long later, the group had found themselves heading towards a large hole, with a small group of antelopes up ahead looking into it. As they approached, one of the antelopes looked at them, and gasped. "No! Please! Don't hurt us!" he yelled, alerting the other antelopes to their presence.

"It's okay, we don't want to hurt you," Kion slowly told them. "We just want to know what happened here."

"We came through here a couple of days ago, and this hole wasn't here then," Fuli added.

"That's because it wasn't," another antelope, this one a female, replied. "We were just passing through, heading towards our watering hole, when this hole appeared out of nowhere!"

"It must be a sinkhole," Ono explained. "There must be water running underneath which caused the earth to collapse here."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Our watering hole isn't that far from here," the third antelope, another female, agreed.

"Is everyone okay?" Kasi asked, to which the first antelope shook his head.

"We're okay, but my mother is down there, and I think she's hurt."

"Can we look?" Although the antelopes were hesitant, they nodded, allowing Kion and the Guard to step forward. Looking down into the sinkhole, they were able to see an older antelope, lying on her side and looking up. "Are you hurt?"

"I… I can't stand up," she called up, her voice a little weak.

"Oh no…."

Turning to the male antelope, Ono told him, "it looks like some of the earth has landed on her legs. She won't be able to get out unless we can get that off first."

"Wait, we?"

"Well, yeah," Beshte spoke up. "We aren't going to just leave you to deal with this alone."

"He's right," Kion added. "It wouldn't be right for us to walk away from this."

The antelope looked at them, jaw dropped in astonishment, before saying, "thank you… thank you, thank you so much!"

"Don't thank us yet. We need to get her out first." He then turned back to the egret. "Ono, how deep is the hole?"

Flying over the sinkhole, Ono looked in, before telling the lion cub, "I'd guess about ten feet deep. It's not a very wide hole, but it's too wide for her to climb up it. We'd need to try and pull her out."

"But how would we do that?" Fuli asked. "None of us are big enough to simply reach in and pull her out. We'd need something to lower in for her, like a branch or a vine."

"If we were back at Kushangaza, some of the vines back there would probably be strong enough," Kasi pointed out.

"We can go back and get them!" Ukuu suggested, whilst Kubwa nodded, a determined look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Kion asked.

"Easy!" Kubwa assured. "Back in a few!"

With that, they sprinted back the way they came, making a few of them cough at the dust kicked up. "So, while they get the vines," Kion spoke once the dust had settled, "we need to figure out how to get the earth off of her."

"That's where I come in!" Bunga answered, before running towards the hole. "Zuka zama!"

Before anyone could argue, he leapt into the hole, using the sides to climb down before landing at the bottom, startling the elder.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry, Aunty Antelope. I'm here to get you free."

As the honey badger began to move the earth from her legs, she couldn't help but smirk. "Aunty Antelope? That has a nice ring to it."

As Bunga got to work, Fuli turned to the male antelope, seeing the fearful expression on his face. Deciding he needed to be assured, she approached him. "Hey," she spoke, his head turning to see her small smile. "She's going to be okay. We're gonna get her out of there. If this doesn't work, we'll try something else."

Looking back at her, he could tell she wasn't lying, and though he had some doubts, he felt reassured by this. "Thank you… but, why are you helping us?"

"It's sort of what we do." Before he could ask more, they saw that Kubwa and Ukuu skidded to a halt near them, two long vines in their mouths. "You've got the vines!"

"Yeah, sorry we took so long," Ukuu apologised. "The ones we first found were too short."

"That's faster than anything we could have done otherwise. Hand them to Beshte, and we'll lower them down."

They both nodded, before walking over to the hole, where they gave Beshte the vines. "Okay, good work, you two," Kion told them, before looking down the hole and calling out, "how's it looking, Bunga?"

"Nearly there, Kion!" he replied. Brushing off some of the last bits of earth, he saw the elder antelope move her leg. "There we go! You need any help standing?"

"Actually…" Taking a few seconds, she steadily turned over and stood up, finding that her back left leg was a little sore but otherwise okay. "Thank you so much, dear."

"Ah, forget about it." He looked back up and cupped his paws around his mouth. "Okay, Kion! She's okay!"

"Good work, Bunga!" Turning to Beshte, he gave him a nod, the hippo nodding back as he sent the vines down into the sinkhole, allowing the elder antelope to grab them in her teeth. "Are you ready?" When she nodded, he turned to Beshte once more, and told him, "go for it."

"TWINDE KIBOKO!"

As Beshte began to pull on the vines, the elder antelope began to climb up, with Bunga climbing alongside her and offering encouragement. Her hooves would occasionally cause bits of earth to crumble, making her panic for a moment, but Bunga kept her calm, and before she knew it, they had reached the top, the antelope scrambling out, safe at last.

"Mom!" The male antelope cried, rushing over with the others to embrace her. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"We were so worried, ma'am," the first female antelope told her, the other simply nodding.

"I appreciate your concerns. I'll admit I was for a moment, but I'm okay now. Also, you don't need to call me ma'am anymore- call me 'Aunty Antelope'."

The two of them looked at each other in confusion, then looked to the male antelope, who merely shrugged, before saying, "well, at least you're safe now." He then turned to Kion. "And it's all because of you guys. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"Yes, dears," Aunty Antelope spoke to them. "I owe you my life. May we repay you somehow?"

"That won't be necessary," Kion told them.

"Come now, I insist. May we invite you to our watering hole? It's not grand, but it is plenty."

"Actually, that sounds pretty good," Bunga responded, with Beshte nodding and saying, "it is getting a little hot out."

"Do your tribe mind a slight detour?" Kion asked Kasi.

"I think that'll be fine," she told him, then looked to the other cheetahs. "Won't it?"

Once he was sure they all agreed, Kion turned to the antelopes and told them, "well, then, we would be honoured."

"Follow me," the male antelope told them, leading the way with the other antelopes. "So, mom, why did you ask the others to call you Aunty Antelope?"


	14. Ch 14- One More Night

As the evening sun cast the earth in an orange hue, a group of zebras were peacefully frolicking around, not a care in the world. Among them was their white and gold furred leader, happily and idly chatting and frolicking with her followers as she enjoyed what was left of the day. As they conversed amongst themselves, Dhahabu looked to one side and saw that Raha and Starehe were approaching at a jogging pace. "Excuse me, ladies," she told the other zebras, before walking towards her closest friends and advisors. "Hello, my friends! How has your day been?"

"Good, Dhahabu, but there's something you need to know," Starehe responded first.

"There's a group headed our way," Raha continued. "We couldn't tell who from the distance, so we decided to let you know first."

The golden zebra widened her eyes in surprise. "A group, you say? Were they a large group?" Starehe nodded. "I see… could you show me?"

"Yes, Dhahabu!"

"Then let us go at once." The twins nodded, leading their queen away from their current spot and towards the edge of the Grove, where the closer the got, the more clearly that Dhahabu could see the group that was approaching, though she could 't quite tell what kind of animals they were, other than the fact there were two different kinds of birds. "Hmm… that is a large group, but… they don't appear to be charging us."

"What should we do, your majesty?" Starehe asked.

"Wait a moment, Starehe. Let us see who they are first." The brother and sister nodded to her, before returning their gaze to the group approaching them. It took a few seconds, but eventually, Dhahabu was able to identify one of them approaching. "Wait a second… that looks like… Ono!"

"So, it's the Lion Guard?" Raha questioned. "But they don't have that many members. Who are the rest of them with them?"

Thinking back to the Guard's rest at Dhahabu Grove a few days ago, she remembered what Kion had told her after they got rid of Makucha and the other leopards. _"We're heading somewhere on behalf of my father, King Simba,"_ he had told her. _"There is a group that wishes to join the Pride Lands, and we've been asked to escort them to Pride Rock so that he can speak with their leader personally." _'So this must be the group they are escorting,' she realised, noticing now that the Guard were accompanied by a group of cheetahs. 'I wonder…'

"Dhahabu?" Starehe asked, grasping the zebra queen's attention. "Should we go ahead and greet them?"

Smiling, the golden zebra nodded. "Indeed! Let us greet them at once!" With a nod, they followed their leader as she galloped ahead, eager to greet her friends once more. Once they were just metres ahead, she slowed down and stopped in front of them, bearing a wide grin. "Lion Guard, welcome!"

"Greetings, Dhahabu," Kion responded, him and the rest of the Guard bowing their heads to her. "I hope we're not intruding."

"Not at all, not at all!" She looked past the lion cub to the cheetahs that were with him. "And who are your friends?"

Stepping forward, Kasi introduced herself. "My name is Kasi, and I am the leader of my tribe, formerly of Kushangaza."

"Well, it is wonderful to meet you, Kasi! I am Dhahabu, Queen of the zebras of Dhahabu Grove."

"It's an honour to meet you."

Giving a small giggle, Dhahabu replied, "the honour is all mine." Turning back to Kion, she asked him, "so, does this mean that your mission is going well, Lion Guard?"

"It is, which is why we're here. It would take us close to a day to return to the Pride Lands, and we have been travelling for most of the day already. I know it's a lot to ask, but we were hoping you wouldn't mind if we rested here tonight."

"Don't be silly, Kion! The Lion Guard saved me and my herd a few days back, and I told you that you were welcome to stay here again, so by all means. You and your friends are welcome to spend the night here."

Relief washed over the lion cub's face at hearing this. "Thank you so much, Dhahabu. We really appreciate this."

"Yes, thank you, Dhahabu," Kasi added. "My tribe appreciates this greatly."

"Well, my herd and I are happy to welcome you to our home. Now, please, follow me."

As they all followed the golden zebra, Starehe turned to the Lion Guard. "So, what was it like at Kushangaza?"

"It was pretty cool, actually," Beshte answered. "The waterfall there was so pretty, and relaxing. Honestly, it's almost as good as Big Springs."

"We've only ever heard hearsay about what it's like there," Raha told the Pride Landers. "The only time we've left the Grove was to see the Pride Lands, but that's because we really like it here."

"I don't blame you," Ono replied. "When you spend most of your life in one place, it's easy to become comfortable there. Common knowledge, really."

"Still, it's pretty fun to explore," Bunga pointed out. "You get to see so much that way!"

"You said it, Lil B."

At the same time as they chatted amongst themselves, Dhahabu found herself getting to know the cheetah leader. "So, you used to live in the Pride Lands?" The golden zebra asked, to which Kasi nodded.

"I did, a long time ago. I used to love living there, but I had to leave. Though I'm sad to leave Kushangaza, me and my tribe are looking forward to heading to the Pride Lands."

"It is a wondrous place, though I couldn't imagine leaving the Grove to move there." Kasi nodded again, understanding where she was coming from. "Why is it you're leaving your home?"

"The main reason is because it was a… highly desired area. Many other groups have tried to take the rainforest from us, more often that not through force." Her gaze drifted over to her daughter, who was talking with the young prince. "At the same time, though, a small part of me never felt like it was really my home."

Following her gaze, Dhahabu saw Fuli and smiled. "I thought I saw a resemblance," she pointed out, looking back to the adult cheetah. "How is she taking everything?"

"Honestly… better than I was expecting. How much did they tell you about this?"

"Not much, just that they were sent to escort you to the Pride Lands." Kasi nodded silently, making Dhahabu lessen her smile. "I hope I'm not intruding, Kasi. I don't mean any offence."

"Don't be ridiculous. I appreciate being able to talk to you."

Just like that, Dhahabu's smile returned. "But, of course. Any family of Fuli's is a friend of mine."

As they all continued to walk into the Grove, however, the wild dogs had unknowingly been watching over the whole time, with Mjinga maintaining a threatening eye. "So, this is the place, right?" One of the wild dogs asked his leader. "This is where they've come to? So, let's take it!"

"Keep your mouth shut," Mjinga hissed in response, narrowing his eyes on the Grove ahead of him. "This can't be the place… it's too small, there's only zebras here, it's only got one kind of land… no, this isn't the place."

"Then, why are they here?" Another wild dog asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All that matters is where they go next, so we're keep watch on them until they take off again."

"But that could take all night!"

Mjinga turned around giving a stink eye to the wild dog that said that. "You want to go and see what Kukosa is up to instead?" With a gulp, he shook his head rapidly, leading to Mjinga giving a scoff. "Thought not. If it comes down to us staying overnight, you can take first watch." He ignored the mutterings that this produced, instead returning his focus to the cheetahs and the Lion Guard. 'What's your plan, Kasi…'

* * *

After everyone had been shown around the Grove, and a fair bit of frolicking and romping on Dhahabu's insistence, it was time to call it a night. Dhahabu showed her guests to an area where they could sleep for the night, and after a few pleasantries were exchanged, nearly everyone found sleep with ease, their eyes shutting as they lay down in the grass. Kasi, while she too was tired, found something on her mind, and she knew that it would plague her thoughts if she didn't address it. To do so, however, there was someone she had to speak to.

Standing up slowly, she looked down and saw that Fuli, who had been peacefully cuddled up against her as she slept, remained asleep. Though Kasi treasured being able to keep her daughter warm at night, especially after having been absent from her life, she knew that it would do her no good to wait. She walked over to where the others were sleeping- specifically, where the rest of the Lion Guard were asleep- and gently prodded the lion cub with her paw.

"Huh?" He groggily muttered, stirring from his slumber. As his eyes steadily blinked open, he looked up and was able to see Kasi staring at him. "Kasi?"

"Sorry to wake you, Kion," she told him in a hushed tone. "Could I speak to you for a moment?" Though confused, his curiosity refused to let him sleep, so he nodded. Standing up, he followed her a short distance away towards the watering hole, the moonlight providing a pale amount of light from its reflection. Kasi took a drink first, then looked up at the stars. "It's a beautiful night out… sometimes, back at the rainforest, I would wake up at night and run to the plains that bordered Kushangaza, just so I could see the stars. It's the one thing I didn't like about Kushangaza, not being able to just… look up one night and see them."

"I know what you mean," Kion replied with a smile. "If I couldn't sleep back at Pride Rock, I would go out and watch the stars until I felt at peace, and it would always help me to sleep."

"I feel the same way." She shifted her gaze from the stars in the sky, to the small yet visible figure of Pride Rock in the distance. "It's funny… I've spent most of my life at the Pride Lands, lived there at two different times, yet there are only three things I am able to remember about it: what Scar's reign left of it, the sight of Pride Rock… and my daughter." Pausing for a few seconds, she turned to face Kion, whose attention was now fully on her. "I'm sorry for waking you so late, but before we head back to Pride Rock, tomorrow, there's something I felt I needed to talk to you about."

He tilted his head slightly as he asked her, "what is it?"

"When we eventually get back to Pride Rock, King Simba and I will need to work out the terms necessary for my tribe to live there. I'm willing to discuss any and every point he may make… but I have to make sure that I do what is best for my tribe."

Kion felt a small darkness in her words- a sense of foreboding, almost. "What are you saying?"

She sighed, drifting her eyes down towards her feet. "While I am hopeful that we will be able to work things out, and that myself and Fuli can live together as a family like we should have always been… there is no guarantee this will work."

"But, Kasi-"

"Let me finish." Her words weren't stern, but they were enough to silence his retort. "I will do whatever I can to reach an agreement, but if Simba and I cannot reach one, my tribe and I will be forced to leave. This brings me to you, Kion." She looked up, the moonlight allowing her enough vision to see the confusion in his eyes. "Should it come to that, I must ask you something, Kion, and I can only ask _you_ this, because you are the one person other than myself that my daughter trusts above everyone else. Possibly even more than me, and I wouldn't blame her for it."

"I don't understand," Kion admitted. "What are you asking me?"

"Kion… should this not work out, I'm asking you to stand by Fuli, no matter what. I don't want to break my daughter's heart again, but if there is no way for us to live in the same place, then I want to at least ensure that she will be safe. You are the only one I can ask this of."

To say the least, he felt stunned- he had no idea she was going to ask him this, and he could sense how conflicted she sounded. "Kasi… you shouldn't have to ask me that."

"I know, Kion, and I don't like having to, but in order for me to try and make this work, I need to know that you will stand by her if this doesn't work. That way, I can maintain a level head and do what I can to try and make this work." She approached him by a couple of steps and leaned her head forward so they were at eye level. "Kion… can you promise me that?"

While he was still uncertain about this, when he saw the look in her eye, it was a look he could only relate to whenever his mother was worried about his wellbeing, so he understood where she was coming from. "I… I promise, Kasi."

She smiled at his answer. "Thank you, Kion." Straightening back up, she let a yawn escape her lips. "I feel like I can sleep now. Goodnight, Kion."

"Goodnight." As she walked away, he watched for a second before looking into the water. His thoughts still on the conversation, his eyes squeezed shut. 'Great kings, I ask you. Please…' Looking back at the way Kasi had just left, he felt that sense of foreboding return. 'Make this work…'


	15. Ch 15- The Final Leg

Back in the Pride Lands, things were peaceful as night cast the area in darkness, only lit by the stars and the moon. All across the land, the animals were either fast asleep or getting there, with one exception. Up on the peak of Pride Rock, the king of the Pride Lands was staring into the horizon, his face showing no signs of emotion- possibly from tiredness, but he knew that this wasn't why. He was staring so intently into the distance that he didn't hear the footsteps of the cub approaching him.

"Dad?" He heard a voice ask, turning his head to see Kiara looking at him, her eyes tired yet concerned. "What are you doing?"

He gave a soft smile to the princess, then looked back at the night sky. "I'm just looking at the stars, Kiara."

"Can I join you?" He didn't speak, simply answering her by patting his paw to the space next to him, so she walked forward until she was right beside her father and sat down. Looking up at the sky, she matched his gentle smile. "They're pretty tonight."

"They are every night. There's never been a night where sitting out here and looking at the stars didn't help me to relax."

Kiara couldn't help but agree, feeling the cool breeze flowing through her fur as the night's air filled her lungs, being released in a contented sigh. "It is pretty relaxing…" After a few moments, she turned to her father again and asked, "dad? Are you worried about Kion?"

He didn't speak for a few seconds, making Kiara think she might have said the wrong thing, until he cracked a smirk and gave a small laugh. "You have your grandmother's wisdom, Kiara. She could always tell what was bothering me or my father, even when I took the throne." He smiled as the memories came to him, but he knew he couldn't avoid the question his daughter had asked him. "Yes, Kiara. I'm concerned about your brother. I'd be lying to say I wasn't also partly concerned for the Pride Lands, given the attacks from the Outlanders since they left, but I'm more concerned about Kion and the Guard's whereabouts. The messenger that came initially claimed it would take them four days, yet that time has passed, and he's not returned yet."

"Do you think… something's happened?"

The concern in her voice was thick, making him wary as to what he said next. "If I had to guess… I would say that there was an… unforeseen circumstance that required their attention."

"Oh…"

He turned to his daughter, seeing her hang her head low, making him frown slightly. "But… I trust your brother. Kion and his Guard have been doing this for long enough, and have been friends for even longer. There is no doubt that they will look out for each other. Still, if they do not return by the time the sun sets tomorrow, I will personally have Zazu go and search for him." He then used his paw to lift her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes and give her a comforting smile. "In the meantime, we need to keep hopeful, and continue as normal. Can you do that?"

Giving a bit of a chuckle, she stepped forward to nuzzle her father. "Okay, dad."

His smile grew, the king nuzzling his daughter back. "Alright. Now, let's get some sleep."

"Can't we stay out here a little longer? I want to watch the stars some more."

"Hmm… okay. But just for a little while." He heard her give an "okay" in response, before they returned their gaze to the beauty of the night sky of the Pride Lands. And yet, despite his words of assurance, there was still a little bit of doubt in his mind. 'Kion… be safe…'

* * *

The sun rose, and with it came the start of a new day. At Dhahabu Grove, Kion was the first to wake up, having slept well enough in spite of the conversation from the previous night. The promise he had made to Kasi had been a bit of a wake up to him, but he knew not to let it get the better of him- they still had to get to the Pride Lands first, which meant at least another half a day of travel, so he needed to be ready. Once everyone else was awake, they took a drink from the Grove's Watering Hole before they took off, with Dhahabu and some of her herd giving them a farewell as they set off on their way. Fortunately for the Lion Guard, they were able to head back the same way they came, only this time without having to deal with Hofu or Makucha and his leopards. They even found themselves at the home of Abiria and his family again, and they allowed the Lion Guard and the cheetah tribe to rest there for a bit and chat, before they set off on the final journey

As they travelled, Fuli noticed that Kion was quieter than usual- sure, to the untrained eye, nothing seemed amiss, but to someone who considered the lion cub one of their best friends, it was noticeable, and this concerned her. Deciding to speak to him, she broke away from the other Guard members and advanced so that she could walk alongside him. "Hey," she greeted, getting his attention. "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, giving her a smile. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Feels weird to be going back to the Pride Lands, though." She then gave him a smirk as she added, "but something tells me that's not why you've been quiet." Seeing him raise his eyebrow at her statement, she gave a small chuckle. "Kion, I've known you nearly my whole life, I know there's something on your mind. So, spill it- what's got you so quiet?"

He gave a small chuckle, then returned his gaze to looking forward. "I thought Ono was supposed to be the keenest of sight," he joked, getting an eye roll from the cheetah. "But, yeah, I guess I'm just… thinking about what happens when we get there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… it's just…" He knew that she was onto him, but he couldn't tell her what he was really thinking about- he knew that it would only worry her, and with how happy he had noticed that she had been the past few days, he didn't want to ruin that for her. Instead he took a couple of seconds to think about what to tell her. "I know that Ma Tembo and Makuu and the rest of the leaders said that they would be able to look after the Pride Lands while we were gone, and I do trust them, but… I just don't want to go back only to find out that something horrible has happened."

Looking back to Fuli, he saw her give a sympathetic smile. "Kion, I know you're worried. That's part of what makes you a great leader. That said, you don't have to worry about this- if something had happened, your father would have sent Zazu or someone to get us, so that we could come back and stop whatever was happening. As much as this mission meant to me, the Pride Lands is my home still, and I don't want anything to happen to it either."

"I know you don't, and I know it probably seems like I'm being stupid."

She shook her head at this. "I don't think that at all. I think you're being concerned, and that's a good thing, because if you didn't show concern for things like this, then it just wouldn't be you."

Giving a chuckle, he found his eyes gazing into hers for a moment. "You really know what to say to cheer me up, don't you, Fuli?"

"Well, someone has to be the smartest of the group."

This brought out laughter from both cubs, which didn't go unnoticed by Kasi or Aliye. "They sure seem close, don't they?" Aliye asked, to which Kasi nodded.

"He's her best friend," the former queen of the rainforest replied. "I remember when I visited Fuli not long back, and while we talked about a lot of things, I did notice that she seemed to talk about Kion just that little bit more than anything else."

"Really?" Aliye's eyes widened in surprise, before a mischievous glint washed over them. "You don't suppose she might want to get… closer, do you?"

Kasi rolled her eyes, suppressing a laugh at her suggestion. "Ali, they're just cubs, leave them be." Of course, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think, 'if things work out, I am definitely going to talk to Fuli about that.'

"Everyone!" They heard Ono call out, distracting them all from their previous thoughts and conversations. "Once we get to the top of this hill, you'll be able to get a clear view of the Pride Lands!"

"Race ya there!" One of the cheetahs yelled, and before anyone knew it, they were all racing up the hill, eager to get a view of their destination. While the Lion Guard sans Fuli were a little bit behind the cheetah tribe, they all made it to the top, and despite it being their home, they all looked on in wonder at the sight before them. The sun not yet setting, the landscape looked amazing, with the land stretching out vastly, and Pride Rock standing tall above it all, majestic and proud. "Woah…"

"It feels so weird, seeing it from so far away," Beshte remarked, his ears wagging at the sight.

"Yeah, but it looks un-Bunga-lievable!" Bunga added.

"Home sweet home," Kion was next to say, a smile spreading across his lips as he turned to Fuli. "You ready to go back?"

With a nod and a smile, she told him, "you bet, Kion."

"So, Kion," they heard Kasi ask. "How long should it take us to get there?"

"Well, by the looks of it, we should enter the Pride Lands in about half an hour, but Pride Rock is on the far side, so it'll take us maybe an hour to get there. Assuming nothing gets in our way, however, it should be a simple walk to get there."

"Well, then, lead the way."

"Not so fast!" They all turned around to see Mjinga and his pack of wild dogs, all staring them down with vicious intent, a snarky grin on the leader's face. "So, this is what you left the rainforest for, huh, Kasi? Gotta say, it's a lot grander than I was expecting."

"Did you follow us all the way from Kushangaza?" Aliye challenged, her and the rest of Kasi's tribe baring their fangs at him.

"Of course! After all this time of you defending that rainforest, just to leave for no reason at all? Well, we had to see what it was you were leaving it for, so we could have it for ourselves!"

"Don't count on it!" Fuli argued. "There's not enough of you to take us on, let alone take on the people Pride Lands!"

"The Pride Lands, huh? Nice name, gotta admit. Still, it's not gonna matter who tries to stop us- we're taking over, and you can't do anything about it." Before anyone else could say anything, Kion started chuckling, confusing the wild dog leader. "What's so funny, lion cub?"

"There's something you need to know," he explained, his grin turning into a serious frown. "Last time, we were in the rainforest, which means I wasn't able to do this." Summoning his strength, the winds around them began to pick up furiously, making Mjinga look around, alert yet unaware of what was about to happen. As Kion dug his claws into the ground, he tensed his muscles, and before anyone could do anything, he unleashed the mighty Roar of the Elders, the four lions in the sky providing a mighty gale that lifted the stunned wild dogs and sending them flying, their screams dying down as they disappeared over the horizon. As the winds died down and the clouds returned to normal, Kion slowed his breathing, then turned to his team. "Hopefully, that should stop them from coming back."

"Um… what was that?!" Ukuu asked, making Kion realise that all of Kasi's tribe were staring at him in shock.

"Did you just roar them away?!" Kubwa exclaimed, the two brothers looking at each other momentarily before staring at the lion cub again.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, but we can do that while we walk."

"Kion's right," Kasi agreed. "As astonishing as that was, the Pride Lands await us, so let's not waste any time." Reluctantly agreeing, her followers turned and followed Kion, their destination now closer than ever.

* * *

Far away, the screams of wild dogs could be heard as they unceremoniously plummeted to the ground, each landing with a thud. After the initial impact wore off, they gingerly stood up. "What the hell was that?"

"How the hell did he do that?!"

"Where the hell are we?!"

"Shut up!" Mjinga snapped, silencing their questions as he shook his hind leg to deal with the pain from landing on it. "I don't care what that was, or where we are, because we are going back there, and taking over the Pride Lands."

"Are you serious?! How the hell do we do that, when one of them can literally roar us away?!"

They all jumped when they heard a voice laughing from nearby. "Perhaps we can help with that…"


	16. Ch 16- Home At Last

**(A/N: hey, guys. Gonna make this quick- I'm taking a break from this story over the Christmas break to focus on assignments. Hope you can understand. Thank you all for reading, and enjoy!)**

Elsewhere in the Pride Lands, King Simba was leading the lionesses on patrol in her absence of the Lion Guard, only a couple of them remaining at Pride Rock to take care of the young. So far that day, things had been quiet, though the king knew better than to let his guard down- the Outlander attacks had been more frequent since the Guard set off on their mission, and while no Pride Landers had been lost because of them, it had meant they had to arrange two simultaneous patrols to cover the Pride Lands in the event of another attack, with the second patrol currently being taken care of by Makuu and his float.

As they walked through the plains, Simba turned to his wife, and saw that she was giving him a concerned look. "What?"

"You have that look on your face again," she told him. "That lost look in your eyes gives it away. You're worried about Kion still, aren't you?"

He gave a small scoff. "And you aren't worried?"

"Of course I am, I'm a mother, but I have full faith in our son and his team. They will be back before the day is over, and everything will return to normal. Besides, this journey will be good for them."

"You say that so easily," he countered. "We know nothing about this Kushangaza that they've gone to, and only Fuli knows anyone from there-"

"Which is more than enough we need for us to trust them." She rolled her eyes- she loved her husband's concern, but she couldn't help but feel like he was going slightly overboard with this. "You and I both know why Fuli was willing to trust her, and you also know why a Kion and the others went with her."

"Because they trust Fuli," he answered, a slight groan in his voice at his wife's blunt yet nonetheless correct statement. "It's not Fuli I don't trust, nor is it her mother. It's everything else I'm cautious about."

Nala stopped walking, prompting Simba to do the same while the rest of the lionesses walked ahead. "Simba… I'm not saying you shouldn't be concerned. I'm just saying to trust our son, and wait for him to come back, which he will. His Guard have done things far greater than we could ever have anticipated he would. This is nothing in comparison."

He took a second before he replied, a smile appearing on his face. "I'm glad I have you by my side, Nala."

"Well, who else is going to keep things from going to hell?" They both shared a chuckle, then started to nuzzle each other. "Now, come on. Until the Lion Guard get back, we have to help with patrol."

He nodded, and they started to jog ahead to catch up with the lionesses, when they saw a figure appear in the sky. As the figure neared them, they were able to see more clearly that it was Zazu who had approached them, an alert expression on his face. "Sire! The jackals have been spotted attempting to hunt the zebras!"

"Lead the way, Zazu!" Simba replied, the hornbill giving a nod before flying in the direction of the invaders. "Everyone, with me!"

No one dared argue with the king, knowing that time was of the essence as they followed the major-domo leading the way. They were fortunate in the fact they didn't have to travel far to find the infiltrators, quickly seeing Reirei and her pack- pups included- terrorising the zebras of Muhimu's herd, sending the panicked equids running any and every direction.

"Get 'em kids!" Reirei cheered on, nipping at the heels of one of the male zebras that she was chasing.

"Uh, honey?" She heard Goigoi call out, making her eyes roll slightly. "We've got company!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw that the lions of Pride Rock were indeed advancing on them, but she was prepared. "Keep chasing the zebras, and make sure to spread them out! We have greater numbers than them!"

As the rest of the pack followed out her orders, Nala was quick to observe what their plan of attack was. "They're attempting to spread us out!" She called out.

"Everyone! Gather them together!" Simba ordered. "They may have greater numbers, but we have greater strength, so as long as they don't surround us, they can't defeat us!"

"AYE!"

So, the Pride got to work- anywhere the jackals chased the zebras, they would attempt to herd them away so that the herd could get to safety. The pups weren't really an issue, with any lioness able to to stop them in their tracks, and the adults weren't exactly difficult to deal with due to the lack of nourishment they got in the Outlands. The real issue was the numbers game- while they weren't as strong, they were crafty and nimble, so any time the jackals were stopped, they would just run around them and lead them somewhere else, meaning that the lions were effectively sent on a wild goose chase.

"How long are you going to keep running?" Nala called out as she chased after Reirei. "The zebras are gone, there's nothing for you here!"

"Oh, isn't there?" The jackal laughed back. "Get her, kids!"

"What?" Before Nala even realised it, she felt something bite into her hind leg, causing her a noticeable amount of pain, but not enough to stop her from shaking off the pup that had caused it. She looked over her other shoulder and saw another pup trying to bite at her other leg, but she jumped away before they could only to notice a third pup had surrounded her with its siblings. "I'm not going to hurt these kids, Reirei, so face me like a woman!"

'But that's too easy,' the jackal leader thought to herself as she skulked around, using the chaos as a way of masking her position. She had known from the vultures' scouting report that the lionesses would be patrolling, and that they would be the first on report when they advanced on the zebras, so she had instructed her followers to keep the king and queen distracted above all else. 'With no Lion Guard, and none of the other herd leaders about, we can take them down, and once they fall, the rest of the Pride Lands will fall with them!' She would've laughed at the sheer joy she felt from it, but it would give her away. Shaking that thought away and focusing on the mission at hand, she moved towards the distracted queen, but just as she was starting to pick up speed and prepare to pounce, she heard something in the distance… something that sounded oddly familiar. "What was…"

"HUWEZI!"

"KASI YA HAKI!"

Before Reirei could even register what had happened, she felt a force tackle her to one side, disorienting her as she hit the ground with a groan. As she tried to get up, she was pinned to the ground, making her look up at an unfamiliar figure. "Who the heck are you?"

"Someone who has you beat," she heard the king cheetah say with a smirk. "Look around."

Doing just that, Reirei saw with a shocked expression as one by one, her jackals were tackled to the ground by an assortment of cheetahs, each one being pinned with ease. Not only were the lions astounded by the sudden assistance they received, but the three jackal pups that had surrounded Nala were now thrown off, which meant that when they tried to run, they were all caught further off guard when a yellow and brown blur began running around them, making them back up until one of them tripped and collided with the other two, all falling in a heap on the floor.

The figure that had been running around the pups slowed down, revealing the grinning face of Fuli, who turned to the surprised Nala. "Sorry we're late, your majesty," she told the queen, who blinked before smiling back.

"We're grateful you arrived when you did," she replied. "So, where are the rest of the Guard?"

"They should be here in about three… two… one…"

"Aww, man!" They all heard a familiar voice call, turning to see the rest of the Lion Guard approaching, a disappointed honey badger at the front of the group. "You couldn't save us any bad guys to beat?"

"There's always next time, Lil B," Beshte offered with a chuckle, to which Bunga shrugged.

Brushing off his friend's disappointment, Kion ran over to his mother, nuzzling her as soon as he was close enough to. "Are you okay, mom?"

"I'm fine, Kion," she replied, nuzzling him back before looking over to the young cheetah. "Thank you, Fuli."

"I can't really take credit for this, Nala," Fuli argued. "When Ono spotted the jackals and the lionesses, my mother was the one who suggested that we go ahead to help."

"Is that so?" She heard Simba inquire, the king making his way over to his wife and son. Looking at the different cheetahs, he realised that only one of them was a king cheetah like Fuli, so he directed his attention to her. "It seems that introductions and thanks are in order."

"It would seem so," Kasi replied, though the struggling under her paws made her remember that there was a more pressing issue. "What about them?"

"Leave that to me," Kion assured her, and with a nod, she instructed her cheetahs to get behind the cub. As the jackals scrambled to their feet, Kion's eyes instantly locked with Reirei's with an intense stare. "When you get back to the Outlands, let everyone know that the Lion Guard are back, and that no matter what you try, you will never take the Pride Lands from those that respect the Circle of Life! It's time you went back home."

"Run for it!" Goigoi yelled, alerting the rest of the jackals as they began to run. However, they didn't start running fast enough as they barely even got a few feet before Kion unleashed the Roar of the Elders, lifting them off of their feet and launching them back to the Outlands with all the power the cub could muster. The winds only died down when the jackals disappeared from the sight of even the Keenest of Sight, and Kion had let the Roar fade away.

"Hopefully that should keep them away for a while," Ono remarked.

"They'll be back before long," Kion acknowledged, knowing from experience that they were too stubborn to give up from this. "Still, now that this has been dealt with, we can deal with… everything else."

"Very true, Kion," they turned to see Kasi speak, the king cheetah approaching the royal couple of the Pride Lands. "King Simba, Queen Nala, my name is Kasi. I am the former queen of Kushangaza, and the leader of my tribe. It is an honour to meet you once again."

"We've met before?" Simba questioned, to which Kasi nodded.

"While this is the first time my tribe members have come here, the Pride Lands have previously been my home on two occasions- once during the reign of Scar, and once during your reign, though my former mate and I never spoke with you much." She turned her head to her daughter, her smile growing a fair bit. "Of course, you know my daughter better than you ever knew me."

Looking back and forth between the two king cheetahs and seeing the warm smiles they gave each other, Nala smiled as well. "Well, it is a pleasure to more formally make your acquaintance, Kasi."

"It's an honour, your majesty."

Simba nodded as he saw Kasi bow, which the rest of the cheetahs stood behind her replicated. "Well, Kasi, we welcome you and your tribe to the Pride Lands. Now, from what I gathered from your messenger a few days ago, we have a lot to discuss, but it is too late to begin to do so today. Instead, for tonight, I simply ask that you meet with the rest of the herd leaders. The Pride Lands are run by its sense of community, just as much as the monarchy."

Kasi nodded, responding with "that's a fair request, and I'm willing to do so."

"I appreciate your cooperation." Looking to the egret, Simba requested, "Ono, find Zazu and ask him to find the herd leaders, so he can ask them to meet at Pride Rock."

"I'm on it!" Ono replied, before taking to the skies.

"Sorry I can't help him, your majesties," Mjumbe spoke up, "but until I get these vines off my wing, I'm not flying anywhere."

"We can have Rafiki check your wing in the morning," Nala offered.

"Much obliged."

"Right now, we must head to Pride Rock," Simba spoke you once again. "If you will all follow us, we will head there now."

Kasi nodded, then gestured for her tribe to follow the lion pride. As the Guard began to walk as well, Kion looked over at Fuli, noticing that she was stood still with a smile on her face. "Fuli?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

Looking over at Kion, she waited for a second or two before telling him, "yeah. I'm okay."

As she walked away, Kion simply shrugged before following after her- though the journey was almost over, this was just the beginning.


	17. Ch 17- From Dusk Til Dawn

**(A/N: hey, guys. Like I said to my Loud House readers, I'm currently done with assignments until the next semester, so over the next week or so, I'm gonna try and get as much writing done as possible, and try to get back on a regular schedule. I appreciate you guys sticking with this, so thank you all for reading, and enjoy!)**

Once everyone had made their way to Pride Rock, they had found most of the herd leaders waiting for them, all having been gathered by Zazu and Ono under the king's orders, some more willing than others, with only a few of them absent. After apologising to them for the late gathering, Simba explained to them that the Lion Guard had returned- a fact that Bupu had curtly pointed out that they could see for themselves- and they had successfully escorted the cheetah tribe back from Kushangaza. Kion then stepped forward to thank them for stepping up to look after the Pride Lands, letting them know that they had done a great job in protecting their home and that the Lion Guard would be resuming their usual patrol and duties in the morning.

When that was out of the way, Kasi stepped forward to introduce herself. She started by telling them about how she had lived in the Pride Lands before, both before its reformation and after, and how she left to protect her daughter, before telling them about how she met with her tribe, and how they found their home in the rainforest. When Makuu challenged her by asking why she and her tribe suddenly decided to move from there- a challenge that Kion had to hold Fuli back from snapping at him for- she explained to him about how many other groups, herds and tribes had tried to take it from them, and how they decided it was time to leave. When then asked about why the Pride Lands, one glance to Fuli was all it took for Muhimu to understand, being a mother herself.

Another quarter of an hour of introductions, chatting and explanations later, the groups dispersed. Simba had decided that it needed to be a majority decision from the herd leaders, as well as for Kasi to agree to the terms of their relocation, which they would begin discussing the next day. He gave the herd leaders two days to think about it, and in the meantime, the cheetahs were official guests in the Pride Lands, so he allowed them to stay at the plains near the Watering Hole. As night fell, and the cheetah tribe began to fall asleep, Kasi noticed Fuli sat upright, her head lifted upwards. Curious, she walked up to her daughter and saw that she was looking up at the night sky, so she sat down beside her and did the same.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She spoke, both to herself and her daughter. "Stars are beautiful, no matter where you are… but they always seem that little bit more magical out here."

"I know what you mean," Fuli responded, her eyes transfixed on the dark canvas above her. "It's like they're more alive here."

A soft chuckle came from the adult of the two, her head turning to smile at the cub. "I think you might be right about that. So, shouldn't you be getting some sleep? You have patrol tomorrow."

"I know. Just wanted to look at the stars for a bit before I went to sleep."

"I see. So, did you enjoy the journey?"

"I did. Kushangaza was beautiful… but, I'm looking forward to what's to come." Her smile dropped a little. "I know things might not work out, and you might have to…" She couldn't even finish that thought, gulping to hold back the tears. "But I just have this feeling that things will work out, and I think I can trust that feeling."

"I think so too, mpenzi. I know I can't guarantee anything, but I will do whatever I can to make this work, and no matter what, I love you. So, so much."

This got Fuli's smile to perk up again, the Guard member leaning into her mother, her head resting against her chest and nuzzling into her fur. "I love you too, mama."

"I know you do." She lowered her dad and placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head, before telling her, "now, let's get some sleep."

Fuli nodded to agree, the two of them lying down together in the soft grass, the mother holding her close as she closed her eyes. Their rhythmic breathing lulled them both to sleep, smiles on their faces as they rested up for the day to come.

* * *

When the sun eventually rose over the Savannah, the Pride Landers woke one by one and began to go about their day. They found food for the day, visited the Watering Hole for water, stretched, walked- whatever it took for them to get ready for the day ahead. At the plains by the Watering Hole, Kasi had been awake ever since sunrise, but decided not to wake Fuli straight away, as she found it soothing to watch her sleep. A part of her attributed it to the fact that she had missed out on seeing her daughter sleep for so long, but she couldn't deny that she looked adorable like this.

Whilst the other cheetahs were still slumbering, Aliye yawned and smacked her lips, her eyes fluttering open before she turned her head and saw the former 'queen' smiling as her daughter slept. "Someone looks happy," she remarked, getting Kasi to look back at her.

"Good morning, Aliye," she greeted to her friend. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept good, though obviously not as well as you have." Though Kasi rolled her eyes at the statement, she gave a small chuckle too, unable to deny that she had indeed slept well. "She sure seems peaceful."

"She really does…" The motherly love was clear as day in her eyes, the smile on her face warm and caring. "It's funny. Even after everything that's happened, it still feels like before, when she was very young. Back when Shahidi was still alive, and the two of them would play for hours on end, neither knowing who would tire out first. Back when I could fit her in my paws, and she would mew as she slept. It was so long before I could hold her like this again… and even after all this time, all the time we've spent apart, all the time that she's used to grow without me… it still feels like we can be a family."

"Of course you can." Aliye sat down opposite her leader, meeting her gaze. "When she and her friends came to Kushangaza, and we sent those wild dogs running, the embrace she gave you told me that she still cares about you. That she was happier than anything else to see you again. That, after everything, she still wants you around. You _are_ still a family, and nothing will change that."

"You always know what to say, don't you?" The two women chuckled, neither noticing that the rest of their tribe were starting to wake as well. "Thank you, Aliye."

"Anytime. I can see how much this means to you, and honestly, I've never seen you happier than you have been these past few days."

"I can't say I'm surprised. I've felt a lot better these past few days, like I finally feel complete again."

"I can tell, you're practically glowing!"

Kasi laughed softly again, just as she saw some of the other cheetahs waking up. "Looks like it's time for the hunt."

"You know what? Let me take the hunt this time. You should stay here with her."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Nah. Besides, me and Penda have a bet to settle."

She rolled her eyes again, before telling her follower, "alright. Thank you." Aliye nodded, before walking over to one of the other cheetahs. After a moment of talking and a nod to each other, they walked away, just as Kasi felt movement against her chest. Looking down, she watched with a smile as Fuli let out a loud yawn. "Good morning, mpenzi."

"Morning, mama," she tiredly greeted back, tilting her head back to look her mother in the face. "Have you been up long?"

"Not especially. The sun hasn't been up that long. I would've woken you, but you were too cute as you slept."

Fuli rolled her eyes, giving a giggling moan of "mama" as Kasi nuzzled her.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. You are cute when you sleep." The cubs cheeks blushed faintly beneath her fur. "Besides, it was nice waking up like this. Back here, with you by my side."

"I'm glad I could wake up like this too," Fuli admitted, giving her mother another nuzzle before getting to her feet. "I was gonna go for a run before patrol. Is that okay?"

The mother gave a bit of a chuckle. "Fuli, you don't need to ask me that. In fact, I might join you." Her smile turned to a smirk as she added, "that is, if you think you can keep up with me."

Fuli gave a fake shocked gasp. "Is that a challenge, mama?"

"I do believe it is. Besides, we have some time to kill before Aliye and Penda return from the hunt. What do you say?"

"You're on. Though, they don't call me the fastest for nothing."

"Alright. From here, we'll run towards Pride Rock, make one lap around it, then race back here. Ready?" When her cub nodded, they assumed their starting positions, eyes aimed directly at Pride Rock. "Tatu… mbili… moja…"

"HUWEZI!" And they were off.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, the royal family were enjoying their morning meal, a succulent gazelle carcass dragged back by the queen with one of the other lionesses. As they do, they happily conversed with each other. "So, Kion," Nala asked her son, "are you looking forward to going back on patrol?"

"Actually, yeah," the prince admitted. "The trip to Kushangaza was pretty cool, but I kind of missed patrolling a little. It's become such a big part of my routine now."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky," Kiara argued with a grin. "Being on the Guard means you can go pretty much anywhere, and I never see anywhere outside of the Pride Lands."

The king raised an eyebrow to his daughter. "Kiara, he doesn't leave the Pride Lands for vacation," he reminded her. "He only leaves when he and his Guard have a duty that requires them to, and he always goes with the rest of his Guard."

"Even we don't leave for the sake of doing so," Nala added. "We only do so for official business as king and queen."

"I guess… still sucks."

Kion couldn't help but chuckle. "One day, Kiara." He then turned his sights to the king. "So, dad, you're gonna be starting discussions with Fuli's Mom, right?"

"Yes, Kion, that is the plan. Before that, however, we need to visit all of the herd leaders with her, so that she can build an understanding with them, and so they can learn more about her. She was able to speak with many of them last night, but there are some who weren't able to attend, and they only got to briefly introduce themselves last night. All the while, we will be discussing with her some of the terms in regards to her and her tribe making a permanent immigration into the Pride Lands."

"Okay. Just… promise you'll give her a chance, okay?"

"Kion, I understand your concerns, and I will do my best to make this work, but it takes more than just my approval to allow a new group to join our kingdom."

"I know…"

Seeing her son's head hang low, Nala lowered her head and gave him a caring smile. "Kion?" She spoke, getting him to look at her. "I know this means a lot to Fuli, and I know this means a lot to you."

"I wonder why," they heard Kiara snidely comment, to which Kion rolled his eyes before allowing the queen to continue.

"You don't need to worry about this. Just continue with your patrol, and I will do what I can to help speak with the other herd leaders."

His lips twitched into a smile again. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Besides, your father isn't the best speaker. There's been more than a few times where your father would have been useless without me."

"Excuse me, but the feeling is mutual," Simba said with disdain, only to be met with silence.

"Wait…" Kiara eventually spoke. "So, it's mutual that you'd be useless without mom?"

"No, that- that's not what- what I meant was-" He stopped his stuttering when he realised that his children and his wife were laughing, the first two more so than the latter, but he smiled and rolled his eyes at this. "Whatever."

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," they heard a voice speak, turning to see Kasi and Fuli approach them, the adult of the two bowing to the royals. "Your majesties."

"It's nice to see you, Kasi," Nala greeted. "How was your first night back in the Pride Lands?"

"It was good, thank you. For as many places as I've been, the Pride Lands still feel like home to me."

"That's good to hear."

"So, we need to get going," Fuli told her mother. "I'll see you after patrol, okay?"

"Okay, mpenzi," she replied, then looked to Kion. "You watch after her, Kion."

"Mama!"

"It's okay, ma'am," Kion assured her, ignoring Fuli's indignation. "We watch out for each other, and that's why we work so well together." This satisfied the former queen of Kushangaza, who simply smiled and nodded in response as he turned to Fuli and said, "let's go."

She nodded and the two kids went on their way. "So, Kasi," Simba spoke, "shall we be heading on our way as well?"

She stepped to one side and said, "by all means, lead the way." He nodded, and the king and queen began their descent, with his wife and the cheetah leader in tow.


	18. Ch 18- Return To Duty

After a brief walk down and around Pride Rock, the lion and cheetah cubs found their way into the Lair of the Guard, passing through the vines and entering the cave to see their friends/teammates relaxing- Ono was preening his feathers, Bunga and Beshte were chatting together while the honey badger munched on termites, and to their surprise, they also saw Rafiki painting a new picture on the walls, a new addition to what was already a mural full of the rich history of their Guard, and every Guard that came before them.

As the two felines entered further into the cave, the egret looked up and saw them. "Good morning, guys!" He greeted, alerting the others to their friends' presence.

"Hey, guys!" Beshte also greeted, giving his typically big smile.

"Took you long enough!" Bunga added, to which Fuli rolled her eyes.

"Bunga, we're right on time!" She pointed out. "It's not our fault you chose to be early for once!"

"Eh, what can I say? I missed this place."

Kion gave a chuckle, knowing that nothing would change his friend's attitude toward things. "Well, it's better to be early than late, I guess."

"Sometimes, yes," they overheard the mandrill say, turning to look at him while he painted the mural. "To be too late can mean a missed opportunity, but so can to be too early."

Bunga blinked, before turning to the others and asking, "any of you understand what he's saying?"

He felt a light whack on the head from the mjuzi's baobab stick. "Then perhaps you should not interrupt while I am speaking." The honey badger rubbed his head, though the mandrill simply ignored him. "What I am saying is, if you are too early, you may be finished and leave before something truly amazing can occur."

'That sounds familiar,' Fuli thought to herself, just as she remembered something. "How's Mjumbe's wing?"

"The scar is fading. It will be sore for a day or two, but he no longer needs the sling, and should be able to fly again."

"Actually, I think I saw him flying earlier," Ono recalled. "He seemed fine."

This brought a smile to the cheetah's face. "That's good to hear. Thank you, Rafiki."

"Think nothing of it, young one. It is my duty, after all."

Without another word, he returned to the wall where his paints sat and returned to his work. "Hey, Rafiki? What are you painting?"

He turned to the hippo, a grin on his face. "Ah, wanting to see your history painted down for all time?" He stepped aside, allowing the Guard to see what was painted- an image of them, heading towards a large rainforest. "Your journey to Kushangaza is a part of your journey as the Lion Guard, and will forever be a part of your history."

"I didn't know you knew Kushangaza," Fuli said to the monkey, who laughed.

"I don't!" The others looked to each other slightly confused, but Rafiki paid it no mind as he collected his paints. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see how Makini is fairing with her training."

"See you later, Rafiki," Kion said as the mandrill made his exit, before turning to his friends. "Okay, Lion Guard. It's time for patrol."

"It feels like it's been forever since you've said that," Beshte pointed out, to which everyone shared a laugh.

"Yeah, it has been a while, but we're back home now, and we need to resume our duties. We may have been gone for half a week, but we are still more than capable of protecting our home."

"Yeah, we are!" Bunga cheered, everyone donning a confident expression.

"And if anyone tries to get in our way, we won't let them get away with it," Fuli stated with pride. "This is our home, and we won't let anyone ruin that for us."

"Then, let's go. 'Til the Pride Lands end!"

"LION GUARD DEFENDS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ndefu Grove, the elephants of Ma Tembo's herd were enjoying the beautiful weather, chatting amongst themselves while taking it easy. As she chatted with one of the other elephants, Ma Tembo looked past them for a moment and saw the king and queen of the Pride Lands approaching, as well as the recently arrived Kasi. "Excuse me for a second, Kujali," she told the other elephant, before walking away toward the approaching felines. "Greetings, your majesties."

"Greetings, Ma Tembo," Simba replied. "I hope we're not intruding."

"Not at all. How can I help you?"

"Well," Nala explained, "we're just going round with Kasi to meet the rest of the herds properly, so that you can all get to know her better."

"I hope that's alright," Kasi spoke up, to which Ma Tembo smiled.

"Of course it is." She turned around to face her herd. "Everyone! This is Kasi, the leader of the cheetah tribe that may be moving to the Pride Lands. She has come to introduce herself to you, so please come and say hello."

The elephants all approached, some more eagerly than others, and while there were a lot of them, Kasi felt okay with speaking to them. "Hello, everyone. As Ma Tembo has told you, my name is Kasi, and I am my tribe's leader. We've come from a distant rainforest known as Kushangaza, and though it is a beautiful place, the time came for us to leave it behind and move somewhere new."

"And why here?" Zito blurted out, receiving all eyes. "Why did it have to be the Pride Lands?"

"Zito!"

"It's okay, Ma Tembo," Kasi assured the elephant leader, before addressing the question. "The reason I wished for us to move here is because the Pride Lands used to be my home. They were my home before Scar's reign brought the lands to ruin, and also shortly after Simba took the throne. My mate and I settled down here again and had a cub, but… I had to leave her behind."

"I thought that you looked familiar," Kujali spoke, stepping forward slightly. "Your daughter is Fuli, isn't she?" Kasi nodded. "And you left her behind?"

The cheetah looked down, a bit of shame on her face. While Nala was about to speak, likely to scold the elephant for her question, Kasi spoke first. "It wasn't a choice that I made easily." She looked back up so her and Kujali could see eye to eye. "Are you a mother?"

"I am." She looked to the small group of younger elephants, particularly to the boy who was smiling widely. "Mtoto there is my son."

"And would you do anything for him?" A bit surprised by the question, Kujali nodded. "Then I hope you can understand why I left. My mate was killed by another pride of lions, those that live in the Outlands."

"Zira's pride?" Ma Tembo asked.

"The very same. After that, I did my best to raise her myself… but then I saw some of her lionesses again, and I grew worried that they would try and take Fuli from me as well. I didn't want to risk taking Fuli with me, because the Pride Lands were the best place for her, so I made a decision. I asked her to hide and I ran, leading the lionesses with me." She shook her head slowly, a sad sigh escaping her lips. "I am, by no means, proud of my choice… but I'm thankful that Fuli has done as well as she has without me."

The elephant mother didn't say anything for a moment, taking her time to fully take in what she had heard, before finally speaking. "Well… I can't say I agree with your choice. I couldn't imagine leaving Mtoto by himself… but I understand why you made that decision."

This brought a smile to Kasi's face. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Well, Kasi, I think it's lovely to make your acquaintance more properly," Ma Tembo spoke, then turned to her herd once again. "Is there anything anyone would like to ask Kasi?"

As Kasi began to answer and ask questions with the elephant herd, she couldn't help but smile. 'I think this is going well.'

* * *

The Lion Guard continued on their patrol, having just helped to calm down a stampede caused by Vuruga Vuruga's herd, and were heading towards the gazelles' territory. As he flew overhead, however, Ono caught sight of something. "Is that…" His sights narrowed in in some bushes on the Northeast side of the grazing grounds and saw something moving… something grey and furry. "Hapana!"

Hearing his friend's exclamation, Kion looked upward. "What's wrong, Ono?"

"It's Janja and his clan, they're trying to sneak up on the gazelles! They're approaching from the Northeast, and from what I can see, there's five of them."

"Five of them versus five of us?" Bunga acknowledged, before donning a grin. "If it was ten of them, it might be a fair fight."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Bunga," Fuli warned him. "There could be more on the way."

"Fuli's right. We need a plan." Turning to the cheetah, Kion told her, "Fuli, run ahead and intercept them. Don't let them get to the gazelles, no matter what." He looked back up to the egret. "Ono, fly ahead and find Swala, so she can lead her herd to safety." He then looked over his shoulder at the bravest and strongest members of the teams. "Once the herd is safe, we'll take care of the hyenas. Everyone ready?"

"GOT IT!"

"Then, let's go!"

So, they set to work, with the cheetah boosting her pace to speed ahead. Oblivious to all that the Guard were saying, the hyenas skulked towards their prey, hunger of multiple kinds on their minds. "C'mon, Janja, can't we just grab one already?" Cheezi complained, to which Janja snapped his head in his direction and shot him a harsh glare.

"Zip it, Furbrain!" He spat, gritting his teeth as he returned his gaze to the gazelles. "We go too quick and we'll spook them, which'll mean no lunch. No lunch means we've failed, and we've failed means…" He waited for a response, and when he didn't get one, he looked and saw them all looking at him with blank expressions. "Morons! It means Scar's gonna be mad!" The way their eyes lit up with realisation made him groan again. 'Why'd I have to get lumped with these idiots?' Shaking that thought off, he returned his sights to the gazelles once more, his patience running thin. "Alright, looks like it's time. On three… one... two…"

"HUWEZI!"

"Don't interrupt, furbrains!"

Cheezi and Chungu looked to each other, before the latter told their leader, "uh, I don't think that was us, Janja."

"Then who-"

He didn't even need to ask the question, the answer crashing into him at forty miles an hour, pinning him to the ground with a thud and a skid. After squinting from the initial pain, he opened his eyes and saw a familiar pair of green eyes staring down at him. "FULI!? What- what are- what are you-"

"What's the matter, Janja? Cat got your tongue?" She taunted with a confident grin. "Or did you just miss me?" She heard him growl, struggling to try and get free, but just as he was about to speak again, she interrupted him. "Yeah, while I'd love to catch up with all the ways you and your hyenas have failed to destroy the Circle of Life, I'm just waiting for Ono to clear the gazelles."

His eyes widening, Janja darted his stare towards the herd, and saw that they were making their exit, the keenest of sight guiding them away. "No!" He turned his head and saw that the rest of his hyenas were simply stood looking at him, which infuriated him even further. "Don't just stand there, furbrains! Get them!"

Not needing to be told twice, the pack began to run after the fleeing herd. They, however, didn't get far before another familiar cry was heard. "TWINDE KIBOKO!" Before any of them could brace themselves, they felt the colossal force of Beshte ram into them head first, knocking them to one side. Those that were fortunate enough to avoid the hippo's attack weren't as lucky when Bunga came in with a flying dropkick, sending them crashing into each other, with just one hyena able to escape. "We've got a runner!"

"I've got it!" Fuli declared, leaping off of Janja and running off after the runaway hyena. Realising that he now could, Janja got to his paws and- seeing that this was a losing battle- tried to escape.

As fate would have it, that wouldn't happen.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, for crying out-" the weight of Kion pinning him to the ground cut his sentence short, meaning he could only look up and snarl at the lion cub. "Seriously? You chose today to come back?"

"That's where you're wrong, Janja. We returned to the Pride Lands yesterday."

"You what?" He was going to say something else, suddenly surprised by the revelation, but instead snarled. "Whatever. One day or another, we're gonna take over this place, so you'd have been better off staying gone."

"That's where you're wrong, Janja. No matter where fate may take us, we will always find our way back home, and we will defend it 'til our last breath, for all of the animals that live and coexist here in peace and harmony. So when we send you back to the Outlands, make sure you all know one thing."

Kion donned a proud grin as he finished by saying, "the Lion Guard are back."


	19. Ch 19- The Day Continues

A mighty roar was heard from the Pride Lands, echoing over the Outlands and making the jackals look up from chewing the dry and meatless bones lying around. As she recognised the sound, a smile came across Reirei's face. "Alright, everyone! Make some room!" She ordered. "Looks like we're having company!"

The jackals all moved to one side, leaving an open space in the desolate area. The roar heard overhead faded away, and in its place were a series of screams, starting faintly before getting louder as the sky suddenly became filled with a bunch of figures. As the screams grew louder, the figures in the sky became bigger- or, rather, they became closer, revealing themselves to be Janja and his cronies, the pack of hyenas hurtling towards the area that had just been cleared. As Janja hit the ground first with a heavy impact, he groaned from pain before feeling his lackeys land on top of him one by one, making him take the brunt of their impacts while cushioning their falls until they ended up in a literal dog pile. While the other hyenas were dizzy from the Roar of the Elders being used on them, Janja was increasingly angry.

"Get off me, Furbrains!" He yelled, trying to stand up but falling back onto his gut when he didn't have the strength to shake them off.

Cheezi, confused about the sudden voice, looked around, then looked down and smiled widely when he saw his leader. "Janja! What are you doing down there?"

"What am I- get of me, dung for brains!"

"Sure!"

Like that, Cheezi got out of the dog pile, with the others staggering off one by one. Once he was free, he shook off some of the dirt that had amassed in his fur, before hearing a familiar laugh that made him snarl. "How was your trip, Janja?"

He snapped his head upward, eyes staring daggers into the cocky eyes of Reirei. "You've got a lot a' nerve, Reirei. You knew that the Lion Guard were back, but you didn't say anything!"

"Oh, really? I thought I had! Must've slipped my mind."

"You just wanted us to look like idiots!"

A scoff came from the jackal as she admitted, "I'd be lying if I said that isn't appealing."

"Is that true, Reirei?" They both heard a booming, fierce voice say from behind them, making the jackal and hyena gulp, turning to see that a fire had emerged near them, that fire forming the shape of a lion's head, with a reddish black mane, glowing yellow eyes with a scar over one, and a currently unamused smile. "Did you really forget to tell me and Janja that the Lion Guard have returned?"

"Uh… y-yes, of course, Scar! I would never hide that from you!"

"I see… well, then, let me ask you this." His brow furrowed tightly as sharp, fiery fangs appeared through his smile. "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!" Both the hyenas and the jackals backed away in fear, seeing the flames erupt some more. "I knew the SECOND the Lion Guard stepped foot in the Pride Lands that they were back! I HEARD Kion use the Roar to get rid of you!"

"I'm sorry, Scar!" Reirei pleaded, bowing down and begging. "I forgot, I insist!"

He stared pitifully at the jackal, his glare lessening slightly. "If that's true, then make sure you don't forget in the future. If it's a lie…" He narrowed his eyes sharply. "You'd better hope I don't find out." Reirei gulped, nodding furiously to the ethereal lion. "Now, get out of my sight, and take your jackals with you."

She nodded again, turning to her followers. "Y-you heard him! Move it!"

No one dared argue, the jackals all turning tail and leaving the area, leaving Scar to turn his attention to Janja. "I take it, by this turn of events, that the Lion Guard caught you by surprise?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm afraid so, Scar. We were literally about to attack the gazelles, when Fuli came in and took me out. Then Ono came in and-"

"I don't need a full tale of events, Janja!" The hyena gulped, ducking his head slightly. "Now, since you were given a false report on what to expect, I suppose I can forgive this… unfortunate outcome."

"Y-yeah! Thank you, Scar!"

"Don't grovel, Janja. Now, tomorrow, I'll be sending the crocodiles in. It's clear that the Lion Guard's recent excursion hasn't inhibited their ability to fend off our forces, so I'll need time to plan their attack. For now, you're dismissed."

With that, the fiery lion's head dissipated, fading down to nothing but a mark of ash on the ground. Once he was certain Scar was gone, Janja turned to the other hyenas. "We got lucky. Any other day, Scar would've had our tails for that, so tomorrow, you boys better not screw around if Scar decides he needs us."

* * *

Kion and the others ran ahead to catch up to Swala and her herd, having calmed down after Ono helped to guide them away from the hyenas towards the Watering Hole. Once they saw Swala talking with Ono, they walked over to her. "Is everyone okay?" He asked, getting the attention of the herd's leader.

"We're all safe, Kion," she informed the lion cub. "Once Ono explained to me what was happening, I alerted my herd, and we all made our way here."

"Well, we're glad you're all okay."

"Have the hyenas attacked you a lot the past few days?" Beshte inquired.

"Actually, we were lucky. It seems the Outlanders- the jackals, the hyenas, the crocodiles- they never came after our herd. We saw them chasing the antelopes one time, but from what I've heard, it's mostly been the zebras and the wildebeest that's have been targeted."

"Did they attack often?" Fuli asked next.

"Not especially. There was usually just one a day, maybe two, but the herd leaders and Simba's pride always managed to take care of them."

"Well, now that they know we're back, they'll think twice before coming back!" Bunga boasted, striking a heroic pose that made Ono roll his eyes.

"That sounds optimistic…"

"What Bunga means," Kion said, turning his attention back to the gazelle, "is that, now that we're back in the Pride Lands, we're going to make sure that, any time Janja, Reirei, Kiburi or any of the Outlanders try to attack the Pride Lands, we will be there to stop them. You have our word that we will do whatever is in our power to protect every herd in the Pride Lands."

"I appreciate that, Kion," Swala told him with a smile. "My herd and I thank you for protecting us just now, and we appreciate everything you do for the Pride Lands."

"You're welcome."

"Do you need us to escort you back to your grazing grounds?" Beshte offered.

"Thank you, but we'll be okay now."

"Well, if anything else happens, do let us know."

"We will, Kion. Have a nice day." She turned to her herd and announced, "everyone! Let's head back to the grazing grounds!"

The herd didn't argue, following after their leader to return to their grazing grounds, leaving the Lion Guard by the Watering Hole. "Well, Lion Guard," Kion told his team, "I think it's about time we took a break anyway. Let's rest for a bit, and then we'll return to patrol."

"Sounds good to me!" Bunga said without thinking, leading to a bit of a chuckle from his friends.

Now that they were able to rest, the Lion Guard dispersed a little around that side of the Watering Hole. While Bunga and Beshte went into the water to bathe and splash about a bit, Ono saw some of his flock and decided to chat with them for a bit. As for Kion and Fuli, they both walked over to the edge of the Watering Hole, leaning forward to take a drink before sitting down together.

"Well, can't say that it's been a slow day," Fuli joked, to which Kion raised a teasing an eyebrow.

"We both know you'd hate one of those," he quipped back, which got a small giggle out of the girl that made him smile. "But, yeah. It's a typical day in the Pride Lands. While I wouldn't mind if Janja and the rest of the Outlanders stopped attacking the Pride Lands, it definitely makes the day more interesting."

"I know what you mean." She turned her gaze to their reflection in the water's surface. "It feels like it wasn't that long ago when you discovered that you have the Roar of the Elders, and you asked us to join your Lion Guard. We've come a long way since then, and as annoying as Janja can be, it's times like when we defend the Pride Lands against him and his hyenas that remind us of how much we've grown."

Kion nodded, impressed by the wisdom in his friend's words. "It's true. We've been doing that since before we even _were _the Lion Guard. And every time we face him, we show him why we're such a great team."

"That's exactly right." The two sat there for a few moments, watching in silence as Bunga and Beshte splashed in the water, before Fuli spoke again. "So, why did you pick us?"

He turned to the cheetah, confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you don't know." She turned to him with a bit of a smirk. "I know that we all have our roles in the Guard- fastest, bravest, strongest, keenest of sight. But I also know you, and I know that you would have picked us even if we weren't that stuff. So, what really made you pick us?"

He gave a chuckle. "That obvious?" When she nodded, he chuckled again. "Seems you're pretty keen of sight yourself." He moved his front paws forward, stretching his back a little, before answering his friends' question. "Well, Bunga really is the bravest animal I know, but not just when it comes to facing enemies. He's always able to look past the darker side of things, no matter how bleak, and see the light. It's easy to get caught up in that stuff, but he never does."

He then turned his sights to the hippo currently swimming in the water. "It's no doubt that Beshte's strong, the strongest animal there is in the Pride Lands, and he's only going to get stronger. That said, he's also the strongest of character I know. He's never hateful towards anyone or anything, and he's always compassionate. He only sees the good in everyone, even those like Janja and Reirei, and I rarely see him without a smile." His eyes then darted toward the egret talking with his flock members. "As for Ono, when it comes to his sight, it's not just how far or how well he can see, but his insight that makes him such a great member of the team. He just has such great vision."

"You really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?" He nodded. "So, what about me?"

"Y-you?" She nodded, and he looked away slightly, his smile being almost… bashful. "Well… there's no doubt that you're the fastest animal in the Pride Lands- heck, in all of Africa!" She puffed out her chest pridefully, but allowed him to continue rather than boast. "But… you're also the most reliable animal I know. You're first to the fight, and… you've pretty much always been the first one to be by my side when I needed someone. Honestly…" He turned to look at her again, seeming quite timid but smiling as his eyes met hers. "I couldn't imagine not having you as a friend."

Her mouth dropped open, slightly agape as she blinked, her brain taking its time trying to process what he had just said. When she finally found herself able to speak again, she mirrored his timid smile, her cheeks slightly reddened. "Thanks, Kion. I couldn't imagine not having you as a friend either."

"Thanks."

Neither were quite sure what they should say next, but they didn't need to, as someone else had spoken instead. "Well, hello, you two!" They heard Kasi greet, turning to see the king cheetah approach, accompanied by the king and queen. "How goes patrol?"

"It's going good, mama," Fuli told her, her smile growing at seeing her mother. "What about you? How goes talking with the herd leaders?"

"I think it's going well so far."

"Your mother seems to be making the right impression with the other animals," Nala said to the cheetah cub. "We've spoken to five different herds so far today, and they all seemed to have a similar reaction to her."

"That being said, we can't guarantee that all of them will do so," Simba reminded them. "We need to take this as we go, and let them all make their own decision."

"Of course," Kasi agreed, nodding to the king. "You said it was the crocodiles we were going to see next, correct?"

"That's right."

"Ooh, good luck with that one," Fuli said, frowning slightly out of worry. "That could be… tough."

"Makuu is… a no nonsense kind of animal," Kion explained, being careful with how he worded it. "He doesn't tend to care about other's emotions as much as other herd leaders. He can be reliable as an ally, but he isn't exactly the kindest crocodile we know."

A smirk spread over the adult cheetah's face. "I appreciate your concern, Kion, but your parents already debriefed me on what to expect. I think I know how to connect with Makuu."

Nala gave a slight chuckle, finding Kasi's confidence admirable. "I'm sure you do." She then turned to Kion and asked, "we were going to see the gazelles next, but they weren't at their grazing grounds. Did something happen?"

"Let's just say that Janja knows we're back," Kion answered. "Thankfully, with Ono escorting the gazelles to safety, we were able to send them back to the Outlands."

"Sounds quite exciting!" Kasi sat down in front of the two cubs. "We came here to take a breather before moving on to see the crocodiles, so do you think you have time to tell us what happened?"

Kion looked to Fuli, then smiled and told the former queen, "I think we have time."


	20. Ch 20- Spar

After Kion and Fuli had recounted their earlier face off with the Outlanders, they headed off with the rest of the Lion Guard to resume their patrol, though not without saying goodbye to their respective parents first. It wasn't long after this, that the king and queen resumed the tour of the Pride Lands with Kasi, who couldn't help but smile as she walked alongside them, looking around and becoming familiar once again with the landscape.

"It's funny how, after so much time, it can feel like I've never left," the cheetah said to herself, the queen turning her head towards her upon hearing it. "When I visited Fuli a month ago, as I first got into the Pride Lands again, it felt like I was in a whole new land. This time, however, it's like I'm truly back home."

"That's good to hear," Nala told her with a smile of her own. "I know my mate here likely would never say it, but we want you to feel like this is your home, too."

"I'm certainly not opposed to it," Simba spoke up, raising an eyebrow to his mate.

"Like I said, he wouldn't ever tell you." The two females laughed, neither paying attention to the king's eye roll as response to their joke. "Still, I've enjoyed getting to know you, Kasi."

"The feeling is mutual, Nala. I hope we get to know each other better in the coming days."

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm," the king spoke once more, "we should first see what the rest of the herds have to say. We're about to arrive at Lake Matope, and I assure you that Makuu will not be wanting to get to know you."

"Don't discourage her, Simba." Nala shook her head at the male, before turning her head and facing forward. "We're here."

They walked towards the small lake, where the crocodiles were currently watching on as two members of the float engage in a sparring contest, the two crocodiles trying to bite at each other. While hearing the others cheer and chant as they watched, Makuu saw the approaching felines out of the corner of his eyes, so he walked into the middle of the lake. "Enough!" He declared, silencing all spectators and ending the sparring contest. "It seems we have guests."

The crocs all turned to face the approaching king, queen and cheetah, the first of whom suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. "Never one for subtlety, are you, Makuu?"

"It's not the crocodile way." He approached from out of the water, standing just in front of the group. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well," Nala chose you explain, "we decided it would be best if Kasi was able to introduce herself to the herds, so they could get to know her better."

"Pass. We're not really interested in any sob stories, so as long as they don't annoy us, we couldn't really care less."

"Oh… I see."

"Well," Simba said, him and his wife sharing a look that showed how awkward this felt, "in that case, I suppose that we'll-"

"You say that you aren't interested in a sob story," Kasi interrupted, her eyes locking on Makuu's. "Would you instead be interested in a sparring match?"

Every pair of eyes widened- the king and queen looked at her in shock, the crocodiles looked at her with disbelief, but Makuu was quite simply bemused. "You're challenging a crocodile to a sparring match? Everyone knows that my float are the best fighters in the Pride Lands. Ain't that right, boys?"

The rest of the float all gave an uproar of agreement, but Kasi never shifted her gaze, her smile curling slightly into a smirk. "Then you should have no problem proving it. Unless, of course, those words are empty."

Just like that, the uproar turned silent, and Makuu's grin dropped for a second. The crocodile and cheetah leaders became locked in a staring match, neither moving even a muscle for a matter of moments, both sizing each other up, until eventually, the crocodile's grin returned in full. "Alright. This should be a nice exhibition for the boys. You're on. Follow me."

As Makuu began to lead the way, Nala turned to Kasi and asked her, "are you sure about this?"

"Me and my tribe had to defend ourselves against many different herds, packs and groups back at Kushangaza. I can hold my own."

"I can see where Fuli gets her confidence from."

Kasi nodded. "And I'm proud of it."

So, they followed Makuu to a small clearing, where the ground was dry due to the dry season. Makuu stood in the middle of the clearing, with Kasi walking over to stand opposite him. The rest of the float and the lion king and queen gathered around them, forming the audience for the upcoming challenge.

"Alright!" Simba declared. "This sparring contest between Kasi and Makuu shall now take place. This shall be a non-lethal contest. Therefore, no fangs shall be used, but claws will be allowed, and this will be stopped either when one of you is successfully pinned for three seconds, or by my stoppage. Is that clear?" Makuu nodded first, not taking his eyes off his opponent as she gave a nod of her own. "Alright. In that case… begin."

The float of crocodiles cheered on their leader as he and Kasi circled each other, neither letting the other out of their sights. The question of who would make the first move was quickly answered when Kasi attempted to pounce at Makuu, who sidestepped to one side. He tried to take her off her feet by whipping his tail at her, but she leapt over it and backed up. She then started to run around the crocodile, picking up speed as she ran while disorienting the croc.

"That's it?" He challenged, looking frantically around to try and see where she was. "Come on, fight me!"

"If you say so!" Before he could even register it, Kasi charged him head first, ducking her head and flipping him onto his back. She pressed her paws into his shoulders and held them down to the ground. She heard the king start to count, but when Makuu kicked at her back leg, she was sent back enough for him to get to his feet. He gave her a bit of a smirk, but stayed silent. He started to charge towards her, so she tried to leap at him, not knowing that he would roll to one side and whip his tail at her, connection with her side and knocking her down. The wind taken out of her, Kasi groaned as she felt Makuu walk over and pin her down. She heard the float getting rowdy as the king began his count, but she simply looked at Makuu and told him, "not so fast!"

Lifting her hind paws up to his chest, she kicked him away, sending him a good few feet into the air, and she quickly took advantage by leaping up and tackling him to the ground. This time, as the king counted, Makuu was not able to beat the count of three, which had has float stunned to silence.

"This contest is over!" Simba declared. "Kasi is the winner!"

As he finally got back to his feet, now that Kasi has gotten off, Makuu panted slightly as his eyes locked with hers once more, his gaze not hateful but not a happy one either. "That… that was…" He stopped for a few seconds, before a smile came to his face. "That was an interesting match. It wasn't the crocodile way, but you did what you had to win. I have to respect that."

Kasi smiled in kind. "You're not too bad yourself, Makuu. It's nice to have some friendly competition for once."

"I suppose. Just don't expect the same result next time."

She turned her smile into a smirk and told him, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Eventually, the sun began lowering in the sky, and after a full day of patrolling, the Lion Guard saw this as they came to a stop near the Watering Hole. "Well, everyone," Kion spoke, turning to his friends, "that should cover everything for today. You all did good, and we've managed to keep up with everything. I think we can call it a day, so make sure you get some rest tonight. We'll meet in the lair in the morning."

"Is it weird that we didn't have any trouble with getting back into the routine?" Beshte asked.

"Nah, Big B!" Bunga refuted, crossing his arms. "It just shows how awesome we are!"

While Beshte couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's bravado, the others rolled their eyes. "If you say so, Lil' B."

"Either way, we need to be prepared for anything that might happen tomorrow, so make sure you all sleep well tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll see you all in the morning."

"Uh, Kion?" Ono spoke up, the others turning and seeing that he was looking in the distance. "We might want to hang on for just a moment. It looks like Mjumbe is headed this way."

"He is?" The egret nodded to the lion, who then turned to the cheetah. "Do you know why he'd be coming to find us?"

"Not really," Fuli replied, "though I'm guessing that Mama sent him to find us, so she'll probably know better."

"Well, guess we're about to find out." The raven flew down towards them, landing just in front of the two felines. "Mjumbe? What's going on?"

"Greetings, Lion Guard," the gruff voiced avian greeted. "I've been asked by Kasi to tell you that she would like you to meet her at Big Springs."

"She's with my pod?" Beshte asked, to which Mjumbe nodded.

"Is everything okay?"

"Quite alright, Fuli. There's no danger or anything, she's just asked me to bring you there. I take it there's no issue with that?"

"Well… we did just finish patrol." She turned to her friends and asked, "what do you say?"

"Works for me," Kion answered first.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Bunga added.

"I'm heading that way anyway, so sure!" Beshte also told the cheetah, while Ono simply gave a nod.

"Alright, then." She turned to Mjumbe once again. "Lead the way, Mjumbe."

"You've got it!"

As the raven took to the skies once more, Kion turned to his friends and said, "well, let's move."

They all nodded to each other, then began to walk in the direction that Mjumbe was leading them. "So, why do you think Kasi would be waiting for us at a Big Springs?" Ono decided to ask.

"I'm not sure, Ono," Fuli told him. "Any of you know?"

"Maybe that was their last stop for the tour Mom and Dad were giving her," Kion offered. "Basi is one of the herd leaders, after all."

"That's true. Maybe they need us there to talk about something?"

"Maybe. Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, you're right." She decided to speak to Mjumbe now to try and pass the time a bit. "How is your wing feeling?"

"Pretty good, Fuli!" He called down as he flew overhead. "A little bit sore, but I'll tell ya, that monkey is the craziest animal I've ever met, but he's not a bad medic in the slightest."

She couldn't help but give a small laugh at this. "Yeah, that's Rafiki, alright. Still, I'm glad to know you're okay."

"You're too kind, Fuli."

"He's right, you know," Kion told her, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She couldn't deny, though, that a smile remained on her face as she and the Guard continued to make their way towards the hippo pod's resting grounds, feeling like the whole Kushangaza experience had made her feel closer to her team, who had gone out of their way and travelled far from her home with her, just so that she could reunite with her mother. It reminded her why she considered them to be her family, and though she didn't mention it all that much, she appreciated everything they had done together. "So, what do you think are the terms your mom and dad will have so that Mama and everyone else can join?"

"I don't really know anything about that stuff. He's only ever really talked to Kiara and Mom about king stuff, so I couldn't say for sure. Though, I'd guess stuff to do with hunting, community, loyalty and all that stuff would probably be part of it. Respecting the Circle of Life."

"Maybe, yeah. Still, I trust that Mama will be able to handle all that. She's led that tribe for a while now, and from what I've gathered, I think they'll be okay with whatever the king has to say."

"Don't worry. Everything will work out how it's supposed to."

"I hope so." It didn't take long for the group to arrive at Big Springs, having not been too far from it when they finished their patrol. They could see the hippos swimming around in the water, while Kasi and her tribe were either swimming alongside them or resting on the water bank and the rocks beside it. As the Guard approached, Kasi turned her head in order to see them, and smiled as she got out of the water. "Hey, Mama."

"Hello, Mpenzi," she greeted, before looking up at the raven. "Thank you for bringing them here."

"No problem, ma'am," he told her, before flying over to a nearby tree.

"So, is everything okay, Kasi?" Kion asked.

"Yes, everything is absolutely fine."

"Then, how come you asked for us?" Ono asked next.

"Well, I was hoping that you would join us because I can only imagine how tiring patrol would be, and I thought you might want to relax a bit."

"Sounds good to me!" Bunga spoke, while Beshte and Ono both nodded.

"I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind," Kion said as he too nodded, whereas Fuli gave a simple shrug and a "why not?"

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Without waiting for anyone to try and stop him, Bunga ran up to the largest stone by the water, climbed on top of it and yelled a might "ZUKA SAMA" as he cannonballed into the water, garnering a few laughs from some of the hippos around him. He resurfaced a few seconds later and looked at his friends. "Come on in, guys!"

Beshte and Kion quickly got in the water after him, while Ono flew up to one of the rocks to start preening his feathers. While she was going to join them in the water, Kasi saw that Fuli had chosen to sit on the grass near the edge instead. "Aren't you going to go in, Fuli?"

"Maybe in a bit, but I'm okay for now," the cub replied, stretching her back. "Besides, I'm not a fan of how my fur mattes in the water here."

"Hmm…" A somewhat mischievous grin came on her face as she looked around. "Well, then, why don't we sit over there? That way, the sun won't be in our eyes."

Fuli looked where her mother was suggesting, and she smiled. "Sure, that works." So, she got up and walked around the springs, her mother following closely behind her, until the sun was against her back. Just as she sat down, though, she felt Kasi use her teeth to gently grasp her by the back of her neck and lift her up. "Mama? What are you- no, wait, don't!" But, her pleas were for nought, as her mother ran with her, going up and over a rock before both plummeted into the water. They had drawn the attention of the others from this action, and when they resurfaced a few seconds later, Fuli gasping for air while Kasi was fine, the cub turned to her mother with wide eyes. "What was that?!"

"I thought you could use a bath," Kasi jokingly told her. "Plus, now you aren't worried about your fur."

Fuli was silent for a few seconds, eyes wide and jaw slacked… but slowly, a grin appeared on her face. "You know what? You're right… because I can't just let you get away with that."

With that, she swiped her paw to splash at her mother, who gave a scoff. "Is that all you've got, Mpenzi?" This started a splash war between the two, filling the air with the sounds of splashing water, and the joyous laughter of a mother and daughter.


	21. Ch 21- Bonding While Hunting

"I can't believe you beat Makuu like that!"

"What, you don't think your mama can handle herself?"

Fuli giggled slightly, leaning into her mother's side. Night had taken over the Pride Lands once more, and the two cheetahs were now laid down together in the grassy field that the cheetahs were using as their resting grounds, the younger of the two only slightly worn out after their trip to Big Springs. As soon as they had returned, they began to recall some of their events of the day, with Kasi now telling of her sparring session with the leader of the crocodiles. "I didn't say that, Mama. I'm just surprised. Makuu hates to lose at anything, anything that makes him feel weak."

"Well, that may be, but I was never going to just let him win, you know. I didn't help lead my tribe by letting anyone just walk all over me. He wanted a fight, so I brought it to him."

"Well, I wish I could have been there to see it. Makuu and the Guard and I are kind of on the same page now, but I'd be lying if I didn't like to see someone shut him up every once in a while."

A hearty laugh came from the mother, though it was contained so as not to awaken the other cheetahs who were just starting to let sleep overtake them. "I guess so."

"So… how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

She tilted her head, seeing the somewhat weakened smile on the younger cheetah's face. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"… kind of?" She looked down at her paws, trying not to let her mother see her frown. "I mean, I can't imagine why the other herd leaders would vote for you to leave. You said that they seemed to like you, and it sounds like they would be okay with you and everyone else joining the Pride Lands… I just wish I could be certain."

She heard her mother sigh, and before she even could look, she felt her muzzle press against the side of her face. "I know, Mpenzi. I wish it didn't have to be this uncertain, but I don't make the rules here, so I have to play by them if I want to make it work. I'm going to be honest with you, Fuli… I can't guarantee this will happen. However, I'm confident that I have done what I need to. Hopefully, that will be enough."

"Yeah… hopefully…"

Kasi could feel the mood had dropped a bit, so she gave her daughter a bit of a nudge. "Come on, let's not let this get us down. We don't know what will happen until it does. In the meantime, we need to make the most of the time we have together. Tomorrow, if you're up for it, I was hoping we could go hunting together before your patrol."

Fuli looked up at her mother, a bit of starlight appearing in her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course. I never got to see how well you would do at hunting, and if tomorrow is my last chance, then I would love to see how much you've learnt by yourself."

This brought a smile back to the girl's face. "Okay! Sure."

"Wonderful. But, of course, that means you have to sleep first."

Fuli laughed again, but didn't argue. "Alright, fine." As she shut her eyes, she felt a thought return to her. "Hey, Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Did you and dad… ever sing to me? For the past few days, I keep thinking I remember a song. It's one I recognise, but I can't remember it perfectly. Almost like…"

"You haven't heard it since you were a little cub." Fuli nodded, and a smile came to Kasi's face. "It was a song my mother sang to me, long before Scar ever took over the Pride Lands. She died just before I became an adult, and as time went on, it became the thing I remembered most of her. Any time I felt like crying, knowing that she wasn't with me, I would sing that song, and my mind would be at ease. Turns out, it also helped us to get you to sleep, when you wouldn't stop running around."

Fuli gave a small chuckle as she said, "guess some things never changed."

This got Kasi to chuckle as well. "I guess so. Honestly, I haven't sung it in a while, so I might not remember the words fully, but I could sing it for you, if it would help. Would you like me to sing it?"

Though there was a small twinge of embarrassment in Fuli's mind, feeling like she had gone back to being that little cub again, it went unheard due to the part of her heart that wanted to hear that song. "Yes, please."

"Alright, then. Let me see what I remember." She cleared her throat and racked her brain for a second, and then she started to sing.

"_Stay with me, my child_

_I'll keep you safe tonight_

_Nothing shall dare try_

_To take you from my sight_

_You mean the world to me_

_You are the purest light"_

As her mother's voice, quiet and tender, sang the lullaby, Fuli felt a nostalgic warmth fill her mind. It comforted her, bringing a smile to her face. Her eyelids began to grow heavy, a yawn quietly escaping her lips as she snuggled up in her mother's fur. This action brought a smile to Kasi's face, so she continued to sing.

"_Stay with me, my dear_

_No harm shall come to you_

_You are safe with me_

_And nothing will undo_

_This feeling in my heart_

_That tells me, I love you"_

This was the most that Kasi could remember of the song, but she didn't need to remember more. The gentle intakes and outtakes of breath she could hear made her look down and see her daughter peacefully resting, a sight of pure bliss to the former rainforest queen. Feeling like she should join her in this peaceful state, she lifted her paw and used it to pull Fuli closer, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight, Mpenzi," she whispered to the sleeping cub, before lowering her head and closing her eyes, letting the sweet embrace of sleep take over her.

* * *

Eventually, the sun rose once again, and after Kasi was the first to awaken, she allowed Fuli a few extra moments of slumber before waking her up. While Fuli was initially confused as to why she was awake when the others were still asleep, she remembered in time what her mother had proposed before they went to sleep, which allowed her to quickly awaken fully. They made sure not to wake the rest of the tribe as they left the resting grounds, travelling not too far to a grassy field, where a couple of springboks were grazing on the grass, unaware of the predators with their eyes on them.

"Alright, I think this will be good for breakfast," Kasi said, keeping her voice low enough. "So, Fuli. Would you care to show me what you can do?"

"Sure thing, Mama," the cub replied, not taking her eyes off of the prey. "Let's see… the winds are blowing West, and we're currently South East of the springbok. The grass is tall enough to provide cover."

Kasi nodded approvingly. "Very good. Now, you have your approach. Go for the hunt."

Fuli nodded back, before lowering to the ground and beginning her approach. She kept her head high enough to keep her sights on the animal, but are sure that her tail was low enough that it didn't poke out of the grass, so as not to give away her position. Though she was taking her time to close the distance, making sure not to make too much noise, she didn't waste time either, not wanting the springbok to leave before she had a chance to pounce on it. Eventually, she found herself close enough that the springbok suddenly felt like someone was watching it, so she stopped and lowered her head as it looked around. Once it stopped doing so and returned to grazing, Fuli knew it was her chance. She narrowed her sights, took one step back, then rushed forward, leaping out of the grass. As the springbok looked and saw the cheetah approaching, claws bearer and jaw opened wide, it was too late for it to run, and in an instant, it was brought down to the ground, with Fuli making its death as quick and painless as possible.

Having seen the kill take place, Kasi smiled. 'She's come so far by herself,' she thought to herself, before making her way over. When she found a clearing in the grass, she saw Fuli standing by her kill. "Well done, Fuli. That was excellent work."

"Really?"

"I mean it. You made quick work of it, your approach was stealthy and planned out. Honestly, I'm so proud of you, Fuli."

Such high praise made Fuli beam. "Thanks, Mama. So, was there anything I could have done better?"

"Not better, as such, but there is a tactic I have used in the past that has helped me. It's not a perfect tactic, but if it works, it can guarantee an easy kill. Basically, if you are able to grip your jaw into its leg without it kicking you away, you effectively render it unable to escape, and while it reacts to the pain, you can make the kill that way."

Fuli nodded, not having considered that in the past. "I see…"

"Of course, it only works in certain situations, particularly when the prey is still, so you would need to decide when to employ that. Other than that, you've come a long way as a hunter."

"Thanks, Mama."

"Now, let's find somewhere to eat." She took hold of one of the front legs with her jaw, while Fuli grabbed one of the hind legs, and they began to drag the springbok's body away, eventually finding a tree that was tall enough to cast shadows over them, which meant they could eat without risk of any other animal trying to take their catch. Once under its shelter, they sat down and began to eat. "You know, it's nice to have some time during the day, just for the two of us. As much as I love my tribe, there are things I can't talk to you about with them around."

Fuli looked up, gulping down a mouthful of the springbok meat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, with the exception of Aliye, some of them can be-"

"No, Mama, I meant what kind of things?"

"Oh. Well, the kind of things only a mother and daughter can talk about." A bit of a grin began to form on her face. "For instance, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about."

The younger cheetah tilted her head slightly. "What is it?"

"Well, Mpenzi… how do you feel about Kion?"

Fuli had to blink, the question catching her slightly off guard. "Umm… how do you mean?"

"You too seem quite close. I was wondering just how close you are?"

"Well, yeah, he's pretty much my best friend. I've known him since I was little."

"Is that all you too are?"

"Uh… I mean, we're both on the Guard together, so we're teammates. What else could we-" It was then that it clicked for her, and when she saw the grin her mother gave her, her cheeks started to turn pink. "Eww! Mama, we're not mates! We're too young for that!"

"I know that, Fuli, and that's not what I was suggesting. I just wondered if, perhaps, he was your kipenzi."

"He's not, I swear. We're just friends, that's all."

"Are you sure? Because you seem to be blushing right now. You like him, don't you?"

"Mama!"

Kasi couldn't help but chuckle. "Fuli, I'm joking with you. You don't need to tell me, it's fine. Just know that, if you do decide you want him to be your kipenzi-"

"Ugh, why are you suddenly being so embarrassing?"

"Because I'm your mother, and I have a lot of embarrassment to make up for." Though Fuli was going to argue with that, she actually found it kind of funny, giving a small chuckle. She then got up and walked around the springbok so she could nuzzle her mother. "Well, now, someone seems affectionate. Where has this come from?"

"Well, you might have embarrassment to make up for, but I have cuddling to make up for."

Her heart felt like it melted, so she happily returned the nuzzle. "You and me both, Mpenzi."


	22. Ch 22- Surprise Appearance

**(A/N: hey, guys. Apologies for the late upload, I've been working on a presentation for Uni, my biggest one yet. Had to make sure I got that right, so I haven't had as much time or motivation to work on fanfics. I'll do my best to keep up with uploads in the future.**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy!)**

After a good morning meal and conversation, Fuli found herself bearing a wide smile on her face and a spring in her step as she made her way towards the Lair of the Guard, not even bothering to sprint there. Instead, she was taking her time, and to the eye of the passerby, it almost seemed like she was bouncing with each step she took, her head swaying slightly from side to side. She even hummed as she made her way toward Pride Rock, not seeing that Kion was making his way down it himself and had seen her. Noticing how upbeat his friend was acting, he raised an eyebrow hole he made his way over to her.

"Morning, Fuli," he greeted, getting her attention as they began to walk side by side.

"Morning, Kion!" She greeted back, her smile somehow growing even wider.

"You seem happy this morning."

"Well, duh, that's because I am."

He rolled his eyes before clarifying, "more so than usual. How come?"

"What, I can't be extra happy for once?"

"Of course you can, I'm just pleasantly surprised. To be honest, I… I like seeing you like this."

Her cheeks heated up, but not enough for it to show through her fur. "Thanks. But, yeah, I feel like today's gonna be a good day, and it's already started off pretty great."

"Oh, yeah?"

She nodded. "Me and Mama had a good time hunting, and it was nice to just spend time with her, just her and me. I haven't had that since I was a little cub… I didn't get many of those before she went away, so I'm glad I get to experience them now."

Kion nodded- while he hadn't had the same experiences as his cheetah friend, he could tell just how sincere she was in her words, and he could relate to them. 'I couldn't imagine having to spend that long without Mom,' he thought, before deciding to speak again. "Well, it's good to hear that you two are close again."

"Yeah… and, I know, it's not yet official, but I really feel like her and the rest of the tribe, they're going to get to stay for good."

"I can't think why they wouldn't. They've been kind to everyone, they've followed the rules, they care for the Circle of Life. They've shown that they are true Pride Landers, just like everyone else is." He then gave her a confident smirk. "Even if I can't promise it, I know things are going to work out. I just know it."

She returned his smirk in kind. "You sound kind of corny… but, yeah. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one."

"About time!" They heard a familiar voice call out, making them turn their heads to see that they had reached the Lair, and that the rest of the Lion Guard were waiting outside it for them, the honey badger of the group holding his arms in the air. "Kind of hard to go on patrol without the rest of the Guard, you know!"

Both felines rolled their eyes at the brash comments of their friend and teammate. "Bunga, you slept in the lair last night," Fuli pointed out. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Guys, it's fine," Beshte interjected. "Besides, we've got all day to patrol the Pride Lands. What harm's a few minutes gonna do?"

"You're right, Beshte," Kion affirmed. "We still have the whole day ahead of us. Let's not start it by arguing, right?"

Fuli nodded, while Bunga held his hands behind his head and replied, "sure, I guess. So, where are we going first?"

"Well, the rhinoceroses are doing a sparring session today," Ono recalled. "They tend to get started early, and it's best if we don't interrupt that, as it can be dangerous if they get too competitive. Better if we avoid going there for now."

"Good to know, Ono," Kion told his winged ally. "In that case, we'll head by the water buffaloes' grazing grounds first, and figure out where to go from there. Let's go, Lion Guard."

"RIGHT!"

* * *

The early hours of the day melted away in the Savannah heat, with the cheetah tribe keeping themselves occupied by engaging in friendly competition- the majority of activities, of course, relating to speed, with races and fake hunts to keep everyone active. After having engaged in a small 'wrestling match' with Aliye, Kasi sat and watched on as Ukuu and Kubwa took part in a tug-of-war, using a dead tree branch to try and pull their 'opponent' over the line drawn in the sand. The other cheetahs cheered on the two males as they fought it out, and though she remained quiet, Kasi did find the ensuing action entertaining.

"It's good to see that they've settled in," she said to herself, not noticing someone approach from her side. "

"Kasi?" The leader turned and saw Aliye. "It looks like we have visitors?"

Curious, she watched as Aliye turned to look the other way, following her gaze to see the king and queen of the Pride Lands approaching. She turned to Aliye again and told her, "I'll handle this for now." Once her friend nodded, Kasi put on a welcoming smile as she approached the two lions. "Good afternoon, your majesties."

"Good afternoon, Kasi," Simba greeted first.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Nala then stated, noticing the events going on behind the leader of the cheetah tribe. "They seem to be having fun."

"Yeah, they're just having some friendly competition. Honestly, it's the only way to stop them from running wild all the time."

Nala gave a chuckle as she recalled, "that sounds a lot like when Kiara was just a cub."

"Fuli, too." The two mothers both laughed for a moment at the memories of raising their cubs. "Good times… so, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, if it's not too much to ask, we need to speak with your entire tribe," Simba explained, causing Kasi to trade her smile for a more serious expression.

"Not at all, just give me a second." She turned to face her tribe and shouted out, "everyone! Gather round!" The action and the cheering that surrounded it came to a standstill, with all eyes now falling on the two lions. Every single cheetah in the tribe made their way over and stood behind their leader, who told the king of the Pride Lands, "go ahead, your majesty."

"Thank you." He cleared his throat, before beginning his speech. "As you all know, when you first arrived in the Pride Lands just a few days ago, you were informed that two conditions needed to be met in order for you to become permanent members of the Pride Lands. The first one, that being a majority vote from the herd leaders, will take place this evening. The other is that you need to accept all conditions laid out for you, on my behalf as king. Kasi, did you explain to your tribe what those conditions were?"

"I did. We discussed them last evening, allowing everyone to speak their peace so their voice may be heard. I explained them exactly as you explained them to me."

"Then, do you have a decision?"

"We discussed it carefully, and we have accepted the conditions laid out for us. We have no qualms with any of the rules of the Pride Lands."

Simba nodded, then looked toward the group as a whole, rather than to its leader. "Are there any of you who do not agree with what Kasi has declared?" He gave a good few seconds for the followers to speak up, but none of them did, only shaking their heads. Once he was certain no one would speak, he smiled and concluded, "in that case, as king of the Pride Lands, I now give you my formal blessing- under the condition that the herd leaders vote in favour of you doing so, you will be welcomed as true members of the Pride Lands."

A small uproar came from the cheetahs in celebration of the news, while Kasi gave the king a thankful smile. "Asante, Simba."

"Don't thank me just yet. We still need to hear what the herd leaders have to-"

"KASI! KASIIII!"

They all turned to see Mjumbe flying over to them as fast as he could, able to see his frantic expression as he stopped in midair just near the tribe leader. "Mjumbe? What's the matter?"

"I was flying by the zebras, when I saw Mjinga! Him and his wild dogs were preparing to attack them!"

"What?!" This brought a similar reaction from the rest of the cheetahs. "Which way?"

"Straight North! I don't know how long they'll be willing to wait!"

"Kasi?" Nala asked. "What's going on?"

"Forgive me, your majesty," Kasi apologised, "but it seems an old enemy of ours has followed us here. Allow us to get rid of them for you."

"We'll help you out."

"No one comes to the Pride Lands and attacks our nerds in my watch," Simba affirmed.

"Then let's go." She turned to her followers and commanded, "TOGETHER! KWA KASI!"

"NA NGUVU!"

* * *

"Are you certain that's what you saw, Ono?!" Fuli called up, running alongside the rest of the Guard.

"Affirmative! Mjinga and his wild dogs were sneaking up on the zebra herd!" The egret called back. "They haven't yet began the attack, but… hang on… the zebras have spotted them, and they're starting to panic and run!"

"What else is new?" Bunga argued.

"Well, we need to make sure that Mjinga and his pack don't harm any of the zebras, or any other animals!" Kion clarified. "Ono, how many of them are we looking at?"

"Well, including Mjinga himself, there seems to be about six of them. Weird, I thought there were more of them."

"Well, there may be others waiting for further commands, so let's stop them before those commands can be given. Fuli, run ahead and try to cut any of them off if they get too close to the zebras. Ono, try and lead some of the zebras away, and keep an eye out for any other wild dogs. Bunga, Beshte, with me. Let's take them down and send them packing. 'Til the Pride Lands End!"

"LION GUARD DEFENDS!"

So, they ran head on towards the canines terrorising the zebras. As one began trying to bite at the heels of one of the zebras, Fuli dashed in and lowered her head as she tackled him, throwing him to one side. While the zebra ran for safety, Fuli turned around and saw another wild dog attacking another zebra, but before she could try and help it, the wild dog that she had just dispatched of had gotten to his paws and tackled her, pinning her to the ground. "Hey there, little kitty!"

"Get off me!" She snarled, trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Hmm… Nah, I don't think-"

He was cut short as Bunga came in with a flying dropkick, sending him to the side as the honey badger landed on his feet. He looked at Fuli with a smirk and asked, "need some help?"

Though she rolled her eyes at the comment, she stood back up and gave him a quick "thanks" before rushing back into the battle, with Bunga doing the same. One of the other wild dogs saw them coming, so he tried running the other way to avoid them. Unfortunately, he didn't see the hippo member of the Guard coming at him from the other direction until it was too late, and the one known as the Strongest swatted him aside. As his cronies failed to make any sort of impact, Mjinga remained surprisingly calm, even when he felt Kion tackle and pin him to the ground.

"Mjinga! What are you doing here?"

"Heh. Long time no see, Kion," the wild dog taunted. "Bet you didn't think you'd be seeing us again, did you?"

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Yeah, but that's not your call is it?" He saw Kion getting angrier, and used this as his opportunity to sweep the lion cub off of his paws, quickly scrambling up to pin him down. "What's wrong, cub? Can't hang with the big dogs?"

"I'd think twice before saying that!"

Kion then lifted his hind paws up to Mjinga's chest, and used his strength to kick him away, sending the wild dog over to the rest of his pack. As he growled and got to his feet, standing with his canine allies against the Lion Guard, he saw Kasi and her tribe running over as well, which was when a smirk came to her face. "We were wondering when you were going to join us!"

Confusion spread across the faces of the Lion Guard, though they disappeared when Kasi made her way past Kion and Bunga, staring fiercely at her foe. "Mjinga!" She spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hey, now! Is that any way to greet your old friend?"

"We are not friends, Mjinga! Now, I'll repeat this once- what are you doing here?"

"Well, when we couldn't find you at the rainforest, we had a look around, and found you here! Figured we'd join you!"

"What's going on?" Bunga whispered to Beshte, who gave his friend a shrug.

"Beats me, Lil B."

"You are insane, Mjinga!" Kasi roared, the rest of her tribe starting to step forward. "I don't know why you're here, but you had better leave. Why didn't you just take Kushangaza after we left?"

"Because it wouldn't be the same without our friends there! Now, would it?"

"I've heard enough!" They heard Simba shout as he stepped through the group. "As king of the Pride Lands, I must ask you to leave."

"Oh, so this is why you left! Didn't realise you had friends in such high places. Guess I'd better introduce myself."

Simba's scowl grew deeper. "Don't waste your breath! Now, I will not warn you again- leave now, or we will make you."

Mjinga gave a scoff. "Alright, I get the picture. Boys, time to leave." As the wild dogs made their retreat, Mjinga looked at Kasi and somewhat loudly told her, "good seeing you again, Kasi. Hope we can catch up again soon, my friend," before he and his pack were gone.


	23. Ch 23- The Herd Leader's Verdict

"Is everyone okay?" Nala asked once the wild dogs were out of sight.

"We're all okay," Kion answered, with Beshte and Bunga each giving a nod.

"Are you okay, Mpenzi?" Kasi asked her daughter, beginning to check her over.

"Mama, I'm fine," Fuli insisted. "Really, they're no tougher than any other group we fight. We can handle them."

"Are you sure?" When the younger cub nodded, she relaxed. "Okay. I know you can handle yourself, Fuli. I just…"

Fuli smiled, not needing to hear her finish this as she nuzzled against her mother's chest. "I know, Mama."

Kasi smiled, returning the affection for a moment, before another voice spoke up. "Kasi," they all turned after hearing Simba say, seeing a stern look on the king's face. "It would appear you have some explaining to do."

"Dad, it's not what-"

"It's alright, Kion," Kasi interrupted, giving a nod to the lion cub and walking away from her daughter to stand in front of the king. "I can explain everything."

"I certainly hope so. Who were they?"

"That was Mjinga and his pack of wild dogs, and I assure you that they are NOT friends of ours. They've been a bother to deal with for some time now."

"And why is that?"

"Do you remember when I told you that there were a number of groups that wanted to take Kushangaza from us?" After a brief moment of recalling this, Simba nodded. "Well, Mjinga has been one of the most persistent. We've never had any issues keeping him away, but he kept coming back time and time again."

"It's true, dad," Kion spoke up. "When we first got to the rainforest, we bumped into them, and it quickly turned into a fight."

"I see. I don't doubt your allegiance, Kasi. It seemed quite clear that you weren't an ally of theirs. So, why are they here?"

She sighed, looking down and shaking her head. "I wish I knew, your majesty. Now that we're gone from Kushangaza, I would have thought that they would take control of the area, since they no longer had to fight us for it."

"Perhaps it was the panthers?" Aliye suggested. "After all, they have been our toughest force to face in the past." She glanced at her tail before adding, "I found that first hand."

"It could be, Aliye, but I doubt Mjinga would have just given up and followed us if that was the case. Being beaten never stopped him from trying when we lived there." Her expression darkened as a thought came to her mind. "I hope it's not because of us that they've come here."

"Would they really do that?" Nala asked, to which Kasi gave an even heavier sigh.

"I couldn't tell you for certain that they wouldn't. I know nothing about what goes through his mind, or how he thinks…" She steeled her expression and met the king's eyes once more. "If they come back, me and my cheetahs will be there to send them back where they came from, you have my word. We didn't come here to cause trouble- we came to find a home, and we will do what we can to protect it."

"And we'll be there, too," Fuli agreed. "After all, it's our job to protect the Pride Lands from anyone who seeks to threaten the Circle of Life, and those that live within it."

The others all nodded, but Simba didn't respond to them. The king's eyes were locked on Kasi, giving no indication for a good ten seconds about what he was thinking or what he was going to say. Eventually, though, he cracked a smile. "Spoken like a true Pride Lander," Simba finally spoke, bringing a smile to Kasi's face. "I'm sure everyone will appreciate that, should it ever come to it. For now, though, we should return to Pride Rock. It won't be more than a couple of hours the herd leaders gather there, so they can give their verdict, and we can decide if your tribe will become permanent members of the Pride Lands."

"Of course, your majesty."

"We'll join you when it's time," Kion interrupted. "We need to wait for Ono and then go see if the zebras are okay, but once that's handled, we'll meet you there."

"Alright, Kion," Simba agreed, before turning to the cheetah tribe. "Everyone, follow me."

As they began to make their way towards Pride Rock, Kasi quickly walked over to Fuli, telling her "I'll see you soon" and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before joining her tribe in making their way back. Whilst Fuli watched them leave, Kion saw Ono flying towards them. "Ono! Is everyone okay?"

"They're fine, Kion," Ono called back as he descended to their level. "They were starting to panic and run, but Muhimu managed to calm them down. No one got hurt."

"Well, that's a relief," Beshte acknowledged. "Still, why did they come here?"

"Who cares?" Bunga boasted, flexing his arm. "We sent them running, and we'll do it again if they come back! They ain't so tough."

One look to his friend told Kion that Fuli didn't agree, the look on her face being one that was quite grave. "Fuli? You okay?"

She didn't say anything for a while, eventually lifting her head to meet his gaze, showing him just how worried she was. "Why did this have to happen now?" He tilted his head slightly, confused by the statement and how her voice sounded… almost fragile. "Why today? Why at all?! Why did they follow us all the way out here?!"

"Fuli, calm down-"

"No, I will NOT calm down!" He jumped back slightly at how she snapped at him, her fangs bared. "Those jerks came all the way here, started trouble and just walked away as of it was nothing! Do you not find that odd?"

"I know what you mean, Fuli, but there's nothing we can do about it now. They're gone, and they won't come back straight away. If they do return, we'll make sure to send them back."

They basically stared at each other for a moment or two, Fuli's chest rising and falling heavily, before her scowl faded and a guilty look took its place. "You're right… I'm sorry, I don't know why I…"

He smiled at her. "It's okay. You have every right to be mad at them, but we'll face this together. Okay?" She nodded. "Alright. Now, let's go and check up on the zebras, see if we can understand better what happened."

"Right."

* * *

Mjinga and the others eventually came to a stop in a secluded clearing, surrounded by trees. "Alright, we did what you asked us!" Mjinga barked, looking around. "What now?!"

Suddenly a group of leopards began descending from the trees, walking up to the wild dogs and surrounding them. "Well, that's easy," a certain green-eyed leopard spoke in a sly tone. "We wait."

"Wait? That's it?!" A voice from another tree yelled, the leopard it belonged to jumping down from another tree to come face to face with the first leopard. "We should attack them now!"

The first leopard simply cackled. "You're too headstrong. Relax." His gaze turned towards the monument in the distance. "Soon enough, our plan will come true, and once it has, then we can attack. We take out the cheetahs, it'll lower their moral- and with it, their defence." He licked his lips anticipation. "And once their defences are down, they'll all fall down. One. By. One."

* * *

Evening was beginning to set over the Pride Lands, the skies now a darkening orange. The royal family stood at the peak alongside the Lion Guard and Kasi's tribe. They were waiting for the Pride Lands' herd leaders to arrive, the big decision resting on their vote. As they waited, Kasi looked down at her daughter and noticed that she seemed nervous, so she gave a soft nuzzle behind her ear. "It's going to be okay," she assured her. "No matter what happens, we'll make this work."

Fuli gave a small smile and replied, "I know, Mama."

"It's time," Simba declared, alerting everyone to the approaching presence of the herd leaders. One by one, they made their way up the monument, gathering in front of the royal family and giving them a small bow. Once everyone was there, all twenty one herd leaders stood ready and waiting, the king cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming. I appreciate you doing so at this time, and I plan to make this as short as possible, so that you can return to your herds and watch over them. However, we can not let this wait any longer. As you all can recall, a couple of days ago, this tribe of cheetahs- accompanied by the Lion Guard- ventured here from Kushangaza, hoping to join the Pride Lands and become members of our community. You got to meet the tribe yourselves, and since then, Kasi has gotten to know you and your herds better. Kasi has agreed to the conditions for her and her tribe to join our home, so all that remains is for you to make your vote. If the majority of you vote in favour of this, then they will officially become Pride Landers. If you vote in opposition, then they will leave the Pride Lands."

Fuli gave a small gulp at this last part, but she quickly shook it off as Nala stepped forward. "Before you vote, I think it is only fair to give our guests a chance to speak." She turned to face the leader of the cheetah tribe. "Kasi, is there anything you want to say on behalf of your followers?"

Giving a nod, Kasi stepped forward. "Thank you, your majesty," she replied. "First of all, we wish to thank you for your hospitality these past days. We are truly grateful for allowing us this chance." After a quick nod from the queen, the cheetah leader faced the herd leaders. "When we first got here, for many of my followers, it felt like a whole new land. For me, it felt like I was truly home, and part of that was due to the reception you gave us. That first night, when we got to speak with you and get to know you better, you were welcoming to us. Yesterday, when I got to meet all of your herds, you showed me just how beautiful the Pride Lands are, and why they are that beautiful. More than that, you showed me how strong this community is, and that truly touched my heart. I know that, if you let us join that community, it will be a change, but I want to assure you that we want to be part of this community. To help make it stronger… and should it ever come to it, to protect our home."

The cheetahs behind her all nodded, even Fuli, which made Nala smile. "Thank you, Kasi." She then turned to the herd leaders. "Is there anything that you wish to say before you vote?"

"Actually, I would," Muhimu spoke up, stepping forward and clearing her throat. "As you might be aware, earlier today, my herd were attacked by a pack of wild dogs. After we had gotten to safety, Thurston came running towards us, saying that they were friends of yours. Is this true?"

"No way!" Fuli blurted out, ready to refute the accusation, before Kasi placed a paw in front of her.

"It's okay, Mpenzi," she assured the cub, before returning her attention to the zebra. "Mjinga and his wild dogs are foes of ours, not allies. They repeatedly tried to take Kushangaza when we lived there, and each time, we defeated them and sent them running. I don't understand why they've followed us here, but I refuse to let them cause any harm to any of you or your herds. I swear."

Simba watched as Muhimu gave a slight nod, indicating she accepted the answer. "Is there anyone else that wishes to speak?" He gave a pause, waiting to see if anyone would speak up, before deciding that no one would. "In that case, I ask that you speak with each other and make your vote."

The herd leaders all nodded, turning to face one another in a somewhat large huddle as they began to discuss. Fuli felt her nerves growing stronger, causing her to begin biting her lip as her heart beat faster. She felt a slight shiver run down her spine, finding the tension almost unbearable, until she felt a tap on her paw. Turning to see where it came from, she saw Kion doing his best attempt to comfort her, giving her a warm and gentle smile, and though her nerves weren't settled, she appreciated the effort he gave, so he gave him a smile of her own.

Eventually, the huddle was broken, and Ma Tembo stepped forward. "After some brief discussion, we have reached a decision. It was by no means unanimous, and was a tough decision to make, but we have made it nonetheless. As the herd leaders of the Pride Landers… we vote in opposition of Kasi and her tribe joining the Pride Lands."


	24. Ch 24- Making The Most Of The Night

One sentence. That was all it took, and as it fell thick in the air, that one sentence made Fuli feel like her whole world was crashing down. Her heart seemed to catch in her throat, her breathing feeling heavier and the only thing she heard in the new silence. She had known that this was a possibility, and up until the actual verdict, she had thought she would be ready for it should it come true.

Hearing it in that moment… there was no way she could have been prepared for it.

"Wh-what?" She choked out, resisting the urge to burst into tears right then and there.

"We apologise for having reached this decision," Ma Tembo told the cub, her eyes showing sympathy, "but it was a majority choice."

"I see," Simba acknowledged, giving a small frown. "In that case-"

"No, hold on!" Fuli burst out, her emotions starting to come out. "I don't understand! Why did you vote against it?!"

"Fuli."

She ignored the king's warning, stepping forward. "If you're going to send them away, then can you at least tell us why?"

"I'm afraid not," the elder elephant answered with a shake of her head. "We decided that it was best not to discuss our reasoning, as many of us already made decisions with our herds on how we would vote. I truly am sorry, Fuli, but there's nothing more we can say on this."

"Then, why can't you tell us now?! There's nothing stopping you from saying so now!"

"Fuli, that's enough!" Simba forcefully interrupted. "You are out of line. Now, stand down."

"No! If this is how this is going to happen, then we should at least know why!"

"Fuli!" The young cheetah turned in surprise, the speaker being Kasi, who was bearing a melancholy expression. "That's enough, Mpenzi." She stepped forward, hating the look of disbelief her daughter gave her. "It's okay."

"H-how can you say that? You can't tell me you're okay with this."

"I know, Mpenzi, I know… but there's nothing we can do. They've made their decision. We have to respect it." Though the mother could tell and understand that her daughter was upset, she couldn't fully comprehend the extent of which she was taking this- how her heart was racing, how were head felt like it was pounding, how heavy she was breathing- and as she tried to comfort her, the cub suddenly took off sprinting, pushing through the herd leaders to get away. "FULI!"

The mother cheetah took off after her. "Kasi, wait!" Kion called, before taking off as well.

"Kion! Come back!" Simba called after his son, but when he didn't come back, he let out a heavy sigh. "Well, this went well."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Nala told her mate. "This was always going to be an emotional affair for them. Let them talk things out."

"I guess you're right."

The sound of a throat being cleared made the royal couple turn to the cheetah tribe, seeing that Aliye had stepped forward. "I know things are a little tense now," she spoke with some uncertainty, "but what happens now? Do we just… leave?"

Simba shook his head. "It's late, so it would be wrong to ask you to leave just now, especially with… what happened. Return to where you've been resting, and in the morning, I will ask the Lion Guard to escort you to the border." He then turned to the remaining members of the Guard. "Are you okay with that?"

Beshte nodded, telling the king, "we can handle that."

"Thank you." Simba then turned to the cheetahs once more. "In the meantime, enjoy your last night in the Pride Lands, and… my apologies that things didn't turn out better. May the kings of the past watch over you in your next journey." He then turned to face the herd leaders. "Thank you all for coming this evening. This meeting is adjourned, so you may head back to your herds."

The herd leaders wasted no time in doing so, with a muttering of "about time" being heard from Bupu, but after a few steps, Muhimu stopped and let out a sigh before walking over to the Lion Guard.

"Ono," she said to the egret, "if you don't mind, could you pass a message on to Kion and Fuli? She was right about what she said. She deserves to know the truth."

* * *

It wasn't too long after she got away from Pride Rock that Fuli realised the tears were streaming down her face, flickering past as she ran through the Pride Lands, one destination in mind. She ran as fast as she could, knowing that there was a fair distance between it and the home of the royal family, but she knew that she had to get there. At her speed, it took her a few minutes, but she eventually slowed to a halt upon reaching her destination. Flat Ridge Rock overlooked the Outlands, the now starry sky failing to light up the caverns below. Nothing could be heard from the practically deserted area.

And that was what Fuli had been hoping for. After taking a couple of shaky, heavy breaths, she took a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs, the pain in her voice audible from anywhere near the young cheetah as she stared at the night's sky, fangs bared as she angrily and tearily glared at the stars themselves. "Is this how things are supposed to work out?!" She yelled. "You dangle it in front of me, get my hopes up, then rip it away?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE TO YOU?!" She paused as she panted heavily, not expecting any form of response from the kings of the past, and after a moment, the anger drained out of her, leaving only her misery. Her fierce scowl drooped into the most sullen frown she had ever given in her life, a couple of sniffles escaping her as she sat down and stared at her pours, the tears almost completely obscuring her vision. "Why did it have to happen like this… why did it have to happen at all…"

She stayed there in near silence for a good few moments, the only sounds she made being occasional sniffles and sobs. Her gaze didn't shift as she cried, meaning that she didn't see her mother or her best friend approaching. They were able to hear the crying noises once they were close enough, and it broke their hearts, the mother especially. One look to Kion told him exactly what she was going to say, so he nodded and stepped back a bit, while Kasi approached her child.

"Fuli," she spoke softly, but loud enough for the younger cheetah to hear her and turn around.

"Mama," Fuli said back, before ducking her head. "I'm sorry for running off like that. I-I know I shouldn't have, but-"

"Shh…" The adult cheetah closed the distance between them and pulled her daughter towards her, allowing her to press her head against her chest. "It's okay, Mpenzi."

"But, it's not okay. Why did this have to happen?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Fuli. I wish I could tell you I knew why they voted the way they did, and that I knew how to fix this… but I can't."

Fuli let out a small sniffle. "I know, Mama. It just… it sucks."

"I know, Mpenzi."

A short distance away, Kion watched on. He was far enough away that he wasn't able to hear what was being said, out of respect, but he couldn't help but watch, and even in spite of the lack of light, he could tell that neither were happy about what was happening. He sighed to himself, hating that the situation had come to this. As his mind began playing over what had happened, he heard the flapping of wings, not knowing that both Fuli and Kasi could hear it too. Turning around, he was just about able to see that Ono was flying towards them, descending once he was low enough. "Ono? What's going on?"

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, looking at Fuli and Kasi as they walked over. "The rest of the herd leaders have all gone back to their herds… but Muhimu asked me to bring you a message."

"What kind of message?" Fuli asked.

"She said that, you were right. That you deserved to know the truth, and while she didn't say why they voted how they did, she said that eight of the herd leaders voted in favour of your tribe joining the Pride Lands, but the eleven that voted against it overruled that."

"Really?" The egret nodded, making Fuli hum as she thought about what that meant. "Well… I'm guessing she didn't say who voted which way, so I guess we can't just go to he ones that voted and ask them to change their vote."

"I'm afraid not. I'm… I'm sorry this happened, Fuli."

She shook her head, giving a sliver of a smile to her friend. "It's not your fault, Ono. Thank you for telling me."

He nodded. "Well… if there's nothing I can do, then I better be going. I'll, uh… I'll see you in the morning."

They all returned the gesture before the egret flew off, leaving the three felines alone. "So… what now?" Fuli asked, looking up to her mother.

"Well, we need to get some sleep before tomorrow," she reminded her daughter. "Let's head back to the other."

"Actually," Kion interrupted, "I know it's not exactly my place, but if you want, you two could spend the night in the lair. After all, if this is the last chance, then I'd imagine you'd want to have some time, just the two of you."

Kasi smiled, telling the lion cub, "that's very thoughtful of you, Kion. However, I still need to let my herd know that we're okay."

"I can do that."

"Kion, why are you doing this?" Fuli asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

"Well… I can't imagine how tough this is for you. I just… I wish there was something I could do to help. This is the next best thing I could think of."

The cheetah cub couldn't help but smile, which in turn made both her mother and her friend smile too. "That's sweet of you, Kion. Thank you." She then looked to her mother and asked, "can we, Mama?"

Kasi nodded. "If it's what you want, Mpenzi, then of course. It's getting late, so let's go."

* * *

So, after walking with Fuli and Kasi all the way to the lair, Kion said goodnight to the pair before heading off in search of their tribe. It didn't take him long, since they had made their resting ground near to Pride Rock, and when he did find them, he saw that most of them were fast asleep. The only one still awake was Aliye, who quickly caught sight of the lion cub and made her way over to him. "Kion?" She said, her voice showing that she was growing tired. "Where are Fuli and Kasi? Are they alright?"

"They're fine," he explained. "I suggested that they should stay in the lair for the night, since this'll be the last chance they can, just the two of them."

Aliye gave a sigh as she nodded. "I know Kasi, and though she'll keep a straight face, this is breaking her heart. I can't even imagine to think how unfair Fuli is finding all of this."

"I know what you mean. She was… well, her reaction was understandable. Hopefully, she can move past this in time… but I know she needs to hurt before she can heal."

"You're absolutely right." She let out a small yawn. "Well, since I know they're safe, I'll turn in for the night. Before you go, Kion, I just want to ask you something."

He tilted his head slightly. "What is it?"

"If Fuli is going to get through this, she'll need someone to stand by her side through it all… and I think that might be you. Be there for her when she needs it, okay?"

He nodded. "In a heartbeat."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, Aliye."

So, whilst Aliye turned in for the night, Kion began the trek back towards Pride Rock, but about halfway there, he stopped in his tracks and sighed. The thoughts swimming around his head weren't going to let him sleep, and he only knew of one way to deal with them. So, he turned to the left and walked for a while until he reached the Watering Hole, the night sky shimmering in the water's surface. Walking up to the water's edge, he sat down with a sigh, looked up to the sky, and called out. "Grandfather Mufasa?"

He watched as the stars themselves began to trace an image in the sky, one that Kion recognised to be his long deceased grandfather, Mufasa, the former king and his spiritual guardian and confidant. "Kion," he greeted in a somewhat happy voice before it showed his concern. "You seem conflicted."

"That's because I am, grandfather. Fuli's mother and her tribe have to leave tomorrow, and there's a chance that she might never see them again. I know her heart is broken over this, and I wish I could change things… but I know that's not possible. I just wish there was some way that I could make her happy."

The great king of the past said nothing whilst Kion spoke, taking in everything from the words he said to the tone in which he said them. "It's clear to me that you care a great deal for Fuli, and want her to be happy and with her family."

"Yes. She means a lot to me, and it hurts seeing her so… so upset. I would do anything to help make her happy again."

"… even if that meant letting her go?"


	25. Ch 25- Kwa Heri

**(A/N: hey, everyone. I'm probably going to sound like a broken record, but sorry that this chapter took so long. With everything that's happening, both for me personally and for the world in general, my mood has been low, and so my creativity has been low as well. I do still love writing, but… well, everyone has their low times. At this time, I can't say for certain that I'll be punctual with uploads. All I can say is, thank you to those who still read this story. I greatly appreciate it.**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy!)**

As the sun finally rose over the Pride Lands, poking through the entrance to the Lair of the Guard and landing on the face of the adult cheetah, she finally began to stir. As her eyes steadily opened up, wincing a little at the sunlight on her face before a small yawn escaped her mouth. 'No chance for a lie in, I see,' she thought to herself. As she felt movement against her, she looked down and saw that Fuli was also beginning to stir. "Good morning, Mpenzi."

As the cub woke up and yawned, a frown formed on her face as she registered what her mother said. "It's morning already?" She acknowledged in a melancholy tone.

"I'm afraid so." The groan Fuli gave told her volumes about how she felt. "I know, Fuli. I wish we had more time, but… well, things haven't turned out like that." She saw her daughter nod, giving a sniffle as she tried to hold back tears. "Please don't cry, Fuli."

"I'm not crying. I got all those… stupid tears out last night."

Her heart breaking at hearing and seeing this, Kasi lowered her head to kiss the young cheetah on her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Fuli. I should have done more to make this work."

"It's not your fault, Mama. I know that." She lowered her head to wipe away some of the tears with her paw. "And I know that there's nothing I can do to change this. I just… wish I knew what to do now."

"I do too, Mpenzi."

The two were silent for a few seconds, that silence ended by the clearing of a throat which they both turned and saw came from Kion. "I, uh, hope I'm not interrupting anything," he excused as he approached.

"Not at all, Kion," Kasi replied as she and Fuli stood up. "I guess that it's time for us to leave, then."

"Not quite. The rest of the Guard aren't here yet, and we won't be going until they get here."

"Well, then, why are you here now?" Fuli asked, noticing that his voice was… almost quieter than she knew.

"Well… I wanted to talk to you about something before… well, everything happens." The two cheetahs looked to each other, curious about what the lion cub could be about to say, but didn't say anything and returned their attention to him so he could speak. "First of all… I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for you both. You don't deserve for this to happen, and I wish it wasn't happening."

Fuli gave the slightest hint of a smile. "Kion, it's not your fault," she reminded him.

"I know, but…"

"Kion," Kasi firmly but kindly told him. "You are a kind young cub, but you don't need to take this to heart. This is not your fault."

"Thank you… but, that's not what I was trying to say." He then looked to Fuli. "Last night, I was thinking about everything that's happening, and… well, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well… I know how much happier you've seemed now that you and your mother have had the chance to be together again, so… would you be willing to go with her?"

* * *

_Kion blinked, surprised by what his grandfather had asked him. "What… what do you mean?"_

"_If Fuli's mother and her tribe cannot be part of the Pride Lands, then the only way for them to be together is for her to go with them," Mufasa explained. "If you want her to be happy, and you think that her being with her mother will make that happen, then you would have to let her go. Are you prepared to do that?"_

* * *

"So… you're asking me to leave with them?"

He quickly shook his head after hearing the somewhat hurt tone in her voice. "Not at all, I'm not asking you to leave. I just…" He let out a heavy sigh, his head dropping slightly as his gaze drifted to the ground. "I'd be lying if I said I wanted you to leave. You mean a lot to me, and to everyone else, Fuli, so it would be hard for me to imagine you not being around. At the same time, I want you to be happy. If being a family again makes you happy, then I don't want to stand in the way of that, so… I'm giving you the choice. If you want to go with them, then you can."

"Hold on a second," Kasi interjected. "Kion, I appreciate what you're suggesting here, but I think you need to consider the extents of this."

He shook his head. "I weighed this up a lot last night, and I know that what I'm suggesting… well, it would be a lot." Once again, he found his gazing drifting back to the younger cheetah. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realised that I would feel incredibly guilty if I didn't let you have that choice." Though she gave a small smile, he could tell that she was still unsure what to make of this. "I'm sorry for just dropping this on you, Fuli. I just… knew I had to say something before it was too late."

"It's not that, Kion," she assured him. "I do appreciate what you're saying. I just… I wish I had more time to think about this."

"If you want, I could leave so you and your mom can talk for a while before the Guard gets here."

"You mean it?" He quickly nodded, making her smile perk up a little. "Thanks, Kion."

"No problem, Fuli. I'll be outside, so come out when you're ready, okay?" After both cheetahs nodded to him, the Lion Guard leader left the lair, giving a heavy sigh once he was sat down. "Well… it's up to her now. Whatever she decides."

"Hey, Kion!" He heard Bunga call, looking up to see him approaching, with Beshte and Ono right alongside him.

"Hey, guys."

"Where's Fuli and Kasi?"

"Yeah, we went to the rest of the tribe first, and Aliye told us that they spent the night here," Beshte explained.

"They're still in the lair," Kion told them. "They, uh, needed to talk about some stuff before… well, you know."

They all nodded, sharing the same somewhat upset expression. "This, uh… this isn't going to be easy," Ono acknowledged, to which Kion shook his head. "I don't know how Fuli's going to take this."

'You really don't,' the young prince thought to himself. He was going to say something, but he heard movement behind him, and a quick turn around told him that it was Fuli and Kasi.

"Hey, everyone," the younger cheetah greeted.

"Hey, Fuli," Beshte greeted back, giving the best smile he could in light of the situation.

"So, I know what we're all thinking," Ono spoke next, "so…"

"Before we go, there's something I need to tell you guys." After taking a deep breath, Fuli looked at her friends and told them, "I've… I've decided that… I'm going to go with my mother and everyone else."

The reactions that Beshte, Ono and Bunga gave were- as could be expected- a mixture of shock and sadness to the sudden news. Even Kion, who knew that there was the possibility she would choose to do this, hearing her say it out loud… it felt like a weight had crashed down on his heart.

"W-what?" Bunga squeaked out, the usually peppy and optimistic honey badger looking sadder than his friends had ever seen him, and for good reason.

"I'm sorry, guys," she apologised, her face looking somewhat guilty. "It wasn't an easy decision, but… well, I think I need to be with her."

"But, are you really okay with this?" Ono asked. "Think of what you're leaving behind."

"I know, Ono, and I wish things weren't like this… but I had to choose, and… well, this is what I chose." She looked down, feeling like tears were starting to brim in her eyes. "I'm sorry… please don't be mad at me."

Kion hated hearing her say that- the idea that he or any of them could be mad at her was heartbreaking to the cub- so he stepped forward. "Fuli, we aren't mad at you," he assured her, the cheetah looking up to see his sad smile. "We're upset, of course. We're really going to miss you, but we respect your decision, one hundred percent."

While Fuli instantly believed Kion, she had to look to the others and ask them, "really?"

"He's right, Fuli," Beshte answered. "You're our teammate, and one of our best friends. If this is what you want, then we want you to be happy."

Though neither Ono or Bunga answered as well, they did nod in agreement with what the hippo said, even if Bunga was reluctant to. Even if it wasn't huge, it did bring a smile to Fuli's face. "Thanks, guys. I know all this is… so sudden. Even though I'm going away, I hope this won't be the last time we see each other. I'll try and visit when I can."

"Totally! Maybe, when you and the other cheetahs have found somewhere, we can visit you!" Bunga said, not optimistically but hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe."

"I hate to interrupt," Kasi spoke, "but I believe our time is running out."

"Right," Kion agreed, though it was clear in his tone that he regretted doing so. "If dad finds out, he'll probably have something to say about it." He took a deep breath, knowing that he wouldn't like what was to come next, before steeling his expression. "Lion Guard… let's go."

* * *

So, they set off, first meeting up with the cheetah tribe so they could be updated on the situation, and while they were shocked by Fuli's decision, only Aliye questioned if Fuli was certain in her decision. Though she was clearly not happy about her choice, the cub stuck by it. Once everyone was ready, they headed towards the border between the Pride Lands and the Backlands, which was where the tribe had agreed to embark through in their search for a new home.

As they reached the border, Kasi stopped, leading to everyone else stopping, with the cheetahs standing alongside her and facing the Lion Guard. "Before we part ways," she announced, "there are a few things I'd like to say. First of all, it has been a pleasure to get to know you, Lion Guard. These past few days have been wonderful, and we thank you for escorting us here from Kushangaza."

"It's been our pleasure, Kasi," Kion responded on his team's behalf, with the others nodding along. "It's been… a memorable adventure for us."

"I'm glad we made it that way. Now, while our current path is not fully clear, I promise to send Mjumbe to deliver a message to you, once we've found somewhere to call our home." She turned to the raven and asked, "is that okay with you?"

"Not a problem, ma'am!" he replied with a salute of his wing. "You know this, an ally of yours is an ally of mine."

The cheetah tribe leader gave a bit of a chuckle at this. "I'm aware." She then returned her attention to the Lion Guard. "Until we meet again, I wish you well."

"May the kings of the past watch over you."

She nodded at the lion's words, before looking to her daughter. "I imagine you'll want to say goodbye, so… take your time."

Fuli nodded, then walked up to her friends, starting with Ono. "Ono… you've helped to keep me sane over the time we've known each other. You've been the voice of reason so many times, and we'd all be lost without you. I know you'll keep these guys on the right path, and I hope to see you again."

"Me too, Fuli," the egret told her back. "I've known you and the others my whole life… and to suddenly find out I won't be seeing you every day anymore is… a huge change that I can only try and adapt to. Thank you for being a friend all this time."

"Come here, Ono." She stepped forward and allowed the egret to hug her with his wings, giving him a soft nuzzle as they embraced for a few seconds. When they eventually backed away, Fuli then walked up to the hippo that was doing his best to maintain his smile. "Out of all the animals in the Pride Lands, no one has quite as big a heart as you, Beshte. You're always able to look past the negative side of people and see that good side. The kings know you've been able to do that with me, even when I couldn't myself. For that, I'm so very thankful, and I'm glad to have been your friend."

"I could always see that side of you, Fuli," he replied, giving a little flap of his ears. "You're really great, and we couldn't have done half the things we have without you. More than that, I couldn't imagine not having you as a friend, and I really hope we get to see each other again."

"Me too, big guy." Like with Ono, she stepped forward and the two shared a brief yet tender embrace, a gesture that Fuli rarely gave and might never get to give to the hippo again, so he didn't say anything- instead, he enjoyed it while it lasted. She stepped back after a few seconds and turned to the honey badger. "Bunga-"

Before she could get her second word out, she was rushed forward on by Bunga, who wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to go," he told her, his voice croaking slightly from the tears. "I know I've annoyed you a lot since you've known me, but… you've been a really great friend, Fuli. I'm gonna miss you."

Fuli felt her tears beginning to well up as she returned the embrace. "I'm gonna miss you too, Bunga, and I wish I didn't have to go. I promise I'll come and visit someday… just promise me you won't change, okay?"

"Wouldn't know how."

The two shared a brief, sad yet happy chuckle at the joke. Once Bunga let go of her, Fuli turned to Kion, and she knew that the dam was going to break. "So…"

"So…" He gave a small gulp, feeling like his dam was breaking as well. "This is… kwa heri, huh?"

She shook her head. "This isn't goodbye, Kion. More like… see you later." She could feel the tears starting to stream from her eyes to her cheeks, then down to her chin, and knew that she had to speak quick before she was unable to. "There are… so many things I want to say to you, Kion. I never thought I would be saying this to you, as if… it was final… but I have to say this before I lose my chance." She didn't even realise that she had already stepped towards him. "You mean… s-so much to me, Kion. If there was any other way, I would never want to leave you…"

"I know, Fuli." His voice was also beginning to croak, his tears also running down his face, which was now mere millimetres away from the cheetah's. "I wish there was any way, any way whatsoever, that I could stay with you… but I know that's not how things have worked out. My heart is trying to make me tell you… a-a million things at once… but the one thing it's saying, louder than everything else… is don't go. Please."

The two felines, now fully sobbing, embraced at last, nuzzling like it was the last time they ever would, and they certainly thought it was. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I wish I didn't have to, but I do."

"No, I'm sorry. It's selfish of me to say that."

"Don't be silly, Kion. If anything, it reminds me why you mean so much to me: you make me feel special, like no one else."

"That's because you ARE special."

"No, Kion. YOU are special."

The two held their embrace for another thirty seconds or so, their tears refusing to run out, until Fuli made the move and stepped back. Giving a small sniffle, she looked to her mother and said, "okay. I think I'm… ready."

Though she didn't fully believe her, Kasi gave a nod, then turned to the Lion Guard. "Well, this is it. Refu mno, Lion Guard."

Kion nodded, blinking away more tears and replying, "refu mno, everyone."

And after one last glance between him and Fuli, they parted ways.


	26. Ch 26- Hearts Weighing Heavy

After saying goodbye to the cheetahs at the border, the Lion Guard reluctantly resumed their patrol, heading first towards Ndefu Grove to check up on the elephants. Though they were doing their best to move forward, their mood and morale was at an understandable low point. Kion could sense that his allies were struggling to keep their minds off of what had happened, and he'd be lying if he claimed he was any different. Eventually, he knew that it had to be addressed, so he came to a sudden stop, the others stopping behind him as he gave a sigh, before turning to face them. "Alright," he finally spoke, the first time since they departed from the border. "I know what just happened was… tough. We're not going to be able to continue with patrol if we don't talk so…"

"Kion, what do you want us to say?" Bunga asked, his usual pep now absent from his voice.

"I don't know, but if we don't try and talk, then we might not be able to focus if someone's in trouble… so, if there's anything you want to say or ask, then go ahead."

Though neither Ono or Bunga said anything, Beshte looked between his friends before nervously looking at the lion cub. "Now that Fuli's gone… we don't have the full Lion Guard. Do we need to find someone else?"

Kion opened his mouth to reply, before realising he didn't have an answer. 'Can we really replace Fuli?' he pondered. 'We wouldn't have been able to face every battle and problem we have if not for Fuli… but, no one's as fast as Fuli,' his face drooped into a frown, 'and no one could mean as much to us as her.'

The hippo, noticing his friend's changing expression, regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Kion quickly shook away his thoughts, returning his attention to the hippo. "Don't be, it's a good thing you brought it up. Right now, we need to focus on patrol, but when I see my dad later, I'll ask him what we should do. For now, let's just resume with patrol and-"

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

Hearing the yell, they turned and saw the elephants up ahead, watching as two of them were butting heads. They all looked to each other and nodded, then ran (or, in Ono's case, flew) over to the herd. Seeing Ma Tembo, Kion approached her and asked, "what's going on?"

With a shake of her head and an unamused look on her face, she told the cub, "my apologies, Lion Guard. Zito and Johari are fighting over the last of today's fruit." Seeing how the Guard members' expressions dropped, she gave a small role of her eyes. "My reaction too, I'm afraid."

"Well, at least it's nothing too serious," Ono reasoned.

"Other than this," Kion then asked, "is everything okay here?"

"Yes, we're all okay, Lion Guard." As she looked at the Guard, she noticed something. "I notice that Fuli isn't with you. Is she…" Seeing the frowns appear on their faces, she frowned as well. "Oh. I'm guessing she isn't taking what's happened too well, then."

"Actually… she's decided to go with her mother."

Overhearing this, Zito's attention was diverted away from the fruit. "What?!" He stomped over to the Lion Guard. "She's just left?!"

Though he didn't like the tone Zito was taking, Kion kept his irritation hidden as best he could. "She has chosen to be with her family, and-"

"So, she's just abandoning us?! How selfish! If she was just going to leave, she should never have been part of the Guard in the first place!"

This time, Kion's anger surged through his body, and there was no holding it back. "YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH, ZITO!" As Zito stepped back in fear, Kion's anger began rising, making him oblivious to how the winds suddenly picked up behind him and the fact his muscles were tensing. "YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! NOT TO ME, OR ANYONE ELSE!"

"Kion!"

"YOU DO NOT ACT AS IF SHE IS JUST-"

"KION!"

He turned his head sharply, coming face to face with his team. "WHAT?!"

"You need to calm down, Kion!" Beshte insisted, with Ono nodding.

"You're going to use the Roar!"

Hearing the egret's words, Kion's eyes widened in shock as he became aware of the changes going on around him, and with it, he began to let go. His muscles and breathing relaxed, and the winds around him died down to a gentle breeze. In his mind, he was struggling to process what had just happened.

"Kion?" His head turned slowly towards the speaker, a concerned Ma Tembo. "Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah. My apologies, Ma Tembo, we'll… we'll let you return to what you were doing." Not giving her the chance to respond, he turned to his team and told them, "let's go, Lion Guard." Though the others tried to speak, he walked away, leaving them to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

Not far from the the Pride Lands, Kasi and her tribe were continuing on their venture through the Backlands, the cheetahs walking and talking together whilst Mjumbe flew overhead. Though the majority of the tribe had been upset with the decision made by the herd leaders, they were able to pick their mood back up and think of what lies ahead rather than what was behind them. "Where do you think we'll end up this time?" Ukuu asked his brother.

"I dunno," Kubwa replied, "but as long as we've got space to run, it's fine by me!"

The two brothers shared a chuckle, which got a smile to appear on Kasi's face as she heard it. 'They're hopeful,' she thought to herself. 'That's good. We won't be able to find anywhere as good as the Pride Lands or Kushangaza, but hopefully we can find somewhere to call home.' She looked up towards the raven whose shadow was cast upon her. "Mjumbe! Can you find anything?"

"Afraid not, ma'am!" He called back down. "There's a couple of smaller areas, but they appear to be taken, and there's something I can see in the distance, but we're not ear enough for me to be able to tell if it's taken. It'd take two, three days to get there."

"Understood. Keep me updated." Once he nodded to her, Kasi turned to Aliye. "Well, at least we'll be able to explore again, right?" Her friend didn't verbally respond, just giving a small nod, and it caused Kasi's smile to fade. "What's wrong?" Again, Aliye didn't answer with words. Instead, she gestured with her head for Kasi to look the other way, and upon doing so, the tribe leader saw her daughter's expression. It wasn't explicitly sad, which could have been expected, but was actually… rather blank. She couldn't even see any warmth in the cub's eyes, and yet there was no sadness either- it was as if all emotion was gone. "Oh…"

"I hope I'm not crossing any boundaries when I say this," Aliye finally spoke, "but… do you think this was the right choice?"

Kasi sighed, hanging her head low and shaking it. "I wish I could say I did."

"I'll be honest, I was surprised that you asked her to come with us."

"I didn't. It was Kion who asked her."

The look on Aliye's face, to put it bluntly, was shocked. "What?!"

"I know. I hadn't expected it either, but he wanted her to be happy."

"That sounds sweet… but I can't help but imagine how he'd react if he saw her now."

'You're right about that…' This thought barely lingered for a few seconds before it became the only thought on her mind, and she came to a halt. "Everyone, let's stop here."

The other cheetahs stopped and turned to face her, confused. "But, we've barely gone anywhere," one of the other cheetahs pointed out.

"I know we have, I just need to think about something for a moment. Let's just take five minutes, okay?" While the others reluctantly agreed to take a break, Kasi turned to her daughter, who looked up at her with a questioning look on her face. "Come with me for a second, Fuli."

"Okay…" The two walked a short distance away from the tribe, Kasi sitting down first with Fuli following suit. "What's up?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way… but, I think you should go back to the Pride Lands."

The cub's eyes widened, her brow furrowing. "What?" She asked, somewhat fearfully. "You don't want me to go with you?"

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"I don't understand!"

"Fuli, look at me. Breathe." Though the younger cheetah was feeling more emotional now, she took her mother's advice and began to breathe deeply, eventually settling down. "I know this is sudden of me to say, and it's not that I don't _want _you to come with us. You mean the absolute world to me, Mpenzi." She moved her head slightly closer before then saying, "but I don't think you're _meant_ to come with us. You belong in the Pride Lands."

The cub shook her head. "No. I know what you're trying to say, Mama, but I thought it through before. My heart is telling me that I'm supposed to go with you."

"Are you sure? Because something tells me that you're not happy." She saw Fuli's mouth open, but when no words came out, she knew that she couldn't deny it. The second Kasi saw this, she leaned forward and nuzzled her daughter. "I'm sorry, Mpenzi. I know this isn't easy."

"I… I wish I didn't have to do this," Fuli admitted, "but I don't think I can just… watch you walk away."

"You're asking the wrong question, Fuli. Instead, ask yourself this: can you really give up everything you have back there?"

Once Kasi leaned back, Fuli's gaze drifted in the direction that they came from. Pride Rock was still in sight, but what Fuli was seeing all the more clearly were the memories that she had there. The many times that she had been on patrol with the Lion Guard. The many adventures she shared with her friends. The times they laughed, cried, argued, even hugged. Every time Bunga had made her roll her eyes, or Beshte had picked her up when she was down, or Ono had warned them of oncoming danger. Every time Kion had… well, done anything to make her smile. 'I… I don't…'

"KASI! COME QUICKLY!"

The two snapped their heads back towards their group, getting to their feet and running over. Once they pushed through the other cheetahs, they both donned angry expressions at the familiar, sneering grins of Mjinga and his pack of wild dogs.

"You again!" Kasi snarled. "What do you think you're up to now?"

"Ain't it obvious?" He laughed back. "You've just left the most prosperous lands in the whole Savannah!"

"We told you to leave the Pride Lands alone!" Fuli snapped, her and every other cheetah now baring their fangs. "We sent you away yesterday, and we'll send you away now too!"

"If only if were that simple," they heard another voice cut in, some of the cheetahs turning around to see a familiar pack of leopards surround them, linking up with the wild dogs as Makucha stepped forward.

"What are you doing, Makucha?" Fuli's Voice was lower this time, but still just as serious. "Why are you siding with them?"

"Let's just say we have two things in common: enemies and goals. We both want the Pride Lands, and we both hate you."

"And they aren't the only ones!"

Aliye looked to her right, and her eyes widened at who she saw. "Hofu?!"

The leopard's grin only grew more twisted. "I'm surprised you remember me! After all, you kicked me out of my home a long time ago, without a care in the world!"

"What makes you think this will work?" Kasi dared, having heard enough from the ambushers. "Even if you take us down, you'll have to take on the entire Pride Lands- not to mention the royal family themselves- if you think you can just stroll in and take their land for yourselves. They are stronger than you could ever be, and will not let you take their home from them."

"And that ain't even mentioning," Ukuu added, "that you couldn't beat us alone."

"And you sure won't beat us together!" Kubwa finished, the two brothers letting out a mighty growl that the rest of the tribe joined, showing that they meant business. However, all Makucha did at first was was cackle.

"I don't know if you're brave or stupid, but I've got to admire it. Just one flaw in your defence plan: we have you outnumbered and outmatched, and there's nobody else around."

Though she refused to accept the truth of what he was saying, she couldn't deny that the numbers were not in their favour. 'There has to be a way out of this,' she pondered, weighing her options. As she thought, a quick look up allowed her to see Mjumbe flying back towards the Pride Lands. 'Please hurry, my friend.'

Unfortunately for her, Hofu happened to follow her gaze. "The bird's getting away!"

Makucha gave a brief look over his shoulder to confirm this, before turning back to face the cheetahs. "No matter. That just means we get to do this the fun way: quick, but very, very painful…"


	27. Ch 27- Standing Side By Side

"Kion! Wait up!"

The lion cub didn't slow down, and hadn't slowed his pace ever since they walked away from the elephants. "We don't need to slow down," he said, not looking back to his friends. "If Janja and the others try and attack, they won't slow down, so we shouldn't either."

"But if they do attack, we need to have our heads straight!" Ono reasoned.

"Come on, Kion! Let's just talk!" Beshte pleaded, and when Kion eventually slowed to a stop, he walked up to him. "What happened back there? You never usually… snap like that."

"I'm aware, Beshte."

His voice was heavy, some of that anger from before still there. "So, why did you?" Bunga asked. "Why now?"

Kion sharply turned his head to his friends, that anger in his eyes not directed at them but still scaring them slightly nonetheless. "I'm not just going to stand there and let him talk bad about my friend, no matter the circumstance."

Beshte gave a frown to his friend. "Kion, I doubt he really meant what he said. He was just trying to take in the fact that Fuli…"

The pause the hippo gave only made Kion narrow his eyes. "Go on, say it. She's gone. There's no point trying to say otherwise, it's true." He saw his friends all bow their heads slightly, and though part of him wanted to cry, he refused to let any tears break out. "She had two options: stay with us and watch her mother walk out of her life, or go with her and leave the Pride Lands behind. We have to respect her choice, whether we like it or not."

"You're right, Kion. You're right…" The egret then gave a sigh. "I just didn't think Kasi would have asked Fuli that."

"… it wasn't Kasi who asked her. It was me."

The rest of the Guard widened their eyes at this revelation. "You… you asked her?" Bunga asked, to which Kion simply nodded his head. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Fuli meant a lot to me, and she still does!" The usually brash and confident member of the guard had to step back from his best friend, due to how fierce the response was. "I wanted to know what would make her happy, and that was the only thing I could think of! And yeah, part of me hates myself for doing that! I never wanted her to leave, and I don't think I really believed she would either… but I knew I would hate myself even more, if I didn't at least give her the chance." His voice was starting to break once again. "You all saw how heartbroken she was… how devastated she became upon hearing that their tribe couldn't join the Pride Lands. We've faced a lot of different enemies, but nothing they did ever hurt as much as hearing the pain in her voice, from knowing that she would have to say goodbye to her mother again." The tears that were fighting to break through were on the verge of brimming in his eyes, so he blinked them back and shook his head. "So, yeah. I wish things hadn't turned out like that, and I don't know how much this is going to hurt us, but if Fuli is happy where she is now, then I can at least be thankful that she's where she is supposed to be."

The others looked at their leader, surprised and disheartened by the sight of him acting so… heartbroken. None of them knew quite how to react to his confession, just looking at each other with sympathetic frowns as they tried to find the words. Just as Ono opened his beak, however, he saw someone coming towards them. One by one, the others followed his gaze, with Kion being the last to turn his head and see his parents heading towards them.

"Kion? Is everything alright?" Nala asked, sensing that her son was upset, try as he might to hide it.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"We heard a storm picking up," Simba explained. "We thought you were about to use the Roar, but then it died down."

"Yeah, there was a… false alarm. Nothing to worry about."

"I see. Well, I'm glad to hear everything is all-"

"Where's Fuli?" Nala asked, interrupting her husband and unintentionally causing frowns to spread on the younger animals' faces. "Is… she alright?"

"Yeah," Kion eventually spoke, breaking the tense silence. "She… she's decided to go with her mother and her tribe."

The queen's eyes initially showed her shock, before she gave a sympathetic frown. "I see… I'm sorry to hear that."

Simba nodded, quietly adding, "this is… surprising news."

Their son nodded, doing his best to keep his feelings on the matter from resurfacing. "It was her decision to go with them, and though we are… unhappy with that, we respect her choice, and we said farewell on good terms."

Nala didn't hesitate to approach her son and give him a hug. "You've been very mature about this, Kion. I know she meant a lot to you." She continued to embrace him, even if he didn't return it, before she looked up at the others. "All of you."

"Thank you, your majesty," Ono answered, with Beshte and Bunga giving a nod too.

"So… with Fuli no longer able to represent the Lion Guard, I take it you will be in need of someone else to fill her position."

"Simba!" Nala finally released the hug, giving her mate a stern look. "Do you not think that-"

"It's okay, mom," Kion insisted, before turning to his father. "We haven't made an official decision yet, but…" he was trying to find the right words, but before they came to him, something caught his eye. "What the?"

Hearing this, everyone followed his gaze and saw a familiar figure flying towards them. "LION GUARD!" they all heard Mjumbe call out. "LION GUARD!"

"I thought that they had left the Pride Lands," Simba recalled.

"They did." Kion walked forward to meet the raven as he descended from the sky. "What's going on?"

"It's Makucha! His leopards have teamed up with Hofu and Mjinga's pack, and they ambushed us near the border!"

"What?! Is everyone okay?!"

"They hadn't attacked when I left, but they were outnumbered considerably."

"Kion," Simba spoke as he stepped forward, "they're no longer in the Pride Lands, so-"

"So, that means we shouldn't help them?!" Simba didn't step back, but he was surprised by his son's outburst. "After everything Fuli has done for the Pride Lands, you expect us to just leave her and her tribe to die?!"

"I understand your anger, Kion, but-"

"But nothing! We are going to help them, because even if they aren't part of the Pride Lands, they are still our allies, and part of the Circle of Life!" He turned to his team. "Are you with me?" They all nodded together, so Kion looked to Mjumbe with determination. "Lead the way."

"Don't have to tell me twice! Follow me!"

Once the raven took flight, the Lion Guard sprinted after him, leaving the king and queen behind. "Kion!" Simba tried calling, though it was ultimately futile, so he sighed and shook his head. "Well, that happened."

"Can you really blame him?" Nala asked, her tone giving away that it was rhetorical. "She means more to him that he let's on. Besides, he was right about two things: they are our allies… and we do owe her."

* * *

The gazelles were all peacefully grazing on the grass near the Backlands, minding their own business and enjoying the calm the day had brought. As she looked up, Swala noticed that one of the members of her herd was starting to wander off towards the Backlands. "Raziya?" Wondering where the gazelle was going, she followed after her, crossing over into the Backlands. As she walked through a bush, she saw her friend, seemingly just staring into space. "There you are, Raziya. What are you doing?"

"Look at this!" Swala looked past her to see a couple of vividly coloured butterflies, resting on the leaves of a flower and fluttering their wings. "Aren't they beautiful? I've never seen butterflies like this in my life!"

The herd leader merely rolled her eyes. "Raziya, as beautiful as they are, we're in the Backlands. That means we won't be able to call for help if anything happens, so let's head back before that happens."

"Oh, come on, Swala! We'll be fine, we're right by our grazing grounds. Nothing will happen."

As if fate itself had heard her, both gazelles were startled when they saw a wild dog get knocked through the nearby bushes, grumbling as he got to his feet. As he shook his head clear, he saw the two gazelles, and a grin came to his face that made them grow fearful. "I'm sure the others have got this," he said aloud. "I could use a lunch break."

"Raziya!" Swala said, firmly yet somewhat fearfully. "Get behind me, now!"

Raziya did just that, standing behind her leader as the wild dog approached with hunger in his eyes, licking his lips. Fortunately for them, he didn't get too far before they saw Kasi run through the bushes and tackle him to the ground. "Get away from them!" she snapped, biting hard into his shoulder before he tried to kick her away. She got off him and kicked him away as he got to his feet, before turning to the two gazelles, both still watching in shock. "Swala! Get her back to the Pride Lands, now!"

This snapped her out of her stunned status, turning to her follower. "Come on, let's move!"

Raziya nodded, and the two of them ran back to their herd, leaving Kasi to return her attention to the fight at hand. She saw the wild dog running back the way it came, so she followed after him. It didn't take long for her to follow him back to where the fighting broke out. She saw the rest of her tribe doing their best to fight off the leopards and wild dogs, some having to deal with more than one at once. While they were holding their own, she knew that it might just be a matter of time before they were taken down, even though they were capable of defending themselves in normal circumstances.

'But, these aren't normal circumstances,' she thought to herself. As her eyes followed the wild dog from before, she saw that he was heading towards Fuli, making her eyes widen as she realised her daughter was currently unaware of the approaching assailant. 'Not on my watch.' Turning her run into a sprint, she leapt onto the canine, pinning him to the ground. She looked ahead and saw Fuli swipe away one of Makucha's leopards, not noticing that another wild dog was trying to sneak up on her. "Fuli! Behind you!"

The younger cheetah heeded the warning, ducking just as the canine tried to leap at her. She turned around once he had passed her head and used her hind legs to send him into the leopard she had just been facing. She then turned to thank her mother, but instead saw Hofu running towards her. "Look out, Mama!" The leader of the tribe turned, but Hofu was quick enough to tackle her to one side, the two scrapping once more. "No!"

She tried to help her, but felt someone else pin her down first, her eyes eventually looking up to see the twisted grin of Makucha. "Looks like it's game over, kitten," he taunted, prompting her to try and bite at him, only for him to pull his face back. "Still fighting, huh? Any last words before you can't use that mouth anymore?"

"MUACHE!"

Both the leopard and the cheetah blinked, their respective grin and scowl dropping from their expressions when they heard the distant yet ferociously loud yell. "Was that…" He wasn't able to finish that sentence, before a force crashed into his side at a speed that challenged Fuli's, the Backlander's body skidding through the dirt, causing more and more pain in his body. When he finally stopped, he groaned from the impact, before looking up at who had caused it. "Of course it's you."

"You'd better believe it, Makucha," Kion spat, staring at his foe with nothing but hatred.

"You're a bit far from home, aren't you? Shouldn't you be looking after your own herds?"

"These cheetahs are our allies. We weren't going to let you attack them like that."

"Well, now you get to go down with them!"

Makucha tried to kick Kion away, but the cub saw it coming and instead jumped away, landing so that he and Fuli were back to back. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," she replied, keeping her eyes forward in case of any attackers. "I'm surprised you came."

"I'm just thankful that Mjumbe found us when he did. I, uh… I didn't want anything to happen to you."

She couldn't help but smile, her heart feeling warmed by his sentiment. "Thanks, Kion."

"No problem."

He took a swipe at one of the wild dogs that tried to attack him, whilst Fuli did he same to one of the leopards. "So, what's the plan? They still have us outnumbered."

"Not for long."

"What?"

"ZUKA ZAMA!"

Fuli looked up, seeing the familiar honey badger launch himself into the battlefield, jumping on top of Hofu and pulling at the ears of the leopard. This caused Hofu to move crazily as he tried to shake Bunga free, only for the smaller animal to send him crashing into Makucha.

"Watch where you're going, Hofu!" Makucha growled, only for Hofu to growl back.

"Why don't you stay out of my way?!" he growled back, both locking eyes and baring fangs.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mjinga snapped, interrupting the two and breaking them apart. "Get your act together, you can fight once we're done with them!"

"Hello!" The three of them all turned their heads to see Bunga staring them, a grin on his face and his arms crossed. "We gonna do this or what?" The three leaders all snarled at him as they started to step forward. "That's more like it! Let's go!" Bunga pulled up his fists and began punching the air in front of him, not afraid of the odds against him. "Oh, one more thing. Look behind you."

Though they were confused by what Bunga meant, they all turned around and came face to face with the hippo of the Lion Guard, his familiar cry of "TWINDE KIBOKO" being heard as he charged into them, knocking them all to the side. "Nice distraction, Lil' B."

"What can I say? I know how to gain attention."

As the two of them returned to fighting their opponents, Fuli couldn't help but be amazed. "They came…"

"Of course they came," Kion told her, getting her to look at him. "Despite what's happened, we still care for you. You'll always be a part of the Guard, whether you're with us in the Pride Lands, or if you and your mom went to the other side of Africa."

"Kion… I… I don't know what to-"

"Look out!"

He quickly moved forward, pushing Fuli to the side just as he got tackled by another leopard, pinning him to the ground. The young cheetah quickly saw this and tackled him off of Kion, jumping off before she could get clawed in the face. The two cubs stood side by side as the leopard scrambled to his feet and locked eyes with them. "It's go time, kitties!" However, just as he began running towards them, they were all surprised when they saw Simba leap over the two Guard members, landing on the leopard and flipping so he could kick him away.

"Dad?!" Kion asked, both he and Fuli stunned by the king's sudden arrival. "You came!"

Simba smiled at his son, telling him, "I did indeed."

"He's not the only one!" They heard Nala call out as she ran past, grabbing another leopard by his tail and swinging him away, only adding to the shock the two kids were experiencing.

"I… I can't believe you came!"

The king nodded at Fuli's statement. "We can talk later, but we need to deal with the battle at hand."

Kion looked to Fuli. "What do you say? One last fight?"

A determined smile came to her face as she nodded. "Together."

Kion nodded back, and the two of them continued to fight alongside their friends and families. The numbers had now evened, and the tide was starting to turn. The wild dogs had been relying on the numbers game being in their favour, so they could try and sneak up and take down some of their foes, but they no longer had that luxury, and the strength of the cheetahs allowed them to handle them with more ease than before. While the leopards were as strong as their opponents, some even being stronger, they were now being distracted by the aerial oppression from Mjumbe and Ono, and after a while, they too fell.

As Makucha got thrown into the pile, the battle had now been one. Kion stood firmly in front of the fallen Backlanders and Outsiders, the Lion Guard stood right by him, with Kasi's tribe and the king and queen of Pride Rock backing them up. "It's over, Makucha," Kion affirmed. "You've lost."

"Don't be so sure, Kion," Makucha dared to retort. "We can still fight."

"Perhaps, but I'm ending the fight here and now. Do not come back to the Pride Lands, and leave Kasi and her tribe alone!" Before anything else could be said, Kion summoned his strength and unleashed the Roar of the Elders, those that weren't immediately launched into the distance digging their claws into the ground to try and avoid it, but were ultimately sent far, far away by the sudden gales. Kion waited until every last leopard and wild dog was out of sight before letting the Roar die down, his breathing slowing to steady levels before he turned to the others. "Well, that's that, I gue-"

Fuli cut him off, moving forward to hug her friend. "Thank you, Kion," she told him. "You saved us."

He smiled, nuzzling his head against hers. "Any time, Fuli."


	28. Ch 28- What Now?

After a few moments of everyone checking that they were all okay, Kasi locked eyes with the king of Pride Rock, making her way toward him. "Your majesty," she said, getting everyone's attention. "While I and my tribe are indebted to you for coming to our aid, I have to ask: why did you? We were no longer in the Pride Lands when Makucha, Mjinga, Hofu and their followers surrounded us."

"You're not wrong, Kasi," he responded. "The Backlands are not part of the Pride Lands, so we don't have any authority here. However," his eyes shifted toward the cub, who had finally stopped hugging Fuli, "my son raised two very valid points. The first being that, despite the decision made last night by the herd leaders, you and your tribe are allies to the Pride Lands, now and forever."

This brought a smile to the king cheetah's face. "Thank you, your majesty. What was the second point?"

"Well, after all that she has done as part of the Lion Guard, and the many contributions she has made to-"

"What he's trying to say," Kion interrupted, turning to his friend with a smile, "is that we owe you. You mean too much to us for us to just… let you die. We couldn't let that happen."

"R-really?" He nodded to answer Fuli's question. "Even after…"

He nodded again. "Whether you're right here in the Pride Lands or on the other side of Africa, you'll always be part of the Lion Guard, and you'll always be our friend."

She did her best to resist crying again, holding back the tears. "Thank you." She then turned to the rest of the Guard. "All of you. I'm so grateful you got here when you did."

"We're glad Mjumbe found us when he did," Ono explained. "As soon as he told us what was happening, we headed straight here."

"Yeah, you should've seen Kion!" Bunga recalled. "He ran so fast, we couldn't keep up with him! He ran almost as fast as you could!"

"I did?" As he registered this, he felt his legs starting to shake, causing him to sway a bit until Fuli stood there to support him. "Thanks. I, uh… guess the adrenaline wore off."

She couldn't help but giggle at the joke, but before she could say something about this, another thought came to mind that caused her to frown. "So… what happens now?"

Kasi gave a sigh. "Well… we still need to find our new home," she pointed out. "That means we need to continue on our way, so… this is goodbye again." She saw the frowns that appeared on the faces of the Lion Guard, none deeper than those on the faces of Fuli and Kion, so the mother approached her cub. "Fuli… you don't have to come with us. If you would be happier in the Pride Lands, then please stay there. Don't come with us if you're going to be miserable."

"I…" She looked back and forth between Kion and Kasi, trying to make up her mind, but it only caused her thoughts to become more infuriatingly mixed in her head. "I… I don't know! I thought I did, but... urgh! I don't know how to decide!"

Simba and Nala could only watch on in pity. "This is horrible," the queen lamented, shaking her head. "I couldn't imagine putting Kiara or Kion through this."

"Me neither," her mate sighed. He wanted to say something, but two things stopped him: he couldn't find the words to say, and he heard someone behind him clear their throats. Turning around, he saw that it was Swala. "What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me, your majesty," she said, gaining the attention of the cheetah tribe's leader.

"Swala! Is your friend alright?"

The gazelle nodded. "She is. I got her back to my herd, and thanks to you, we're both fine."

"I don't understand," Simba stated, to which Kasi began to explain.

"One of the wild dogs found them not far from here, and he was going to attack them."

"But you saved us," Swala added. "Even after the herd leaders and I voted you out of the Pride Lands, you saved us."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Well, we're both very thankful. I wish there was a way to repay you."

Kasi shook her head, biting her lip to prevent her frown from showing. "I appreciate the thought, but that won't be necessary. We'll be heading on our way in a few moments."

"Right… of course…" After a few seconds of looking down at the ground, she turned to Simba. "Your majesty, may I speak to you for a second?"

Though he was surprised by the request, he nodded and walked up to the gazelle, the two beginning to talk, with everyone else unable to hear and only able to watch on with piqued interest. "What's going on?" Fuli asked.

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug. "I couldn't even guess."

Fortunately, he didn't need to, as the two eventually broke their conversation, with Swala heading back towards the Pride Lands whilst Simba turned to the others. "Ono? Would you come here for a moment?" He asked, to which the Egret obliged. "I need you to find Zazu and give him a message. Ask him to gather the herd leaders at the base of Pride Rock."

"Right away," Ono replied, taking to the skies as the king turned to the others.

"Everyone else, follow me." He saw Kasi open her mouth, so he quickly added, "all of you."

Understanding what he meant, Kasi looked to her tribe and said, "you heard him. Let's move."

As everyone began to follow the king, Fuli looked to Kion. "You gonna be okay?"

He nodded back to her. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Let's go see what dad has planned."

* * *

It was maybe a couple of hours later when Makuu arrived at Pride Rock, meaning that all of the herd leaders were together once again. "Alright, I'm here," he said as he pushed through Bupu and Vuruga Vuruga, "what's going on?" He then caught sight of the cheetah tribe, and sighed. "I thought we already had this meeting."

"You would be correct, Makuu," Simba replied. "However, it was Swala that asked we gather here, and that Kasi and her tribe be in attendance." He turned to the gazelle in question. "I'll allow you to explain."

"Thank you." She stepped forward to face the other herd leaders. "Yesterday, we voted on whether or not Kasi and her tribe should join the Pride Lands, and we voted in opposition, eight to eleven. I was one of those eleven that voted in opposition. However, after earlier today, when Kasi saved myself and one of my herd from being attacked by a wild dog, I believe that we reached the wrong decision, and that we should allow them to join." She turned to Kasi and gave her a smile. "I am officially changing my vote. I vote in favour of them joining."

The smile that appeared on Kasi's face was only outmatched by Fuli's. "Thank you," they both told her, to which she nodded.

"I have to say that this is a waste of time," Bupu interrupted. "We already voted, so we should honour the original decision."

"I disagree!" Swala argued. "If we have a chance to make things right, then we must take it."

"Swala is right," Nala agreed, stepping forward before any arguments could take place. "With her changing her vote, it will only take one more of you to change their vote for the overall result to change. Before that, is there anyone who voted in favour that would instead like to vote in opposition?"

"I can't think of a reason why I would," Basi spoke up.

"Basi is right," Ma Tembo concurred. "Kasi and her tribe are wonderful animals, and should be welcomed to the Pride Lands."

Fuli's smile only grew as she saw Muhimu, Laini, Mbeya, Mjonga and the leader of Ono's flock all nod as well. What surprised her, however, was that Makuu also gave a nod. "You voted in favour?"

"I'm not sentimental," the crocodile explained, "but anyone who can beat me fairly in a fight is okay in my book."

"Well, I stand by my decision," Bupu interrupted again. "It's nothing personal, but the Pride Lands does not need more enemies, and I would rather not see those wild dogs return."

Fuli looked around, seeing Big Baboon, Vuruga Vuruga, Masikio, Mbuni, Twiga, Tumbili, Muhangu, and the leader of both Thurston's herd and Baby Baboon's troop all seem nervous as they looked amongst each other, showing to her that they silently agreed with what he was saying, which made her smile and her hope fade. "Oh…"

Kion saw out of the corner of his eye how her head hung low, and he knew he had to say something, so he stepped forward. "Please," he spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "I know that this is a big request, but I'm begging you, any of you, to change your mind. Not only are Kasi and her tribe great fighters, like Makuu mentioned, but they are kind and helpful creatures, and they are more than deserving to be part of the Pride Lands. I… I don't know what it will take to change your mind… but please…"

Everyone could see that this meant a lot to the cub. Some were surprised while others were sympathetic, and those who were close enough to him knew that he was being completely honest in his plea. "Kion…" He turned around when Fuli said this, both seeing tears brimming in their eyes again. "It's okay. You don't have to do this."

The herd leaders all saw this, and while some were indifferent, one in particular was upset at seeing this. 'There has to be someone,' Swala thought as she looked at the rest of the herd leaders, before eventually making eye contact with the giraffe. "Twiga."

She was a little startled by the mention of her name, but the giraffe gave a frown. "I don't know, Swala. I'm sorry, I have to think of my herd first."

"I know you do, and I understand this is a lot to ask, but allow me to say one thing. Think about Juhudi for a second. If we force Kasi and her tribe to leave the Pride Lands, then we either force Fuli to say goodbye to her mother, or leave her home behind so she can be with her. Could you ever imagine putting Juhudi in that position?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but found that the words just weren't there at first. "I… I hadn't thought of it like that…" She looked to the cheetah cub, who was looking at her with pleading eyes, and one look to the cub's mother saw that she was doing the same. "I… I mean…"

Bupu gave a grunt. "It's clear this is going nowhere, so let's just end this meeting so we can return to our herds."

"Allow her to speak, Bupu," Nala scolded, before giving a soft look to the giraffe. "Well, Twiga?"

"…" She gave a sigh, ducking her head and closing her eyes, before reopening them and giving a smile to Fuli. "I vote in favour of Kasi's tribe joining the Pride Lands."

The cheetahs all realised what this meant, and began to celebrate this. Fuli, meanwhile, could hardly believe it, until she heard Simba make the announcement official. "In that case, with ten votes to nine, I officially declare that Kasi and her tribe are now part of the Pride Lands!"

The smile that broke on her face stretched almost ear to ear, her heart racing with joy. She ran up to Twiga's leg and began to nuzzle it. "Thank you so much!" Before Twiga could say anything, she ran up to Swala and gave her the same affection. "Thank you, Swala, thank you!" She then locked eyes with Kion and ran over to him, both with beaming smiles on their faces. "Thank you, Kion."

"You're welcome, Fuli," he replied. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." She then turned to her mother and embraced her, the tribe leader kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "This isn't a dream, right?"

"No, Mpenzi," she replied, her own elation clear in her voice. "We're home."

* * *

After the meeting was over, and the herd leaders made their ways back to their herds, Kasi talked with Simba for a bit longer as the Lion Guard celebrated with her tribe. Eventually, they returned to where they had slept the past three nights, which had become their resting grounds. The sun now setting over the horizon, and while most of them chatted about what they might do now that they were Pride Landers, Kasi and Fuli had gone for a walk to the Watering Hole, both sitting by the water's edge and looking at the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Fuli nodded at her mother's words. "It sure is," she replied. "A while back, I might not have even sat down long enough to enjoy it."

"That, I can believe." Fuli gave a playful butt of her head into Kasi's shoulder, both laughing together before giving peaceful sighs. "I never thought in my wildest dreams that we would be able to share a moment like this again, the two of us reunited. I know he can't be here too… but I imagine your father is smiling down on us, happy to know that we are together again."

"I do too, Mama." She started nuzzling into Kasi's side. "What do you think he would say?"

"He'd probably start gushing over how much you've grown and how fast you've gotten." Her smile then turned slightly wistful, but still happy. "You know, it was only after he passed that I started calling you Mpenzi." Fuli looked up, curious to know more. "He used to pretend to get jealous if anyone else ever called you that, saying that it was his special word for you… but when he was gone, I wanted you to know that he still loved you, even if he couldn't tell you himself, so I started calling you that. For both of us."

"Do you… still miss him?"

"Almost every day, especially after I left the Pride Lands. What about you?"

"A little. I don't really have any memories of him, but I do wish he could still be here."

"Me too, Mpenzi. Me too."

As they sat there for a little longer, Kasi saw Kion approaching the Watering Hole a short distance from them. He saw her looking and gave her a smile, which she returned before he turned his attention to the water. "Fuli… I want you to tell me how you really feel about Kion."

"Didn't you ask me that yesterday at some point? He's my best friend, that's all."

"Is that what your head is telling you or your heart?" She turned and saw that the cub was confused by the question. "Fuli, I think he means more to you than you are willing to admit, and I am certain that he thinks the world of you. He might not be your kipenzi yet, but I truly think he might be the one you are destined for. Go to him."

"Mama, I don't-"

"Trust me on this, Mpenzi." Though she wanted to argue, Fuli knew her mother was where she got her stubbornness from, so she gave in and nodded. "I'll give you some alone time. Just talk to him, and you might figure out how you really feel. Come to the resting grounds when you're ready, and make sure you tell me everything."

A small blush appeared on Fuli's face. "O-okay." She gave Kasi a quick nuzzle before she walked away, leaving the cub to head towards the lion. She suddenly felt a little nervous, but she refused to let it stop her as she walked up to her teammate and best friend, who quickly realised she was coming and smiled. "H-hey, Kion. Can I sit here?"

"Sure, Fuli," he replied, allowing her to do so. "I didn't want to interrupt you and Kasi. I'll imagine you two will want to spend as much time as you can together, now that you have the chance."

"Yeah, but I've still got to make time for you and the others… I suppose." He gave a chuckle, which in turn got her to giggle, the cheetah now suddenly too shy to maintain eye contact. "Um… I wanted to thank you, again."

"For what?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "You really don't know? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't still be with my mother, I wouldn't still be in the Pride Lands… I might not even be…" She shook that thought away, not wanting to think about it. "The point is, it's all thanks to you."

"You know that's not true. It was Swala who convinced Twiga to change her vote, it was Mjumbe who found us when you were in trouble, not to mention that-"

She cut him off when she moved towards him, her muzzle just inches away from his. "Kion… can I ask you something?"

He wasn't sure what was happening, but his heart felt like it was rushing, his eyes now unable to look away from hers. "S-sure…"

"What do… wh-what do I… mean to you?"

"Fuli… I-I… when I asked if you wanted to go with your mother, I didn't want you to go… but I wanted you to be happy more than I wanted you to stay. I tried my best to keep it inside, but… my heart felt like it was breaking. You mean so, so much to me, Fuli. I can't even put it into words."

"Really?" He nodded, and her cheeks heated up even more. "I'll be honest, Kion. When I originally chose to go with Mama, I thought I'd experienced everything in the Pride Lands, and that I would never get a chance to see her again if I didn't… but when we left, and she asked if I was sure… I wasn't. I've experienced a lot in the Pride Lands… but that makes it harder to leave it behind." She blinked the tears out of her eyes. "And what it would have been hardest to leave behind… was you."

"M-me?"

She gave a small giggle at seeing his cheeks heat up. "Yeah. I don't know quite how to put it, but… but…"

And then, in a moment of impulse, she moved her head towards his and pressed her lips to his. His eyes initially shot open, but they quickly shut as he melted into the moment, the two of them feeling a flourish of feelings in their mind but neither wanting to let this go. When they did eventually part, their gazes immediately locked, though this time, they new it was different.

"I, uh," Kion attempted to speak, his mind still processing what had happened. "That's one way to… wow…"

Fuli giggled, though she was feeling the same way. "Yeah…"

"So… I think it's safe to say we both feel the same, then."

"Yeah."

"So… what now?" She opened her mouth to answer, only to realise that she didn't have an answer for him, but he only smiled more as he nuzzled his head against hers. "It's okay. We'll figure it out."

She smiled, returning his affection. "Together."

The two were unaware that Kasi, rather than return to her tribe, had instead stopped far enough away that she wasn't listening in, but close enough that she could watch for herself, and her heart melted at the sight of her daughter and her best friend nuzzling together. Where they went from there remained to be seen, but for now, all was right for them in the Pride Lands.

**THE END**

**(A/N: and that, dear readers, is where the story ends. Almost four years ago, I published my first fanfiction on this sight: a one-shot for the Lion King fandom, titled **_**Pride Lands Love**_**. Since then, you guys have been reading and responding to my work, and it's helped me to grow as a writer. While this was currently the last planned story I had for this fandom, I am not saying no to ever publishing any more Lion Guard related stories. If I get the right ideas, or any of you make the right request (if I reopen requests), then I would be more than happy to write more stories for you guys, whether it be just one-shots or possibly even a multi-chapter. For now, I just want to say thank you, deeply and truly, to everyone who has ever read my stories and to those that have left reviews, favourited and followed, and all round helped me to adapt my craft.**

**As they say in the Pride Lands, asante sana.) **


End file.
